The Crystal Cave
by thelonewolfgirl
Summary: Was originally a one-shot of what i think should of happened in the Crystal Cave in the ep 'dimond of the day' but have decided to continue to how i wanted the show to end. Contains smut
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first fanfic I've published as well as my first attempt at smut sorry if any spellings or grammar is incorrect I must apologise as I'm not very good at either and usually my best friend reads over everything I write but she is away visiting family.**

**Hope you do enjoy my story**

**Disclaimer - all rights of Merlin belong to the BBC and the creators I wished I owned Merlin like most people but I do not = (**

"I fear no-one, at least of all you"

Just her voice sent chills down him, he knew he should hate her after all she stole his magic and was just about to go to war with Arthur and he knew it would be his death.

He swung the sword round and managed to catch her, she crouched down in pain and he didn't feel anything for her but as soon as she looked up he couldn't take his eyes away from hers. No longer was the love or joy in them but hate and disgust and it killed him. He wished for the old Morgana back, the one that helped defend his village that seemed so long ago or the one who he brought flowers for, it was no secret that he had a crush on her but who wouldn't she was the most beautiful woman in Camelot and he was just a servant but she treated him better than that, they were friends, that was until he destroyed the trust they had when he poisoned her, the look of betrayal on her face had killed a part of him that day and he still had nightmares over it.

He pointed the sword at her as she got back up, looking at him she laughed but that was quickly replaced with shock as Merlin threw down the sword and took a few steps towards her and crashed his lips to hers. He pushed them back into the wall just next to the door leading the way out, he didn't know why he decided to kiss her but he wasn't going to let up, she had to know that he still cared for her even after all she's done, when he didn't feel her respond he tried to deepen the kiss.

Morgana on her part was still shocked, this was the man who poisoned her, lied to her about his own magic and foiled every single plan to take the throne but the worst thing was betraying her. She loved him once that was if she could call it love, ever since he walked into Camelot with his goofy grin she couldn't take her eyes of him and as they became friends they grew closer. She never admitted it to anyone or act for fear of his life, if Uther ever found out that she loved a servant boy he would surely have had him executed. Morgause taught her love was for the weak so she shut off from all emotions like it but as she felt Merlin try to get her to respond back she thought of all the advantages.

Here was the man she once loved and was the most powerful sorcerer to have and will ever live, he was her destiny and her doom, but if she could maybe try to get him to join her then Arthur would stand no chance and the throne would be hers and magic could once again be free. There was only one question that would put a fault in her plan, would he ever betray Arthur? She didn't think he would but love makes you do the most stupid things. So she kissed back wrapping her arms around him bringing him closer to her and in return he moved his hands from her head to her waist sending chills throughout her body.

Merlin was glad she was responding he had similar ideas to Morgana about trying to make her switch sides or at least try and delay her from the battle, without her being at there ready to lead the attack Mordred surly would worry and come looking for her and he could stop them both. How he had no idea but that was not the only problem he was also struggling against his heart, he still loved her, after everything she had did and done he couldn't help but remember how kind and beautiful she was and his heart and soul ached for her. When they both needed to breathe they pulled apart, both looking in each others eyes they saw that lust and passion as well as the love that was burning, Morgana couldn't take it anymore and gave him a slow and passionate kiss it showed him exactly how she felt. The kiss became deeper and the lust grew too much, he pulled away from her ever so sweet tasting lips and started to kiss her neck, he slowly moved his way down towards the valley in between her breasts she started moaning with pleasure and he couldn't help but grin, he moved his hand to her shoulder and moved her dress away, kissing the spot that was exposed.

Morgana couldn't think straight all the pleasure she was feeling she never wanted it to stop, she slipped her hand into his trousers and found his length hoping she could give him the same pleasure, he was starting to get harder and she couldn't help notice that his breath caught in his throat as she moved her hand along him. She decided to see what would happen if she squeezed him slightly, and she was rewarded when he gave a moan that sounded like a growl but before she could do anything else he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

The both didn't care about anything that had happened in the past or anything that was going on outside the cave, all they cared about was the lust they felt towards each other. Morgana took Merlin's jacket off him and threw it somewhere, next was his neckerchief; then his shirt and she had quite a surprise when he showed to have muscles underneath. she couldn't help but slowly trace her hand down his chest followed by her mouth sucking slightly after each kiss places. He moaned in pleasure unable to take anymore and wanting as little clothing on her as possible. He put her down and started undoing her dress the same time she started to unbuckle his trousers, she could see his arousal through his trousers and she subconsciously licked her lips in anticipation as well as she felt her lower region becoming wetter.

Her dress fell to the floor and all he could do was stare as she wore nothing underneath, her breast were perfect and he could feel his member becoming harder just looking at her. While he was staring he didn't notice that she had removed his trousers so he was just in his underwear. He pulled her closer to him and gave her another longing kiss filled with so much passion, she depend it by biting his lower lip so his mouth opened and she snuck her tongue in but it soon turned to be a fight for dominance. While they were kissing she slowly removed his underwear and his member was finally free from restrictions. He walked away to find his jacket so he could lay it down then walked back and picked her back. He gently laid her down on top of the jacket so her back didn't go against the hard cold ground and moved himself on top of her. She blushed at the thoughtfulness and the feeling of his member on her thigh it was then she decided to speak the first lot of words since their angry banter and kiss which was only just a few minutes earlier but seemed like hours ago.

"Merlin I've never done..." he cut her off with a smile happy to know she was a virgin "Me either so we can learn together"

He gave her the goofy grin she always wanted to see and she smiled knowing he had never been with anyone else, not like she cared but she was glad he would be just as inexperienced as her. He put his member to her entrance and slowly pushed in making her gasp. When he got to her barrier he looked at her to make sure she was okay and still wanted him to continue, all she did was nod and he went as deep as he could breaking her barrier and taking away both of their virginities, she moaned in pain which made him stay still allowing her to get used to him inside. She slowly moved her hips as she felt the pain dimming and being replaced with such pleasure, he took as a sign to start moving and he slowly pulled out until just his head was in, then pushed back into her welcoming warmth and he couldn't help but feel that they fitted together perfectly. he kept thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace and she met each thrust raising her hips to meet him, they were both moaning and holding on to each other her nails digging in his back and his lips meeting hers.

Wanting more she bit his ear then whispered "faster Merlin, please" he moaned and started moving faster and harder making her moan his name over and over, he smiled knowing he was giving her such pleasure. To change things round he rolled them over so she was on top and she was more than happy to take the lead, moving at the same pace she felt him move his hands to her waist to help her move, she loved feeling his hands on her and she couldn't help but smile thinking that this was so right and they were meant for each other.

They were getting closer and closer to the edge "mer...lin I'm mmmm so close" she was losing it as the pleasure was building in her stomach like something was tightening until it just wanted to be released. He was panting so she could tell he was close "me too" he flipped them back round and she wrapped her legs around him allowing him to move deeper in her, as he hit one spot inside her she screamed "MERLIN THERE RIGHT THERE" he aimed for that spot and with three more deep thrusts she came undone screaming his name as she climaxed with him following releasing his seed within her as he whispered her name. After they were spent he collapsed next to her and she moved her head on his chest. They didn't care about anything at that point just the two of them then and there. "I love you Morgana" he whispered into her hair as he stroked it

She looked up at him and saw he was telling the truth and in response she give a kiss that was filled with the love she felt for him but could never say. They stayed there for a few more minutes before it got to cold and they both decided to get dressed, she finished first and looked round to him "Join me Merlin, help me bring magic back to the realm, together we can rule as the most powerful sorcerers ever to live"

"I can't Morgana it is my destiny to help Arthur become the once and future king of Albion, only he will bring magic back to the realm it has been foretold"

"By who Merlin, I was told Emry's would be my destiny and my doom but after now I do not wish us to kill each other"

"The great dragon told me, join us Morgana call of the attack and I'm sure if you truly repent for the crimes you have committed Arthur will see reason…"

She cut him of shouting "NO I WILL NOT! HE IS TO MUCH LIKE UTHER HE WILL NEVER ALLOW MAGIC BACK" he noticed that she stated backing away to the exit and away from him "I'm sorry Merlin but I can't let you interfere STANAS AHREOSATH!" the walls started crumbling down blocking the exit as Merlin tried to move forward but it was too late and he was trapped.

He looked at the wall and tried to move some of the rocks but without success, he was on the verge of tears and started pounding the wall "NOO" he collapsed on the ground not being able to cope with the fact the women he loved had just trapped him and his destiny was about to be destroyed.

Morgana was looking at the blocked wall and put her back against it, she could hear Merlin's screams and it killed her hearing him, it felt like a knife to her heart and she started to shake where she was silently sobbing but did not allow herself to shed any tears. She looked at the ground and noticed something small with the hint of red she picked it up and noticed it was his neckerchief filthy from where she collapsed the wall but it was still a part of him so she tucked it away to keep as a reminder of what happened.

she couldn't worry anymore there was a throne she had to claim and she couldn't think of Merlin anymore. With one last look back and her hand on the wall she whispered "I love you" and left ready to go to battle.

But neither of them knew that in that one time filled with so much love, without worrying about the hate or betrayal they had created hope.

**A/N. Thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed it if you didnt thanks again anyway for taking the time to give it a try at least =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - after watching the final episode i wanted to continue with this and show how i wanted it to end, dont get me wrong i loved the shows way but certain things made me upset i was actually in tears that night lol  
**

**ive re-edited and changed the 1st chapter ( but only little things) to the best of my abilities untill my friend returns ( she has extended her stay now) anyways enjoy and please leave me a review if you think i should continue or not =)  
**

**Disclaimer - all rights of Merlin belong to the BBC and the creators I wished I owned Merlin like most people but I do not = (**

the battle was commencing blood and soldiers dying all around her, she had just helped mordred take out a few Camelot guards as they surrounded him and he smile with appreciation to which she nodded back, fate was on her side today and she was winning, her heart was still in pain from trapping Merlin but she knew he would stand in her way, after all it was his destiny to protect Arthur.

Thinking of Merlin reminded her of what they did in the crystal cave distracting her from noticing her soldiers being killed but a bolt of some kind.

"We cannot fight against him milady!" the guard protecting her shook her out of her memories and she looked up, there he was, older looking yes but ageing spells were effective and protected his identity. "how did he escape?" she mumbled quietly to herself and then she saw rage how dare he stand there destroying her men when she was trying to bring magic back to the lands for their kind, she thought he loved her and that would be enough to make him see reason but she was wrong.

"EMRY'S!" she screamed and he turned to look at her

A small tear dropped from his eye as he knew he had to stop her but he couldn't bring himself to kill her instead he aimed at the guard near her and she was sent flying from the explosion knocking her unconscious, he would have to deal with her later but for now he needed to find Arthur.

* * *

"I'm dead" she looked around at the peaceful scene before her and couldn't help but feel happy it reminded her of someplace but she couldn't picture it. There was a lake with a small waterfall in front of her, grass with small daisy flowers in patches and a few trees. She couldn't describe it apart from content and something from a dream. She knew she was dead but where was she?

"I used to bring you here all the time when I returned from war; my you have grown my princess"

She turned around and stared at a ghost of the past with her mouth open, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, after all this time. Barley whispering she managed one word "father"

Gorlois walked forward with a huge smile on his face and his arms open welcoming her, she ran the few steps straight into him and held him with all the strength she had. She started to cry into his chest and he held on tighter offering soft words of comfort "shh my princess I'm here don't cry"

After a few more minutes she pulled her head back and looked at him, he still had the same look in his sky blue eyes, love and kindness. "Am I dead?" he chuckled slighter making her face turn in to a smile how she had missed the small things about him.

"No Morgana your not dead just unconscious"

Then she remembered Merlin had blasted her guard and she was thrown back

"But how are you here? I mean my dreams are usually nightmares and visions"

"Let's go and sit down and we shall talk"

He led her to a small tree just next to the lake and sat down. Both staring at the water, she thought this place was familiar it was one of the few secrets her and her father shared and they made a promise to never bring anyone else here.

"Father did you know Uther was my biological father?"

Gorlois sighed looking at morgana then back at the lake before speaking

"I had my suspicions that your mother was being seduced by Uther, I could tell every time I came home from war. Then one day I came home and she told me she was with child; I didn't care at that point if you were mine I just wanted to be a father. Then the day you were born I stared into your eyes and you grabbed my hand and It was then that I promised myself that even if I wasn't your father I would always be there for you. You're my daughter Morgana no matter whose blood runs in you"

She looked him in the eyes with tears coming out of her own "Your my father, you raised me and that's all that matters" she gave him a quick hug and rested her head on his shoulders as he continued speaking.

"Morgana, why are you fighting Arthur?"

"He sits on the throne that is rightfully mine; he also follows Uthers footsteps and is against magic. I wish to sit on the throne to restore magic in its right place so people like me, Merlin and the druids can live at peace."

"Morgana I'm proud of you but all this bloodshed is not what I wanted for you, that is why I have come to speak to you"

She raised her head of his shoulder and stared him in the eyes making her point across "Don't try and talk me out of this war, I'm doing this so I can be accepted for who I am"

"Through bloodshed and fear? Morgana it's not the way, there has always been a prophecy that Arthur is the once and future king who will unite the lands of Albion and restore magic to the realm, with the powerful emry's by his side helping him."

"How do you know all of this?" she couldn't believe that her father was against her taking the throne and retuning magic.

"Not everyone hates magic you know, while I was sent to war to protect the borders of Camelot one year I was injured badly. The druids found me and took care of me until I was healed, I learnt of their peaceful nature and one night they spoke of the prophecy and how they could not wait until they would be allowed to walk free. Then they spoke of emrys and how he is the most powerful sorcerer that will every walk the earth" he took a break from speaking to take her hand in his before continuing "Morgana I know you want to return magic, but you using it for evil isn't going to help Arthur see reason, I know you are upset that Uther is your blood father and he denied you but Arthur is a different king and I'm sure with yours and emrys help magic will be welcome the land again"

She wanted to scream and yell at him but for some reason she stayed quiet and listened to him, he was right in some way, she never considered prophecies she was only filled with hate towards Uther, grief after losing Morgause and confusion with Merlin.

" father what am I meant to do?" she looked at him with tears in her eyes she was so confused, she thought everything Morgause taught her was the truth but seeing Gorlois's point of view she started to question herself.

"Gana you have to stop and think, is all this bloodshed what you wanted? You have even killed your own kind to help you get the throne, surrender to Arthur and talk to him. Emrys will help you after all he is your destiny and he believes in your good side. I love you Morgana but my seeing all this hearts my heart" he sighed again before speaking again "my time is up. You need to awaken and do what is right"

"No father please don't leave me again, I don't think I will ever be forgiven, how can I show my face again?"

Gorlois stood up bringing Morgana with him and brought her into a loving hug. "Fogivness is a hard thing to earn as well as trust but time fixes all. I never forgave your mother for given in to Uther but then I think of what I gained" he stroked her cheek and gave her a kiss on the forehead "I got a beautiful daughter"

Morgana was crying with happiness she missed her father but she knew he was right

"Merlin has already forgiven you and I no he loves you, you love him as well" she looked up shocked, how did he know?

"I've been watching over you Morgana for a long time and I will continue to." He gave her one last hug before taking a few steps backwards " it's time to go Morgana, trust your own heart and not anyone else's and do what you know is right. Goodbye daughter"

"Goodbye father"

* * *

She awoke still on the ground where she was thrown and slowly started to sit up, ignoring the pounding in her head she knew she had to find Arthur and Merlin. She got up and saw her soldiers running away and she knew she must have had to been out for a while since they were winning before she was knocked unconscious but she couldn't worry about them. She managed to stand and started to walk towards the way Mordred went after all he was meant to kill Arthur.

Lucky she never ran into any Camelot guards so she didn't have to fight but still she felt dizzy and wasn't walking to fast. She managed to find the area where she had last seen mordred and saw him laying there "mordred?" she managed to run to him and checked his pulse but couldn't find one "I'm so sorry Mordred; you should never have been involved. If I wasn't so stubborn then none of this would have happened" she started to sob and eventually collapsed next to him from exhaustion in a dreamless sleep.

Merlin was walking through the remains of the battle; he had to find morgana he had to make her see reason. He loved her and would give anything if he could bring her back to being good. He was still upset, he had just told Arthur it was him who defeated the Saxons, that he was the sorcerer. He knew Arthur wouldn't know had to react but being told to go just hurt him, so he left, leaving him in Gaius care until the morning when he could see if Arthur would talk. It was the perfect time to find morgana and see if she was hurt and if she was awake apologise.

As he was walking he saw many of the people he called friends dead, this was his entire fault, he was the reason morgana was evil, the reason she turned to Morgause. If he had just helped her maybe things would have been different.

He continued to walk in guilt until he came across the place where he had found Arthur; he knew mordred was on the floor most probably dead but he had to make sure. Walking quickly he noticed there was another body next to his and when he figured out whose, he ran quickly, kneeling on the floor and taking her in his arms he tried shaking her awake "MORGANA PLEASE WAKE UP!" he checked her pulse and was relieved to find one.

He stood up with her in his arms bridal style and he carried her back to the camp where Arthur and Gaius was, since Arthur was too weak to fight her and she was unconscious he hoped they both would be willing to talk. As he was walking she stirred slightly and opened her eyes she couldn't tell since his face was slightly blurry "Merlin?" he looked down and she knew it was him, his deep blue eyes sparkled with relief and love. "shh morgana it's me I'm taking you somewhere safe" she held onto him before she remembered that she had to find Arthur "Merlin take me to Arthur I need to talk to him I've been wrong I realise that but I need him to listen" he stopped in his tracks and continued to stare "what?" he couldn't believe what he was hearing, the woman he loved and wanted to turn back to good was saying she was wrong and wanted to talk, not fight.

"I'm sorry for all I've done" she started to sob and before he knew it she fell asleep in his arms

He stayed there for another few seconds before continuing back to the camp and hopefully put an end to all the war.

When he entered the camp Arthur was asleep and Gaius was tending to the horses, he gently laid morgana on his bed roll, making her as comfortable as she could be. He rose of the ground turning around to tell Gaius everything but when he turned he saw Gaius moving his eyes back and forth between him and her. He motioned for Gaius to follow them and when they were far enough to talk without waking the siblings he explained everything including what happened in the crystal cave minus the details.

"For your sake Merlin I hope she has seen reason we can only hope Arthur will listen." He turned to walk away ready to sleep as well " by the way Merlin wake me up early and before those two, I don't want to be frightened awake by a screaming match"

Merlin sighed happy Gaius listened; he walked back and sat by the fire on the side morgana was on so he could face Arthur. He could only hope to know what happened in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - i wanted to get this chapter finished before new years as a gift to all those who have reviewed, followed and faved, it really means alot since this is my first story =)**

**Disclaimer - all rights of Merlin belong to the BBC and the creators I wished I owned Merlin like most people but I do not = (**

The night went by so slowly, Merlin would look over at Morgana now and then just to catch a glimpse of her beautiful face. He smiled thinking of what she had told him, although could it just have been in a dream state and she didn't mean any of it. It worried him that she didn't mean it, it broke his heart but that wasn't the only thing on his mind, how on earth was he going to explain this all the Arthur. He was already angry with Merlin for keeping his magic a secret and now Morgana, the person who has been trying to kill him and take his throne was sleeping opposite him.

He rubbed his hand across his face with a deep sigh then stared back into the fire. Sitting for a few more minutes with his legs pulled into his chest and his head resting on his hands he heard shuffling then the sweetest sound "Merlin?"

He turned his head around and saw morgana starting to sit up, he got up walked the couple of steps and knelt next to Morgana helping her "I'm here Morgana"

She surprised him but giving him the most loving hugs.

When they finally pulled away from each other he helped her stand to move over next to the fire so they could talk, offering her a drink of water without looking at her face he wondered why she didn't take it, then he realised and as he looked at her it was killing him when he saw what was in her face, fear. "Sorry if it helps just use magic to make sure it's clean"

"No it's alright I'm not that thirsty"

He took it back and understood completely he decided to own up to his mistakes looking in her eyes he started to speak "Morgana I want to let you know I am so sorry" he started to have tears in his eyes but he couldn't break just yet he had to let her know "I should of found another way to break the enchantment, It killed me when I was holding you. And I should have helped you when you first thought you had magic and came to me. I was a coward. You have to know I love you; I have ever since I walked into Camelot and saw your amazing smile and beautiful eyes. I forgive you for all the things you have done. I understand how hurt you must have been when you found out that Uther was your father. And I understand why you want magic back. Just I'm so sorry" he put his head down in shame and the tears were running down his face "I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me one day"

Morgana cupped his face and lifted his head back up and she said three words that made his heart jump for joy "I forgive you" she then gave him a passionate kiss and he returned it. When they pulled away he took her hands in his and they just stared into each other's eyes. Finally she broke the silence

"We do need to talk Merlin and I want you to answer all my questions with the truth, no more secrets. Promise?"

"I promise Morgana"

"Okay first of all I may have forgiven you but I still don't trust you, not completely"

"I understand it's easier to forgive than to forget"

"I do love you Merlin, when you poisoned me it ripped my soul away that day, when I awoke and Morgause told me that I died for a short time I couldn't believe that it was you. Although what do you mean enchantment?"

"Morgause placed the sleeping enchantment on you, that's what caused everyone to fall asleep, kilgharrah told me to break the enchantment the vessel would have to be eradicated and the vessel was you, I have always been warned against you morgana. You were supposed to ally yourself with Mordred and bring Albion's doom. Which he allied with you and unfortunate he managed to hurt Arthur."

"Who's kilgharrah? And morgause never told me that, but you should have told me Merlin if I'd have known I would have drunk the poison willingly to save you and Arthur."

"I know and I'm sorry. Kilgharrah is my friend and my dragon"

Hearing the word dragon made her think of Athusia she wondered where her friend was and hoped she was okay, she would go and look for her after talking to Arthur.

"How are you friends with a dragon Merlin? And what do you mean yours?"

"My father was the last dragon lord and when he died in my arms the gift was passed onto me. Kilgharrah is not just my friend he is my kin"

"Wow you're not only Emrys the most powerful sorcerer ever to live your also the last dragon lord. I'm sorry about you father though" she gave him an understanding look after all she knew what it was like to lose a father.

"Its fine Morgana, at least I meet him once and managed to speak to him although it was his spirit that helped me out of the cave, he gave me the guidance I needed and.." he broke of when he saw her face which had a shocked look on it. "What Morgana?"

"Merlin haven't you wondered why I'm here and wanting to talk to Arthur?"

"Yes but I thought I would wait for you to explain it"

"Merlin when you knocked me unconscious…" he flinched at that "it's alright. When I was unconscious I saw my father, Gorlois. He spoke to me offering words of wisdom, he told me of the prophecies of Arthur and Emrys and he asked me if bloodshed is what I wanted. Even though I was angry at him for taking Arthurs side he wasn't really. I listened to him and he made me see sense. Before I woke up the he told me to trust my own heart and I am. I wanted to find you" he gave his goofy grin which made her smile in return.

"It seems like both of our fathers are trying to help and restore peace"

She laid her head on his shoulder agreeing with him then asked her next question ' why did you not tell me you had magic, when I came to you scared of my own? You could have helped me"

He took a deep sigh "Kilgharrah had warned me away from you saying you were going to bring Arthurs downfall with Mordred, when you came to me that night I was going to tell you. But I was a coward. If maybe I told you things would have been different"

I understand that you were trying to protect Arthur and your destiny. But still Merlin, I loved you and I just wanted you to hold me telling me it was all going to be alright." Tears started falling from her eyes "I just wanted someone to believe me and listen to m, but mainly I just wanted you. I was so scared and I wanted you to be my knight in shining armour"

He wiped her tears and kissed her forehead to comfort her "I know and I'm so sorry, although a knight really?" they both chuckled at.

"Okay my last question"

"Ask away my love, no more secrets" he gave her another goofy grin and she just wanted to jump him then and there, especially since he called her his love but they needed to talk. Sitting up and staring him in the eyes she finally asked

"You're supposed to be my destiny and my doom Merlin. Can we defy destiny?"

He gave her a quick kiss as her tears were more. "Of course we can my love" she smiled and he smiled in return "I was told you were the darkness to my light and the hatred to my love, yet here we both are. You are not the darkness to my light, you are my light. Whenever I see you smile it warms my heart filling it with so much love. And the fact that you are here to talk to Arthur to try and resolve everything well, the hatred has gone. I may have been your destiny and your doom but not the way you think"

She looked at him confused and he decided to explain "when I poisoned you it led you to Morgause, I was the reason you became evil, I doomed you to becoming filled with revenge and hatred , as for destiny well that's our future"

She kissed him with so much passion, but the kiss grew into one of lust and before he knew it she was straddling his lap.

Breaking the kiss to try and speak she moved to his neck which made talking very difficult "Morgana...we can't"

She moved her lips to his ears and she bit his lobe before whispering seductively "why" she then ground against him making him moan very loudly.

"God's your trying to kill me" he put his hand on her shoulders to halt her movements "Arthur and Gaius are sleep just across the campfire, besides we still need to talk I need to confess some things"

She moved of his lap, disappointed and very sexually frustrated but she understood.

"okay what do you need to confess?"

He took her hands in his before speaking "I didn't mean to and I saved you with my magic but I was the reasons you feel down the stairs and nearly died"

She dropped his hands

"WHAT?"

Arthur snored loudly and she looked over and he was still asleep

She stood up and dragged Merlin to a clearing far enough from the camp to semi shout, but close enough to make their way back.

"What do you mean you're the reason I fell down the stairs!? You tried to kill me a second time?"

She looked so hurt and it killed him

"Not intentionally you were on your way to kill Uther and I closed the doors with magic hoping to scare you, I didn't mean for you to fall. And when Gaius said it was unlikely that you would wake up, I begged the dragon to help me, even though he warned me that I should have just let you die. I couldn't, I'm sorry Morgana"

He went on his knees begging for her to forgive him but she was to angry

"Merlin I was on my way to see Morgause that night, I understand but just give me some time I'm still angry" she started to walk away towards the lake nearby and he followed.

The lake looked beautiful in the moonlight; it was surrounded by trees which made it secluded. The full moon reflected of the reflection on the surface and she felt compelled by it. Walking to the edge of a nearby rock she put her feet in the welcoming water, as soon as the water hit her she felt relaxed, she needed time to think and this was the perfect place. Merlin had tried to kill her twice now, she understood his reasons and she knew he loved her but could she learn to trust him again.

Merlin slowly walked up to her thinking about given her time but his heart went against, he needed to show how much he loved her.

"Morgana?"

She took a sigh and turned her head to the side to show she heard him but she refused to look at his just yet.

"I just want to say how much I'm sorry, I know you're angry but please don't leave me"

She fully turned around looking at his face; she could see how much pain he was in.

"Merlin I'm not leaving I just needed time, I love you but learning that you nearly killed me a second time, I don't know if I can trust you"

He walked forward to sit next to her but slipped and fell into the lake, he emerged completely soaked and she could stop herself from laughing.

"So you think it's funny do you?"

"NO MERLIN DON'T!"

It was too late, he grabbed her arms and pulled her in. when she emerged her hair was a complete mess. He started to laugh but was stopped when she splashed him. He splashed back and it started a war between them with both of them laughing and having fun.

She never noticed that he was slowly swimming over to her and when he got close enough the both were out of breath, he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped on him wrapping her legs around him.

She could feel him through their clothes and she moved one of her hands under the water, undoing his trousers, getting them undone she moved them low enough for his member to be free and started to stroke it, making him moan in their kiss.

He loved what she was doing to him, but thought she needed her own pleasure responded, he moved his hands to her breast and started touching them though her soaked dress, she moaned in pleasure, releasing his mouth " Merlin please I need you inside me"

When she said that he moved her dress above her hips, happy to remember she wore no underwear he would have to ask her why but for now he just wanted to give her pleasure.

He placed his tip at her entrance and starting kissing her as he thrust inside; he went as deep as he could before moving back and forth. She grabbed his shoulders holding on as he started moving faster. All that was heard in the lake was water splashing and both of their moans. The moonlight shone on both and as Merlin looked at her he thought she was a goddess. Looking at her made thrust harder, causing him to go deeper and hitting her sweet spot "GOD YES MERLIN" he continued hitting that spot until she could take it no longer and climaxed, her walls tightening around his member causing him to explode and release his seed in her.

they learned their foreheads together, both smiling and panting " I love you morgana"

"I love you to Merlin" she released her legs around him so he could redo his trousers and they both went back to the rocks.

"We should get back to camp and get dry"

"I agree don't want to catch a cold, but Merlin" she stepped closer to him before giving him a quick kiss "that was incredible and wouldn't mind it again" she walked back towards the camp

He stood there watching her walk away with a goofy grin; she was going to be the death of him.

Once they made it back to camp they both sat down at the fire to dry their clothes. The rest of the night consisted of them talking about magic and the occasional make out session and neither of them knew that dawn approached quickly until they heard the terrifying sound both didn't want to face yet.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE MORGANA?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - This chapter took me forever to write and i have no clue why, i hope to get the next one written and published hopefully by monday but do not hold me to it , as my boss is now calling me in whenever she feels like it and not my normal days.**

**Please leave a review if you can, they really make me happy and lets me know people like my story =)  
**

**Disclaimer - all rights of Merlin belong to the BBC and the creators I wished I owned Merlin like most people but I do not = (**

They both looked at him shocked, not sure exactly what to say.

"WELL?"

"Arthur if I can explain..."

"SHUT UP MERLIN IM STILL NOT SURE ABOUT YOU"

"Arthur please Merlin's just trying to help, I came to talk"

"TALK ABOUT WHAT, YOU JUST WENT TO WAR WITH ME, TRYING TO TAKE THE THRONE AND KILL ME"

"Arthur please don't shout, I just want to talk and see if we can sort things"

He snorted not sure whether to believe her, after all she tried to kill him multiple times.

"Speak then Morgana; what could you possibly have to say to me"

She looked at Merlin who gave her an encouraging smile and she held his hand hoping he could provide the strength she needed.

"Arthur I don't want to fight anymore, I've seen that I've hardened your heart to magic more by me using it for evil, I was so wrong" she took a deep breath and Merlin squeezed her hand letting her know that no matter what he would be there for her. "I'm not going to try and take the throne, it is rightfully yours. I think what made me try and take it was the fact that Uther didn't accept me as his daughter or told me. Or the fact that magic isn't allowed in the kingdom, I've always felt like I didn't belong, but my magic is a part of me and it's a part of Merlin, we were born with it, we never chose it. Magic is a force, not good or bad but the users will. I have used it evil and I will forever live with the guilt of the pain and suffering I have caused, but you mustn't let it decide the fate of magic, Merlin here has saved you time and time again especially from me, never seeking reward or praise all because it's his destiny to protect you. I hope one day you can forgive me Arthur, I'm willing to go back to Camelot and face my crimes, your my brother and I love you" she had tears coming down her face. She looked at Merlin and she could see the pride he had in her eyes, she followed her heart like her father told her, she only hoped it was enough.

Arthur just looked at her shocked; he opened and closed his mouth multiple times not sure what to say. Here was his sister who was seeking forgiveness from all of the evil she had done, she had tried to kill him, took the throne twice and went into war with him, corrupted his loving wife into hating him and killed many of the good citizens of Camelot.

"Morgana I've always been there for you, I never understood why you became against me. I know our father shouldn't have denied you and told us but no matter what you were like a sister to me anyway and finding out you were my actual sister…" he trailed of taking a deep breath since his wound was hurting him. He continued when he caught his breath " I love you Morgana, if you truly repent your crimes you will return with me to Camelot to face trial. As for magic… well I know it depends on how the person uses it, the Dolma made me promise that I would remember, its how people use it not it itself."

Merlin butted in then "umm Arthur the Dolma was actually me…"

Arthur looked at him shocked "you have got to be kidding me"

Morgana looked between the both of them not sure on what she had missed, Merlin kept his gaze on Arthur "Arthur I had to, it was the only way to save Gwen"

"I understand that Merlin, but I'm still not happy with you. You've lied to me all these years pretending to be a stupid servant when all along you've had magic. I don't know what to believe anymore if my best friend has lied to me"

"Arthur I did it for good reason, I had no clue how you would react if I told you plus you're the king and have been brought up believing magic is a crime and evil." Arthur looked down at this. Merlin was right, he wouldn't of known how he would have reacted but his thoughts were cut off as he started coughing

Merlin stood up to check on him but Gaius who had woke up and watched everything that was happening from afar beat him to it. He gave him a drink which helped Arthur but he still looked like he had a fever. He checked to wound only to find it infected "sire you have a piece of sword stuck inside and the wound has become infected, you are dying"

Morgana gasped and looked to Merlin "isn't there anything we can do?"

Merlin looked sad as his gaze returned to her. "You gave Mordred a sword that was forged in a dragon's breath; my magic can't help him this time"

Arthur looked at him "what do you mean this time?"

Merlin looked back at him "I've saved you so many times Arthur and you never knew"

Gaius looked towards Merlin, he knew this would be difficult for him so he thought it was best to leave them all alone "I'll leave you all to talk, I'm going to try and find some herbs that should help with the pain and by us some time"

Arthur nodded in thanks and watched Gaius walk off. he then turned his head back to Merlin waiting for him to answer "Name some of the times then"

"Okay" he trailed of thinking of how many times he had actually saved Arthur, there was to many to list but he started naming a few. "When you were attacked by the questing beast, I offered to trade my life for yours since the old religion demands a life to save a life. The first night after we met and i saved you from the lady Helena, but I save you with magic not gut instinct. Umm when Morgana opened the veil between worlds and you wanted to sacrifice your life, I was going to instead but Lancelot knew that I had to live to ensure your safety since it's my destiny to protect you Arthur. Everything I have ever done is for you and Camelot; I never chose magic I was born with it. I'm still the same me" he trailed of turning away and walked of Arthur never the tear that slipped from his eye but Morgana did.

When Merlin was far enough that she was sure he couldn't hear she yelled at Arthur. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU"

He looked so shocked at her sudden outburst

"Merlin is your friend Arthur; he cares about you, protects you and has always been there for you saving your life or just cheering you up by calling you… oh what was the word he always used to describe you?"

"Clot pole" he looked down sad

"You need him Arthur, not just to protect you and ensure your future but as your friend. He only kept his magic from you out of fear; I should know what it is like to hide who you are."

"I know it will take some time for me I think." He started to cough again and Morgana went to his side and offered him a drink. After drinking some refreshing water he looked at Morgana who held worry in her eyes. He still questioned her motives, why after all this time would she want to have peace?

"Morgana why are you really here"

She moved back to her stop opposite Arthur before beginning to speak

"I really do want things to change Arthur that is not a lie. I had to have some help in seeing the truth"

"Who?"

"My father and Merlin helped me. As you know Merlin defeated the Saxons with bolts, well he aimed one at my personal guards and it sent me flying, knocking me unconscious. I thought I was dead honestly I was by my childhood secret place and my father was there, he told me that no matter whose blood was in me, I was his daughter no matter what. He didn't agree with the bloodshed I was causing and he told me a story that he learnt about you being the once and future king and Emrys helping you. Before he left he told me to follow my heart and I did. I may have been after the throne once Arthur but that was because uther denied me, I know you are still hesitant about magic but I'm hoping within time you will learn to accept it."

She stood up and brushed the dirt of her dress "where are you going?"

She stared at him "I'm going to find Merlin, and give you some time to think"

She walked to the lake hoping to find him there and she was right "Merlin are you okay?"

He had his feet dangling in the lake in the same spot Morgana was in last night, he turned his head as he heard her sweet voice.

"I'm fine Morgana; I just wish he would accept me"

"I know Merlin" she took a seat next to him and put her feet next to his in the water "I am going to say I am glad he isn't taking it so well"

He looked at her shocked and hurt

"Merlin this was how I was feeling when I found out I had magic, I wanted someone to accept me, I wanted you. But you didn't so I'm glad you know how I felt then"

"I understand Morgana, I am sorry" he cupped her head in his, turning her to give her a loving kiss. She responded immediately.

When they broke apart she had a smile on her face and he his goofy grin, they took each other's hand and she rested her head on his shoulder. "So you turned yourself into a women" he groaned "don't remind me" she laughed and they went back into silence, they stared at the lake and couldn't feel more at peace but they knew the peace would have to end.

"I love you Merlin, no matter what happens to me no that my heart is yours"

"And I love you Morgana, I always have and always will, you're my other half"

They looked at each other and poured their souls into a loving kiss, knowing that no matter what they would be there for each other.

"Come on lets go back and check on Arthur, I need to find a way to save him"

They walked backed to the camp and saw Gaius helping Arthur, who was coughing again. They went to his side quickly and noticed blood

"Gaius surely there is something we can do" Merlin was frantic; he had to save his friend albinos future depended on him.

"Only a power as ancient as the dragons can help him but even then I don't think it will be enough"

Arthur's eyes went wide the Morgana spoke up

"How about the combined forces of the most powerful warlock and a high priestess?"

Gaius looked in thought before he spoke " I'm not too sure, I mean you both were born with magic so it could work"

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other and nodded

"Arthur me and Morgana will try but only if you want us to"

He looked at both, still unsure but eventually he nodded

"Merlin do you know any spells powerful enough?"

"I know of one given to me by the dragon when I needed to heal you. I'm hoping since it's the dragon's knowledge it will work" he put his hands on Morgana's temples and closed his eyes she did the same and he passed on the spell to her though telepathy

Morgana opened her eyes first "Okay I'm ready"

They held one of each other's hands to combine their magic and the other above Arthurs wound, they began casting the spell together "**Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ!**"

As they were performing the spell Arthur looked at them both and saw their eyes go gold, then he felt like something was pulling out of him slowly and painfully and started screaming in pain. Gaius looked at his wound and saw that the sword shard was near enough to pull out of him. Once the shard was removed Arthur collapsed from pain and exhaustion.

Merlin and Morgana looked drained but they were smiling, they did it. The both hugged each other and wouldn't let go, they finally did when Gaius cleared his throat

"Sorry Gaius"

"Its quite alright, at least now he won't die from the shard. I'm still worried though he will get an infection but all the right medicines are hard to find, we need to get him back to Camelot"

"Okay Gaius can you ride ahead and make sure Gwen knows that he is alive and he is coming home"

"Of course, I can also make sure I have everything ready"

"Good me and Morgana will make sure he gets back, the woods are crawling with Saxons but we should be able to get him back"

Gaius bandaged Arthurs wound and made sure Merlin knew how to treat him, he was packing his horse ready for the ride back when Merlin came over and gave him a hug "get back safe Gaius"

"I will and please Merlin be careful, I understand why you need me to go ahead. You both need to speak to him and make sure he's okay with both of you before returning, I wish you luck my boy"

They gave each other a hug and then her turned his head to Morgana and nodded she smiled back.

He departed and it left Merlin and Morgana alone looking after Arthur.

"We should get some rest and leave in the dark, that way the Saxons will have a hard time finding us. Where our magic can help guide us"

"I agree"

They stood and walked over to his bedroll to sleep. They laid down with her resting her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her they were both drifting of to sleep when they heard Arthur mumble something

"Thank you"

They both smiled and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, ready to make the long trip back to Camelot when they awoke.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - I have to apologise i was going to publish this chapter around 11pm however i started watchin the tv series Labyrinth which does have Katie Mcgrath in and got carried away XD**

**Enjoy and please tell me what you think i love reading reviews they make me so happy =D  
**

**Disclaimer - all rights of Merlin belong to the BBC and the creators I wished I owned Merlin like most people but I do not = (**

Nightfall approached and Morgana was the first to awaken. She looked over and saw that Arthur was still asleep and then she looked a Merlin, he had a smile plastered on his face but was still fast asleep.

"What is he dreaming about?" she thought to herself, and then she noticed his tent. She laughed quietly and then untangled herself from him. He looked so cute when he slept and couldn't help herself, she straddled him and started to kiss his neck and slowly grinded against him.

"Mmm please Morgana" so it was her he was dreaming about. She looked back to Arthur and saw he was still asleep, good. She started undoing Merlin's trousers just enough so she could slip her hand in and grab his member; she started moving her hand up and down stroking him softly. He moaned so she started stroking faster. She was startled when he grabbed her hand and she looked into his eyes. He had to whisper to make sure Arthur would remain asleep " Morgana we can't, not when Arthur is across from us" she quickly tied his trousers back up and stood grabbing his hand as she did and dragged him to the clearing near the camp.

She pushed him against a tree and starting attacking his neck, he was moaning and before he knew it she was on her knees "Morgana you don't…" she looked up to him and gave him her evil smirk "I want to" she quickly undone his trousers again and started stroking his member, after a while She moved her head forward and licked the tip of his member making him throw his head back against the tree and moan very loudly, hearing him encouraged her to do more, She took his entire length into her mouth and began to suck him, she started of slow but gradually went faster, taking him deeper. Merlin was in such pleasure, never before would he imagine Morgana pleasuring him like this. His hand fisted in her hair and he looked down at her, she was looking back at him and their eyes met. Just the sight of her made him closer to the edge and then he exploded. She took all he had a swallowed it all, licking her lips when she was done. She stood back up as he redone his trousers then kissed her with so much passion, spinning her around so she was backed into the tree. He wanted to give her the same passion she gave him. He kissed her neck sucking on one spot leaving a mark there, but she didn't care , his hands moved to her breasts but before he could do anything they heard Arthur "MERLIN WHERE ARE YOU?!"

They both sighed in disappointment and slowly started to move of the tree but he gave her a quick kiss

"I promise I will satisfy you very soon"

"I look forward to it" she gave him a very sexy smirk before walking of back to the camp.

They both arrived back and Arthur noticed them "where the hell have you both been"

Morgana blushed but turned away before Arthur could see and Merlin held a smirk on his face

"Just went to check if any Saxons were around before we left"

Arthur seemed satisfied with the answer.

"We have to leave now if we are to make it back to Camelot tomorrow night"

"I'll fetch the horses" before Arthur or Merlin could say anything Morgana left them on their own. They stood in silence unsure of how to speak to one another, but eventually Arthur broke the silence

"Merlin I just want to say thank you"

"For what sire?"

"For saving me, I know why you had to hide your secret but I do wish you would have told me. We won't tell anyone in Camelot yet, but now that I know you have been protecting me and Camelot from danger I can see magic is based on the person."

"Arthur I don't know what to say… thank you"

"you still betrayed my trust Merlin so it will take time before I can fully accept you, but I think if you can promise me to keep an eye on Morgana and make sure she doesn't use her magic for evil I think that will be punishment enough"

Merlin smiled at the thought that his punishment was to watch Morgana, he would tell Arthur of their relationship soon but for now it was best to keep it quiet. "Of course but I really do think she's changed"

"We will see when we get back to Camelot we will have to hide her. The people will not be so forgiving and after all she's done I should have her executed"

Merlin's heart was beating faster and breaking, surly Arthur wouldn't but his train of thought was cut of

"I cannot kill my sister though. I can kind of understand why she was evil, I mean if I found out I had magic I would be afraid especially since she was the kings ward and the finding out he was your father… I just wish to know why she was against me; I've always been there for her. Does she really think I'm like our father so much?"

"Arthur you have been brought up believing having magic was punishable by death, you've seen it enchant people for terrible reason of course she would think you would be against it. If this bothers you so much why don't you talk to her about it?"

"I wouldn't know what to say, although I'm glad to no she wishes to change. When we return to Camelot I need you to clean her old room, she will be staying there until I can be sure she truly means to not overthrow Camelot again"

"Why not the dungeons?" he didn't want her to be thrown there but he had to ask

"Just do as I say Merlin"

"Very well sire, now we need to get going"

Arthur tried to move but he was still in pain "Arthur you just had a piece of sword removed, you won't be able to walk and I have to keep an eye on it in case of infection" he walked over to him and helped him stand, using his shoulder to support him they walked slowly to where Morgana was tending to the horse's

"Ready?"

"Yeah to sooner we leave the better" Arthur climbed on the horse with struggle but managed, there were only two horses and since Arthur was occupying one Merlin and Morgana had to share she started to climb on as she spoke "I'll be at the front so you can keep a check on Arthur" he climbed on behind her and held onto her waist with one hand and then with the other he held out, "**Leoht**" as soon as he cast the spell as small ball of light appeared so they could see within the dark,Arthur looked at him with shock then they started their long trek back to Camelot.

* * *

They were riding slow to make sure Arthur was hardly in pain, even though they were moving slowly they were making good time. Merlin checked Arthur to make sure he was still soundly asleep and with luck he was and he looked like he was in no pain, Merlin could only hope that it would last and the wound did not become infected. He turned back to face Morgana's back and he admired her, the way her body was shaped fit perfectly against his like they were made to be together. He started to kiss her neck making her gasp at the sensation she was feeling "Merlin what are you doing?"

"keeping my promise" he moved one of his onto her shoulder and slowly started the caress her moving his hand over her breast to her stomach, she could only moan with such pleasure. But before they could continue they could hear people on horseback slowly approaching, they both looked at each other worried, Merlin put out the ball of light but the riders must of saw or heard them and came into view. "My lady we have been looking everywhere for you"

The two riders looked at Morgana and she froze, she knew the Saxon army would look for her after all she led the attack against Camelot. "I see you have captured the king of Camelot, very good my queen" then he looked at Merlin behind her "and a useless servant?"

"HE IS NOT USELESS" the words flew from her mouth before she could stop herself, the two Saxons dismounted their horses and had their grips on their swords, Morgana and Merlin followed dismounting the horses just as Arthur woke up.

"What is happening?" then he noticed the two Saxons "Morgana I thought you were on our side!"

The two Saxons looked at each other than back to Morgana "you're betraying us, we thought you wanted the king dead to take the throne"

"Plans change"

"Then we will kill you and take Camelot for ourselves"

They unsheathed their swords and took two steps forward before Morgana's eyes starting going gold "I really wouldn't do that if I were you" one of them charged at her but before he could do anything he was blown back by a force, she turned to Merlin to find his eyes gold as well "thank you" he gave her a grin and nodded, both their attention was back onto the one guard who looked terrified he climbed back on his horse and started to ride but he called back over his shoulder " you will pay Morgana, Camelot will be ours!"

Arthur looked at his sister and found she was staring at him "Morgana I'm…" she cut him off with a raised hand "Arthur not now" she climbed back on the horse and Merlin joined, they started their journey once again but in uncomfortable silence.

Dawn came and all of them were tired but they couldn't stop, they just entered a small clearing when they heard small sound, before any of them knew it an arrow hit the ground next to them, Arthur looked around then noticed several people enter the clearing, charging towards them. They all climbed of their horses, and Arthur unsheathed his sword. He was in no condition to fight but he had to, Merlin and Morgana were looking at their targets and raised their hands ready.

The first bandit to reach them went straight for Arthur, their swords were clashing and Arthur was moving slowly but soon he got the better hand and managed to knock his sword out of his hand then stabbed him in the chest. As soon as he fell two others started attacking him, he raised his sword blocking both of theirs. Merlin and Morgana were being circled by six bandits; they both took three each. Merlin's eyes went gold and all three of them were thrown back. Morgana raised her hands causing one of the bandits to lose control of his sword stabbing the one next to him before turning it back on him, the final bandit started walking towards her and she made a grip with one of her hands her eyes flashed gold as she broke his neck. They both turned to Arthur to find him swing his sword down on one of the men he was fighting cutting his hand of, the man screamed in agony and Arthur knocked him unconscious using the handle of his blade, the other didn't get the chance of attacking as Merlin sent a dagger than was on the ground into his back.

They were all panting and looking around the field "well your magic does have its uses"

Morgana broke into a grin and so did Merlin "it feels strange using it freely"

They all made their way back to the horses; the sooner they got to Camelot the better. However one of the men Merlin knocked down rose and ran towards them, Morgana saw him in the corner of her eye but before she could warn him the man stabbed Merlin in his right side, she screamed and the man was sent back flying, hitting a nearby rock instantly breaking his neck. As Merlin fell to the ground she ran towards him checking him. Blood covered her hand and she put pressure on the wound, he cried out in agony and her heart was breaking, Arthur was kneeling next to them checking to make sure his friend was okay

"come on Merlin stay with us, I need to find out who will win in a fight me or you" He laughed causing him more pain, Morgana placed her hand over his wound and began casting "**Ic ðe ðurhhæle ðinu licsar mid ðam sundorcræft ðære ealdan æ. Drycræft ðurhhæle ðina wunda ond ðe geedstaðolie**" her eyes went gold and he gasped in pain, but as she removed her hands the wound was gone.

"Thank you Morgana" both Arthur and Merlin said at the same time, they looked at each other at laughed.

"I'm glad you both think this is funny" she hit Merlin's arm which caused him to grab it "OW what was that for?" he sat up and looked into her eyes, he saw fear and love "Merlin he could have killed you, that was for being reckless" she grabbed him by the shirt pulling him towards her and the gave him the most loving kiss she could which he happily returned, when they broke " that was for not dying" neither of them realised Arthur was staring at them with his mouth wide open and in shock, they only cared about each other's gaze, that was until he broke the spell

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

They both turned to Arthur and went red with embarrassment, this was not how the wanted him to find out.

"WELL?"

"Arthur we need to get back to Camelot we will explain on the way, but long story short. I love Morgana"

"And I love Merlin"

"YOU LOVE MY SISTER?" then he turned to Morgana "YOU LOVE MERLIN? Come on Morgana out of everyone in the whole kingdom Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur we were going to tell you but not so soon, besides how can I not love him"

"eurgh this is sick and wrong, were going to continue this conversation when we get back I don't want the risk of any more bandits attacking"

They all moved to stand and went to their horses, the journey went by quickly and again in silence, but before they knew it they saw Camelot"

"It's good to be home"

Morgana looked up, home. This was her home once and she hoped it could be again. Merlin hugged her as if knowing what she was thinking and whispered in her ear "welcome back"

Arthur rode ahead of them eager to get back. "Morgana we need to hide you, can you enter Camelot through the secret tunnels and we meet you?"

"I can do better than that Arthur. **þæt þu lætest gelic nysse**" before their eyes Morgana transformed into a young girl no older than 12

"Will this do?" her voice had changed as well making her a sweet little girl

"Yes come on I want to see Gwen"

Merlin kept looking down at her and she looked back giving him a smile "this is what I looked like when I was young"

He kept thinking how beautiful she looked when she was younger and he hope if they had any daughters they would all take after her. Then it hit him, children. He had never really thought about it before but looking at Morgana he wanted to have children with her in the future. It made his heart beat faster and he had a grin the whole way to Camelot

* * *

"MAKE WAY THE KING HAS RETURNED"

They rode quickly to the citadel and looked at the sight of all the people that loved and cared for them waiting. Arthur quickly dismounted his horse and Gwen ran to him, they both embraced each other with the longing for another and then had a heart warming kiss. Merlin and 'Morgana' dismounted the horse and walked over towards everyone. As Gwen and Arthur broke apart she noticed the little girl and couldn't quite place where she had seen her before "who's this?"

"Umm she's complicated we will explain everything inside"

The knights were happy for their king to return and gave him and Merlin a pat on the back as they walked past them. Merlin took Morgana's young hand in his and led her straight to her old room, waiting for Arthurs arrival with Gwen

They didn't have to wait very long as Arthur and Gwen entered the room not 5 minutes later

"Why are we in Morgana's old room?"

Arthur looked at her " Gwen this is going to be a shock but please to do freak out" she took a seat at the table as she waited for him to explain " I was injured in the battle and Merlin and Gaius looked after me, I was angry and Merlin for keeping a secret from me and sent him away"

"What secret?"

Arthur looked to Merlin and he nodded giving him permission to tell Gwen "Again Gwen don't freak out, but Merlin has magic"

"I kind of knew that"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

"Arthur lower you voice, I had my suspicion when Merlin said he couldn't join you at the battle and then I saw the sorcerer on the rocks helping us, Gaius said he knew him and the this morning he confirmed my suspicion, he didn't exactly tell me but I guess"

"Okay well at least we won't have you freaking out on us" they all chuckled at this "as he was sent away he found Morgana, unconscious but alive so he brought her back to the camp. When I awoke she wanted to speak to me, she wants to change Gwen. She wants to come back home to Camelot and be good once again"

"How can you trust her Arthur?" the little girl flinched at this and Gwen noticed but she didn't say anything "she told me her father came to her while she was unconscious and asked her was bloodshed all she wanted and to follow her hear, so she did. I know she has used her magic for evil but she saved me with Merlin form a fatal wound and then saved Merlin and used it to protect us. Plus she's in love with Merlin and vice versa but still. I really think she's changed, I made a mistake earlier today and I regret it. I know that there's goodness in her heart"

Gwen thought for a moment before speaking "if you think she has changed then I will trust you judgment but please we must be careful, although if anyone would get through to her it would be her father, she loved him too much to not listen to him" she thought for a moment "okay ill give her a chance" she turned fully to Merlin "you love her? How long has this been going on?" he gave her a grin before speaking "I've loved her ever since I saw he the first day I came to Camelot, I've done horrible things to her and it's my fault to why she turned against us. I hope one day she can forgive me and learn to trust me again as I don't think my heart could take it if we were separated again" he cut of looking at the little girl, she looked up to him filled with so much love but he continued speaking "and I hope" he got down on his knees, taking both of her hands in his "that she will do me the honour of becoming my wife"

Arthur had his mouth open he had no clue what to do, Gwen just looked confused, why was he asking this little girl? And then there was Morgana who just looked at him, her lips parted slightly and she was absolutely speechless. Without speaking a word she changed her form back into herself and Merlin held her gaze as she grew taller still holding her hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - I am so sorry not updated in a couple of days, unfortuantly i have tonsillitis and have been stuck in bed plus my mum took my laptop away saying something about laptops wont help me get better.  
Another bit of bad news im afraid is that my laptop is getting taken away to be fixed on monday and i wont get it back for 2 weeks so i wont be able to update =( however i have my ipod so ill be writing the story and i promise you 2 chapters when i get it back =D  
**

**Enjoy and please tell me what you think i love reading reviews they make me so happy and i love to know your thoughts =)  
**

**thanks to all that have fav'd, followed and reviewd  
**

**Disclaimer - all rights of Merlin belong to the BBC and the creators I wished I owned Merlin like most people but I do not = (**

"I can't Merlin" she closed her eyes with tears threatening to fall, she didn't want to hurt him but how could she ever be accepted, she had done so many terrible things, she didn't deserve him. When she finally managed the courage to look at him, her heart broke into a million pieces, he was still gripping her hands but his eyes were showing tears and he looked like he was in so much pain. "I'm so sorry but we both know we can't be, I'm broken" she whispered the last part but Merlin still heard her. Moving one of his hands he lifted her chin to look at him. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do Merlin but I'm no good for you I've done terrible things and I'll never live my life with the pain and guilt of all I've done"

"We've discussed this Morgana, half of all things you've done are my fault. If id only told you about my magic or if I'd never have poisoned you..."

"Merlin don't…"

"Morgana why do you love me?"

"I don't know"

"Yes you do"

She took a deep sigh "you saw the goodness inside me, you saw me for me not just the king's ward or another woman to stare at, you wanted to be my friend and you're sweet, funny caring and you see past all of the evil I've done. I don't know how to explain it I just love you.

"Morgana nothing you say or do will stop me from loving you, I know I'm just a servant and"

She looked deep into his eyes, completely oblivious to what he was saying. How could he just think he was a lowly servant, he was the most powerful sorcerer of all time and here he was pouring his heart and soul, he didn't care if she was broken. She knew she loved him and she couldn't manage being away from him then it hit her like a bolt, he cared so much about her even though she didn't deserve him, but when they had first been together in the crystal cave and he said he loved her, her heart felt whole and shed never been happier. She realised that even though she was broken, Merlin pieced her back together .She was being such a fool, no matter what Merlin would always love her and she loved him. They had both done terrible things to each other, but maybe together they could help build a better future.

He continued talking, unaware that she wasn't paying attention until she opened her mouth. "Yes" she barely whispered it but he still heard her, he smiled and couldn't stop. She wrapped her arms around him and sunk to the floor. When they pulled back they stared into each other's eyes before having a very loving kiss, they complete forgot that Arthur and Gwen were still in the room and they soon lost themselves in the passion until Gwen came to her senses

"MORGANA?"

They pulled back red with embarrassment and turned to look at her, Arthur was just staring still not sure what was happening. They both stood and Gwen did the same she walked over to Morgana and just stared at her. There was a loud crack where she slapped her. Merlin's eyes were coming out the sockets and Arthur must have come out of his trance as his mouth with nearly hitting the floor with shock. Morgana's head was thrown to the side from the impact and she placed a hand on her sore cheek then turned to back to face her.

"THAT was for enchanting me"

"Gwen I'm so sorry I …" she was cut off when Gwen gave her a hug "I'm so glad you want to change, I've missed you my friend"

Morgana stood there awkwardly unsure of what to do "why are you forgiving me so easily?" Gwen looked at her "you may have done bad things Morgana, but I know for a fact that if Gorlois spoke to you, you would listen and if Merlin truly loves you, which he obviously does. Well he must see the good in you" Morgana then returned the hug and both women.

Arthur came out of his senses and smiled at the reunion between his wife and sister, but he then realised what had happened. Merlin had proposed to Morgana and she accept, he turned his head to Merlin and glared daggers at him. Merlin never saw him coming as he was watching Gwen and Morgana as well but he was dragged out of the room by Arthur and was pushed back into the wall opposite the door which Arthur had closed.

"Arthur what…"

"I'm angry at you for not telling me about you and Morgana and not asking permission for her hand but I'll let it pass as I couldn't ask for a better brother or husband for her, BUT and I mean this Merlin, you ever hurt my sister, make her cry or make her feel not loved. I will END you"

Merlin gulped as Arthur lowered him back to the floor "I wouldn't dream of hurting her Arthur I've already done that and don't plan to again.

"What do you mean you already hurt her, you kept saying it's your fault please explain to me"

He couldn't look at him so he lowered his head to the floor "I poisoned her Arthur..."

"WHAT?"

"I did it to save Camelot"

"When?"

"When Morgause attacked with the knights of Medhir and everyone was falling asleep. Morgause used Morgana as the vessel for the sleeping enchantment and the only way to stop it was to destroy the vessel. I lost her trust that day and I will do everything to gain it back, I know now that if I had just told her things might have been different"

Arthur was silent and taking everything in, now he knew why Morgause took Morgana she obviously was trying to heal her.

"Merlin thank you for telling me and you not to blame, you were just doing what you thought was right. Thank you for saving us"

Merlin smiled and Arthur patted him on the back "come on let's go back and see how they're getting along"

They walked back into the room and saw Morgana and Gwen sitting on the bed laughing Gwen was the first to notice their return. "Had a good talk boys?"

Merlin nodded and walked over to where Morgana was sitting taking her hand in his and smiled at her. Morgana felt happy, her brother had forgiven her, Gwen and her were talking and Gwen said she was forgiven and Merlin and her were engaged, she couldn't be more happier since she was home. But reality would come crashing down as always

"I need to make an announcement to the people of Camelot but we need to explain it all to the knights first, Merlin can you gather everyone at the round table"

"Of course sire" Merlin raised her hand and gave her a kiss on the back of it. "I'll be back soon"

He left and Arthur followed but turned at the door before leaving "Gwen can you bring Morgana to the throne room but hide her out of view"

"Of course"

Once the door closed silence followed. Neither of them wanted to say anything as they knew the worst was yet to come.

"They won't accept me"

"Yes they will, maybe not now but eventually. If Arthur is learning to forgive you and I am then they will as well. Plus you saved their king"

"But I tortured them, killed friends of theirs, kidnapped you and twisted you for evil and tried to take the throne"

"As long as you repent for you crimes they will come around, all though you have to be punished"

"I know"

"Why did you hate me Morgana? I mean I was your friend for so long"

Morgana stood and started pacing the room

"Gwen I only hated you for taking the crown, but I know now that it is rightfully yours. I wanted it only because Uther never accepted me as his daughter and I knew I had to return magic, so what better way than taking the throne. This last three years though I was bent on revenge more"

She stopped moving and stared at her "the Sarrum he…he..." she started breaking down in tears and Gwen rushed to her and hugged her, Morgana held tightly "he tortured me Gwen"

"shhh its alright he's dead now"

"I know" she pulled away then moved over to the vanity in the room "goddess I look a mess" she gave a slight chuckle

"Morgana you're going to have to explain what happened to you"

"I would sooner forget it"

"You can't hide it in forever, talking about it will help to move on. We will talk later I still need to ask about Merlin but for now we better go and deal with the knights"

They hooked their arms around each other and walked to the throne room the whole way Morgana was breathing heavy.

* * *

"Sire it is great to see you"

"Leon I'm glad to have returned home, we have much to discuss is everyone here?"

They both walked to their seats at the round table "not yet we are still missing Gwaine, Merlin has gone to get him"

"Very good I need everyone here"

They all took their seats waiting for the last member, Arthur was nervous he wasn't sure what to say, after all they all held a grudge against Morgana he just hoped they would listen. He was brought out of his thoughts hearing people speak in the corridor

"Come on Merlin you can tell me, who is she?"

"Gwaine you wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Well she must be special since she marked you"

They both strolled in with all the other knights staring at them, Merlin went red with embarrassment as he saw Percival and Leon try to get a look at his neck and he saw Arthur just staring at him with daggers in his eyes.

"Okay princess what do you need?"

"thank you Gwaine, well I'm going to get straight to the point as most of you will not like what I have to say, but before you must understand there are reasons and if I can forgive I'm sure most of you will. I've called you all here to tell you the war is finally over"

"Morgana has been killed?"

"No Percival she has not been killed, she came to me as I was badly injured, she wanted to talk…"

Before he could continue there was mummers around the table before Percival spoke "sire I don't believe she would just 'talk'"

"She did and we spoke, she came to me asking forgiveness and wanting…

"Yeah right like we could ever forgive that murderous witch she…"

"THATS ENOUGH GWAIN" no one noticed that Merlin was getting angry as Gwaine spoke; he pulled a fist so hard that his hand had turned white before he couldn't take it. The knights were taken aback as Merlin shouted but Arthur wasn't, he actually seemed to be angry as well

"Merlin mate I'm only speaking the truth why are you standing up for her"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER"

Everyone was silent from his outburst apart from Arthur "Merlin you couldn't of waited until I explained"

Leon was the first to recover "obliviously you have been enchanted Merlin"

"No Leon he hasn't, let me explain…"

"No let me brother" Morgana appeared from the alcove with Gwen, she had heard everything including Merlin's outburst

All the knights as soon as they saw her drew their swords and stood from their seats, Arthur also stood "she means no harm, put your swords away"

"But sire I..."

"I am your king and I'm telling you she means no harm"

They hesitated especially Gwaine who held Morgana in his gaze; eventually they all sheathed their swords but remained standing

"thank you Arthur" Morgana took a deep breath, she knew they wouldn't accept her but she had to tell her side of the story " I truly am here to ask for forgiveness, I know many of you will not believe that especially since I have taken over the kingdom twice, tortured some of you and killed many innocent people. You must understand why I wanted the throne, having magic is not something I chose, I was born with it and I knew Uther would never accept me and would most likely have me executed, the only person I asked for help didn't and then he poisoned me, I learnt Uther was my father and he would never accept me And then I find out I had a half sister. Then for the past three years two of them I spent alone in the dark, tortured myself and never believing I would be free, when I escaped I just wanted revenge."

"Why should we believe anything you say?" it was Leon who spoke, he knew Morgana since they were both younger and wanted to believe that she would change

"To be honest, Merlin is the reason you should believe me. During the battle at Camlann I was knocked unconscious by him and I saw my father gorlois. He told me to think everything over and trust my heart, he made me see sense in everything I was doing, I was never helping restore magic, I was a making Arthurs heart harden to it. So I did what he asked I looked into my heart and saw the love my family once showed me, Arthur the brother who was always there for me, Gwen my best friend, the knights always showing courage into protecting me and making sure I felt safe, then Merlin the man I have loved ever since meeting him, he forgave me and saw past the evil I have done" she looked to him quickly before turning back to the knights "I am here to ask for forgiveness and I will face my punishment, whatever Arthur chooses" she then knelt on the floor.

Leon was the first to do something other than just stand there unsure, he walked over the Morgana where she knelt, Arthur put his hand up to halt his movements but one look to him and he lowered it, he knelt in front of her and pulled her into a hug " have you really returned?"

She nodded which made Leon squeeze harder "I'm so glad"

The other knights were unsure but accepted the fact that Morgana was going nowhere soon, Gwaine looked on at the scene in front of him, and he would have to keep a close eye on her. One Leon was done he stood up and helped Morgana up. Then went back to his seat "the people will not take to her Arthur it will take time"

"of course and that's why I'm having a public announcement that her punishment will be confinement to her old chambers with magic binding bracelets for a month, if she shows true change then we will take them off"

Morgana looked scared; magic was a part of her how could she be cut off from it. She turned to Merlin who had the same look but she did say she would take any punishment that seemed fit, she thought she would be sentenced to death so it was a relief.

"We can't just let her walk alone in the castle"

"Of course not that's why Merlin will be her person guard to make sure"

"Merlin?"

"ah yes there's another matter that needs addressing, after the month is up for Morgana I will be relooking over the magic ban, magic is not evil it's the person and people can change, Morgana is proof of that"

"But sire what has this to do with Merlin?"

"Merlin has…" Arthur stated but was cut of "I have magic"

Gwaine burst into hysterical laughs and the other knights just looked at him "Merlin…magic.. Don't make me laugh Arthur"

"Merlin will you please demonstrate?"

"but of course" he held his hand "**Forbærne**" fire was created in his palm and all of the knights stared at him in shock, Gwaine had his mouth open unsure what he was seeing

Percival was the first to speak "Merlin mate, why did you never tell us?"

He extinguished the flame "same as Morgan I guess, I was born with it I never chose it and I was a servant to the king who had been brought up to hate magic."

"Fair enough, anything else you want to tell us?"

"Im the last dragon lord"

"Are you kidding me you can control the dragons?"

Arthur had turned to Merlin "I thought Balinor was the last?"

"He was, the gift is passed from father to son and can only be given when the father dies"

"I told you no man was worth your tears, I'm so sorry Merlin"

"It's okay" Morgana took his hand and squeezed it showing that she was there for him.

"okay time to make the announcement to the people, I want most of you on the ground with the crowd to make sure they don't start anything, we won't no how they are going to respond to Morgana."

* * *

Merlin and Morgana walked into her old room holding hands "that went better than I thought"

"Merlin really? They kept yelling 'hang her' or 'torch her'"

"I know but I would never let any harm come to you

"You're going to harm me now by putting those bracelets on me"

"I know but think it's only a month and in that time how about I teach you?"

"You would teach me?"

"Of course as long as you could teach me better healing magic I have trouble with it"

She gave him a quick kiss "of course, now let's gets this over and done with"

He took one of her hands and placed the silver bracelet around her wrist, she felt strange not in pain but she knew something was missing "try exploding that vase" she turned to where he pointed and tried exploding it but nothing happened "no magic" she whispered "hey it's alright it's just for a short time, plus I'm your guard and your confined to your chambers I'm sure we can take your mind of magic" she giggled as he pulled her closer to him " oh really?" he started kissing her neck making her moan "yep" they continued kissing until a knock broke their spell

"Enter"

A servant came in with two trays of food, placed them on the table then left obviously not wanting to stick around. Just then Morgana's empty stomach make its self present, they both laughed and walked over to each. They ate while talking about magic and spells, finding out each other's strengths and weakness and what each of them could help the other improve on

"By the way I have a surprise for you tomorrow"

"Really what is it?"

"If I tell you if won't be a surprise you will just have to wait and see" he gave her a goofy grin making her wonder what he could of done for her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - hey everyone, well i have good news and bad news again unfortunately (lets just say this year hasn't been good for me so far and im still ill, tonsillitis for nearly over 4 weeks now)**

**sorry i haven't updated, as you know my laptop was sent for repairs and i should of had it back on the 26th, well it wasn't ready and wont be until the 30th and i know i promised you 2 chapters when i was back but chapter 8 is on my laptop but thinking i would get it back and i only had to re-read what i wrote didn't put it on my usb (im an idiot). i promise though as soon as i get my laptop back Wednesday im going to read it then post the chapter straight away.**

**now some good/bad news ( good for you all, bad for me) i unfortunately lost my job this week to redundancy, however i will not let it bring me down i wasn't very happy there but it paid my bills but the good news for all of you is i have more time to write while i search for a new job =)**

**i would like to thank all the people who reviewed, favd and followed seriously i can't thank you guys enough. you are the reason that i continue writing also thanks to everyone who wished me better =)**

**please review i like to know your opinions on my writing or if there's any improvements to be made =)**

**Disclaimer - all rights of Merlin belong to the BBC and the creators I wished I owned Merlin like most people but I do not = (**

* * *

Morgana couldn't sleep, Merlin had left her early to return back to his room and to talk to Gaius and she found without him holding her or her hearing his heart beat she couldn't drift off. She kept tossing and turning but finally gave up and sat up

"How can one man change my life so much where I can't even sleep without him? Who are you kidding Morgana you love him and feel secure in his arms, I wonder if he's still awake"

She rose from her bed and walked over to the vanity and sat down on the chair.

As she was looking at her reflection she couldn't help to not recognise herself, she radiated with happiness, no longer were there eyes that were filled with hatred and looking tired but now there was happiness and love, her hair was brushed and tied back instead of the messy curls she had and she was wearing one of her old night gowns instead of the black dress she had been wearing for a few years. She couldn't have wished for more, the people would still hate her but she understood, she hated herself for doing all the terrible things but hopefully over time they would learn to accept her, after all she was being punished. She looked down at the bracelets that she wore around her wrists, she felt her magic being blocked and hated it, magic was a part of her and she didn't know if she could last for so long without it, but she would try, she wanted to prove how she changed and because Merlin would be there to help her along the way.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a few quiet knocks on the door. Who would be up at this hour and come to her chambers. She walked over and opened the door slightly just in case; she had a huge smile on her face as Merlin gave his goofy grin

"May I come in?"

She opened the door fully as an invitation and walked back over and sat on her bed

"What brings you this late hour Merlin?"

He walked over and sat on her bed next to her

"I wasn't sure if you were awake; I wanted to know if you would come with me so I can show you your surprise"

"At this late hour?"

"Yes we need to leave Camelot and you're not allowed out"

She nodded her head and went for her wardrobe; she chose to wear a simple but practical dark dress and went behind her screen. Merlin waited patiently on the bed before he heard her

"Merlin could you help me lace the back?"

"Of course" he walked behind the screen and took the laces; her neck was on show and her upper back so thought he would tease her by kissing her skin as he did up the laces.

"Mmm Merlin as much as I want you to continue I really want to know my surprise"

He stopped kissing and finished tying up her dress "if you say so but I still owe you pleasure"

She spun round to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck "and I look forward to it" she give him a quick kiss before moving back towards her wardrobe where she took out a dark blue cloak

"Okay I'm ready"

"Good were going to be going through the old passages to the clearing just outside Camelot"

He took her hand and led her out into the corridor; luckily they saw no guards so they could move quickly. They reached the dungeons and noticed the two guards at the table.

"I've got this" she whispered and tried using her magic but to no success "I forgot" she looked so upset so he squeezed her hand "its okay I'm used to distracting these guards"

They were playing a game so using his magic he sent the dice rolling the opposite direction, both guard went to get them as over time they learnt sticking in numbers was wise when weird things happened. Merlin and Morgana hurried quickly towards to passage and it only took them a few minutes to get to the exit.

* * *

They walked through the forest holding hands, Morgana was curious to why Merlin's surprise had to be outside. She shivered from the cold air and using her free hand wrapped her cloak around her more. Merlin saw this and stopped; he took her cloak of her holding it in one arm then took his jacket off and placed it around her before replacing the cloak back around her

"Thank you" she gave him a kiss on the cheek then took his hand back in hers and continued on, she felt bad since he would be cold but he must have been fine since he was smiling the rest of the way.

They entered the clearing and she saw nothing, Merlin let go of her hand and stood in front of her just smiling. "Merlin what are you doing?" he didn't reply but held his hands behind his back with his smile on his face while rocking on the balls of his feet. She looked up and down of herself and saw nothing was different. "Merlin what are you smiling AHHH" she was thrown forward and Merlin caught her and brought her back up to stand then she turned around.

"AITHUSA"

There was the white dragon that had been with her to hell and back, she looked better than when she last saw and she seemed happy. Morgana wrapped her arms around her loyal friend and Aithusa responded nuzzling her neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes while Merlin watched over; there was the love of his life reunited with dragon he hatched. Things couldn't have been more perfect. When Morgana finally let go she quickly stood and turned to Merlin and give him such a passionate kiss, he happily returned and soon both were carried away, Morgana parted her lips allowing Merlin to snake his tongue in. they were both brought out of their haze when Aithusa made a strange noise trying to get their attention, they both broke apart panting heavily and looked at her, her head was cocked to the side as if waiting for both of their attention which made them both laugh.

"Thank you so much Merlin"

"You're welcome"

Aithusa then walked up to Merlin and nuzzled him as well "hey it's good to see you too"

Morgana smiled "did you hatch her?"

"Yeah she's the first and only dragon I've hatched"

"That must have been quite the experience, how did you name her?"

"It's hard to explain but that's how they hatch, you have to give them a name to call them forth from the egg. I named her for the light of the sun"

"Her names perfect. She saved me you know"

"Really when?"

"the second attempt of taking Camelot I was wounded by one of the knights and when I got to the forest I couldn't continue so I collapsed, next thing I knew I felt this warm breath that just felt like life flow within me and then I saw her. She flew off but returned maybe to make sure I was okay but ever since then we've taken care of each other"

Aithusa made another sound that sounded like a purr as if agreeing with Morgana. She looked back and forth between her friend and her dragon lord and could see they were right for each other, she could also see the pain in both of their eyes from the past but she knew that their future was good. She walked back over to Morgana and nuzzled her stomach which tickled making her laugh and patting her friends head. "I wish she could talk, but after the Sarrum imprisoned us I don't think she ever will"

"I'll teach her, or at least try. She's my dragon and I will do everything I can to help her although I'm going to have to ask for help"

"What do you mean ask for help, help from whom?"

Merlin gave her his goofy smile before looking to the sky and shouting "**O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!**"

Morgana shuddered when Merlin shouted, his voice was so deep and sexy and she couldn't help but feel turned on. When he finished he continued looking to the sky "Merlin what did you just do"

Without breaking his contact with the sky he replied "I called Kilgharrah"

"Who's Kilgharrah?"

"He was the last dragon until Aithusa hatched, he's my kin and friend, but I have to warn you Morgana" he looked back at her staring into her eyes "he warned me against you and he knew you would go against Arthur so please if he is harsh it's just because he has known the prophecies for a long time."

"Okay I trust you Merlin but what if he tries to attack me?"

"He won't, I'll make sure no harm comes to you"

Just then he spotted a black figure in the distance coming towards them

"You might want to move back"

Aithusa was making happy chirping noises knowing her guardian was approaching.

Morgana held her breath as she saw the large dragon descend onto the field, he was massive in size she looked over to Aithusa and just imagined her becoming that size.

"Warlock why have you called me here and with that witch here?"

"DO NOT call her a witch; she's changed Kilgharrah I..."

"I HAVE WARNED YOU BEFORE WARLOCK"

"Yes you have warned me, but I'm telling you she's changed if she hadn't I would have stopped her even though it would have killed me"

"What are you saying Merlin?"

"Please just listen to me, she has changed, she came to me wanting to resolve peace with Arthur. I love her and will do anything for her, your my kin Kilgharrah please just trust me"

Morgana stepped forward to face Kilgharrah, she was shaking from fear of the size of the dragon but she held her ground "Kilgharrah, I don't want to fight any more Merlin has helped me, I love him and since you are his kin I'm hoping we can at least get along"

"If what you say is true wi..." Merlin shot him a look that made him reconsider his choice of word "high priestess, then surly you wouldn't proving to me"

"If I must, what would I have to do?"

"Kilgharrah no harm will come to her"

"of course not young warlock, i just wish to see if she has truly changed if she has then my fire will stay the same however if she has not then it will burn green i promise no harm will come however i cannot speak for your heart if she has not changed."

Morgana stepped forward away towards Kilgharrah, when she was a reasonable distance towards him she stopped and closed her eyes, she felt a warm feeling cover her and felt at peace. In Merlin's view he saw his kin breathe fire towards his love; his heart was beating rapidly for fear if something went wrong of if Kilgharrah did not hold true to his word. When the flame touched Morgana his heart was beating with happiness, it stayed the same colour.

Kilgharrah stopped breathing fire and stopped to look at the priestess, he may not have trusted her but she had proved that she had changed.

Merlin walked up to Morgana when he noticed that the flames did not disappear, he saw that her eyes were still closed and he took her hand, she instantly opened her eyes to look into his. As soon as her eyes made contact Merlin was also engulfed in the flame, to all of their shock the flame turned into a bright blue with hints of green.

"Kilgharrah what's happening?"

"The blue flame only happens when a dragon lord finds his true soul mate; it is also a spiritual bonding to make you as one"

Aithusa, witnessing her dragon lord and friend bond was making happy noises which made Morgana turn her head and small, Merlin looked at Morgana, seeing her engulfed in the blue flame which showed they were true soul mates made his heart swell with happiness so he gave her a quick kiss, Morgana instantly made the kiss deeper and they only parted when they were out of breath, they then noticed that the flame was gone from around them.

"High priestess I'm glad you have changed and I am sorry for calling you a witch, you must understand that..."

"Kilgharrah there is no need to explain, if I had known the prophecies as long as you had I would have doubted me as well, although I'm not happy that you made Merlin poison me"

"It was to ensure Albion's future"

"It's okay"

Aithusa then walked to step to Morgana's side; Kilgharrah took notice of her and noticed that she looked deformed

"WARLOCK WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO HER?"

Merlin then stepped forward next to her about to speak but Morgana beat him to it

"I can explain, we were both held prisoner by the Sarrum for two years, and the pit was to small for her to grow"

"Kilgharrah, I know I am the last dragon lord but I don't know how to help her speak"

"Hmm I might be able to help her" Kilgharrah breathed over Athusia with a cold breath, Morgana recognised the same feeling when Aithusa healed her.

"i have healed her warlock but you will need to teach her. First in the dragon tongue"

Morgana smiled and hugged Aithusa, she was glad to know her friend would be able to speak.

Merlin watched them until he heard Kilgharrah's voice in his head _"Merlin I hope you know what you are doing, I know that she has changed but I'm afraid if she changes her mind again your heart won't be able to stop her without destroying you"_

_"Don't worry Kilgharrah i love her and she me, as long as were together I will give her no reason to doubt Camelot or the future Arthur will build"_

"We must be off, before dawn and people notice Morgana gone"

"Merlin do we have to?"

"Unfortunately but do not worry we will come back"

Morgana gave Aithusa one last hug before walking back over to Merlin and taking his hand

"Will we see you again Kilgharrah?"

"Do not worry Merlin I have a while yet"

Kilgharrah took off with Athusia following him and left Merlin and Morgana staring at their shadows flying off into the distance.

* * *

After a while they walked back towards Camelot, they were lucky enough to make it back to her room without having any guards in their way. As soon as they reached the door Merlin kissed her cheek

"goodnight Morgana" he turned around to walk but he was grabbed by his top and pulled into her room, he had no time to think as he was pushed against the now closed-door with her attacking his mouth, which when he realised what was happening responded immediately.

Merlin took control and moved them towards her bed as they started undressing each other; his jacket was thrown to the other side of the room while he moved her dress off her shoulders. He started to undo the laces at the back but couldn't get them undone so he ripped it off her.

"MERLIN"

He didn't listen and started kissing her neck making her forget about her dress, she would yell at him later. They both fell when her ankles reached the edge making her fall back onto her bed, he moved his kisses down from her lips down her neck to her breasts "so beautiful" she blushed and he continued moving down

"Merlin wh..."

"I promised you pleasure did I not?"

He kissed her thighs the moved to her entrance, she was so wet and it made him smile knowing that he had made her like this. He licked along her entrance making her scream in pleasure; he enjoyed the taste so he continued licking plunging his tongue faster. Her hands moved to his hair encouraging him, he knew she would last much longer so he moved to her clit, as soon as his tongue touched she exploded

"Merlin yes YES"

Her back arched as she climaxed, and he licked her out, she tasted so delicious to him and he couldn't get enough.

She grabbed his shoulders pulling him so their faces were level and kissed him, she tasted herself but she enjoyed it. She felt him against her and couldn't take it anymore

"Merlin please I need you inside me"

He was happy to oblige and moved his tip to her entrance. He slowly pushed in and both gasped and the feeling of being complete.

"I love you Gana" he kissed her with all the love he has while he thrust in and out slowly, he released her mouth as Her legs wrapped around him making him go deeper

"Merlin fuck me hard"

He sped his pace and started pounding into her making her scream his name, he wouldn't last long but he wanted them to climax together so he held off.

As he continued pounding into her she held onto his shoulders for dear life. They were breathing hard and when he hit her sweet spot she exploded for the second time that night, as she climaxed her nails were digging into Merlin's shoulders drawing some blood, her walls tightening brought Merlin to his own release and she was filled with his warmth and his spilled inside her.

He rolled over to her side and laid next to her. Both were out of breath and breathing hard but Morgana managed to speak

"That...was...fantastic"

He grinned and held her close to him, she laid her head on his chest and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Why did you call me Gana?"

"I thought it was a good nickname for you, if you don't want me to call you it I won't"

"No no its fine I like it, I was just curious"

They fell back into silence for a while longer and Merlin thought she fell asleep and he was drifting of as well but she spoke bringing him back into his thoughts

"Thank you for tonight Merlin"

"You're more than welcome Gana"

Her breathing became even as she was falling asleep and he was also falling but he heard her speak just before he drifted off

"Night Merlin"

He smiled at her, loving the feeling of her next to him making him fell asleep; he was looking forward to his dreams and then waking up next to his other half.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey everyone im back =D  
**

**sorry i never published on Wednesday like i promised but when i was reading chapter 8 over I didn't like it so i started from scratch =D  
**

**thank you all for the kind words im looking on the brighter side of things =)  
**

**thank you for those who did the last chapter and finding my errors (late night writing is seriously not good and please its 3am as im writing this so if there are mistakes let me know)  
**

**please review I love hearing opinions or what you would like to see in the story and they generally make me happy and bring a smile on my face =)  
**

**enjoy  
**

**Disclaimer - all rights of Merlin belong to the BBC and the creators I wished I owned Merlin like most people but I do not = (**

* * *

Gwen was walking towards Morgana's chambers; she was so happy that her friend had returned. But she was still unsure and upset with her but after they had short talk while Arthur and Merlin were out of the room they both agreed to meet for breakfast and talk things properly. The future looked bright and Gwen couldn't keep the smile of her face as she was approaching Morgana's door.

The morning light shining through the windows woke Merlin but he couldn't care less. He looked down at Morgana who was still asleep with both their arms wrapped around each other and her head resting on his chest. the sunlight was shining on her face making her look like the goddess she was, he was so happy for at last things were getting back to the way they should, Arthur was accepting magic and slowly building Albion, Athusia would eventually speak and he was with and marrying his soul mate after she wanted to change. He hugged her slightly and she moaned and started to stir, he remained still but stared at her beautiful face and the next thing he knew the emerald eyes that he fell in love with when he first came to Camelot were looking at his blue ones and a loving smile was on her face, he kissed her with such love and passion which she responded immediately. When they broke apart her eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lip and he had a grin on his face

"I could get used to waking up like this every morning"

"Definitely"

He released his hold on her as she started to move it surprised him when she straddled him and started kissing his neck

"Someone's eager this morning"

She looked at him in his eyes and had a smirk on her lips

"I could say the same"

He blushed at her words and was about to speak but she cut him off by kissing him, this one wasn't filled with love but with lust. She snaked her tongue in his mouth and they both battled for dominance. He won and flipped them over so he was on top and pinned her hands above her head with one hand while the other snaked down her body from her neck to the valley between her breasts.

"So beautiful"

He kissed her neck and she moaned, they were too lost in the passion to notice the knock on the door.

"Morgana are you OH MY" she quickly turned around after seeing the scene before her

"GWEN!"

Merlin fell out of the bed as soon as he heard Gwen yell and tried grabbing the covers but Morgana kept a hold on them trying to cover herself

"CLOTHES! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!"

"umm Merlin are these them?" Gwen picked up his trousers that were on the floor next to the door and threw them over her shoulder.

"Thanks" he quickly put them on

Morgana couldn't help herself and she started to laugh, Gwen soon followed. Merlin was red with embarrassment but he couldn't help himself and soon the three of them were in fits of laughter.

Gwen managed to speak in between the breaths she took from laughing to hard "are you decent?"

"Yes Gwen you can turn around now"

She did and when she looked at them she burst into laughter again.

"I am so sorry, I didn't realise Merlin was here"

"It's okay Gwen I'm not really supposed to be here"

"Yes but you two are getting married eventually so it's understandable"

Morgana decided to cut in, as much as she loved to chat she really wanted Gwen to leave so her and Merlin could continue.

"So Gwen what do I owe the pleasure?

"Oh right, don't you remember we were going to have breakfast and talk"

"I am so sorry I forgot" she then hit Merlin's arm lightly but it still stung

"Ow! what was that for?"

"I blame you for forgetting"

"I'm sorry you weren't exactly worried or complaining last night and it was you who started this morning" Morgana blushed but she held his gaze, she wanted him so badly right now and she was tempted to tell Gwen to leave but her thoughts were cut

"Guys I'm still in the room"

"Sorry Gwen"

"Anyway I'm going to leave and get breakfast sent up, that will give you time to get dressed" she turned to leave out the door but stopped "oh Merlin Arthurs looking for you"

"What does he want now?"

"No idea, have fun and see you soon Morgana"

She left and Merlin stood going to the rest of his clothes to put on, Morgana rose from the bed still nude and walked over to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek

"Well that was awkward"

"Yes but it was funny"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Morgana, if she tells Arthur I'm never going to live this down"

"Don't worry she's not going to tell Arthur but the more important thing is why are you putting your clothes back on?"

"Morgana I would love to continue what we started before but if Arthur's looking for me he might walk in on us and I'm sure both of us don't want that, and Gwen will be returning and I'm sure she's embarrassed enough by walking in the first time"

She pouted and walked back to the bed laying down and showing every inch of her body

"You sure Emrys?" she said his name seductively and it took all his strength to not walk over to her

"I would love to Morgana; you don't know how much restraint I'm having on myself right now"

"Fine" she sighed and looked pouted like her favourite toy had been taken away, he walked over to her a gave her a loving kiss "later" she smiled at him "I look forward to it"

He walked over the door but hesitated

"Go Merlin before I lock you in here"

He chuckled and left leaving Morgana to her thoughts

"well I better get dressed then" she found all of her clothes that were discarded to various places during the night and put them to be sent for washing, she then went to pick an outfit for the day. All of her clothes were still in her wardrobe and she ran her hands through them, she hadn't worn bright colours in so long and it felt strange to her. Settling on a blue dress that was not to bright she went behind her screen to change.

She was half-dressed when she heard a knock on the door and the voice of Gwen "Morgana can I come in?"

"Of course Gwen I'm just getting changed"

Gwen walked in and set down their breakfast and took a seat, Morgana walked to the table not a moment after and they both started their meal. They ate in silence since neither of them knew how to begin but it was Morgana who broke the ice

"Gwen I just want to say I'm truly sorry, for everything I've done to you."

"I never understood why Morgana, I was your servant and friend for so many years, we shared secrets and trust and you were my best friend. You even stood up for me against Uther multiple times and were there when I needed someone when my father died. Just tell me why?"

Morgana saw the pain she had caused her friend, not physical pain or emotional of tormenting Gwen but a close friend who was like a sister not understanding.

"Gwen I never meant to hurt you, not intentionally anyway. I wanted to become queen so I could bring magic back and to make people like me accepted and then I had a vision of you becoming queen and I couldn't have that. The past couple of years though have been more about revenge. Since the Sarrum captured me I just wanted everyone to hurt as much as I did and I didn't care anymore and I used you as a puppet to help me, I'm so sorry I hope you can forgive me"

"Morgana it will take me time to forgive you but I can see your reasoning but why did you never talk to me?"

"Gwen I was afraid. When I first found out I had magic I knew I had to hide it but I was so afraid, in the end I went to Merlin and he didn't help me so what was I supposed to do I thought if he wouldn't help no one would plus magic is the reason that Uther killed your father. I didn't know how you would react"

"It wasn't magic that killed my father that was Uther and I will never forget but I've moved on like my father would have wanted me to"

"That's what I've always admired about you Gwen; you see the goodness out of every situation where I let Morgause feed me with corruption"

"Why did you go to her?"

"She was my sister and was there when no one else was, she saved me after Merlin positioned me and taught me how use my magic and.."

"Wait Merlin poisoned you?"

"Yes and I was angry at him, I felt so betrayed and it's the main reason I turned against Camelot"

"I can understand I just wish you would have spoken to me although thinking on it I wouldn't have known how to react"

"I know and the guilt of causing such pain to you, Arthur and the people of Camelot will never go away but I can try to make amends"

"That's all that matters Morgana" she reached for her hand and took it in her own "I am truly glad your back and if you ever want to talk about what happened with the Sarrum I'm here to listen"

"Thanks Gwen"

Morgana continued eating but nearly choked when Gwen spoke

"I never knew Merlin had muscles so spill I want to know everything"

Morgana laughed she knew Gwen would want to know everything but where to begin.

* * *

Merlin yawned for the fifth time that morning

"Sorry Merlin am I keeping you up?"

"No sire"

"Good"

They continued riding through the forest; Arthur had wanted to go hunting so naturally Merlin had to go with him. He hated hunting but he was Arthur's servant and would always go with him. They rode in silence a few more minutes before Arthur dismounted and started walking into the clearing; Merlin followed him but was confused.

"Arthur what are we doing here?"

Arthur sat down on a log and stared at Merlin

"Were not hunting Merlin we all know how useless you are. I wanted to talk to you about your magic"

Merlin was terrified was he going to be exiled and that's why Arthur brought him along, he was brought out of his thoughts

"Don't be so worried Merlin I just want to ask you questions"

Merlin let out a breath he didn't know he had held and took a seat next to Arthur

"You're a dragon lord aren't you?"

"What…how…"

"I put the pieces together; they way you were so upset when Balinor died and if you're the most powerful sorcerer then you would also most likely be a dragon lord"

"Yes, the gift is passed from father to son so when he died I inherited the gift" he looked down at the ground; his father's death still hurt him. He may not have known him but he would have liked to and take him to his mother, he wouldn't know what would have happened but at least they could have tried to finally be together

"I'm so sorry Merlin I told you no man was worth your tears"

"It's okay Arthur you weren't to know"

"I didn't kill the dragon then did I?"

"No I stopped him from attacking while you were unconscious and sent him away, he's the last of his kind and my kin I couldn't kill him"

"Can you summon him?"

Merlin was shocked at his question

"Why?"

Merlin was worried about the answer, if Arthur just wanted him to summon him so he could kill Kilgharrah then he would refuse and Arthur would hate him even more and he would probably be exiled for defying the king

"I would like to speak to him"

"Arthur if you just want to kill him then I'm not going to summon him"

"Merlin you can be an idiot sometimes. I don't want to kill him I generally would like to speak to him and try to make peace with him"

"Why?"

"You're saying that a lot today and because if I'm going to re-look the magic law then I need to make peace with creatures and people of the old religion don't I?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes Merlin, as long as he doesn't try to kill me then I'm willing to talk"

"I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you but I don't think he would anyway"

Merlin then rose from the log and started walking with Arthur following until they reach a clearing that had enough space for Kilgharrah

"so how do you call him?"

Merlin smirked then looked to the sky

"**O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!**"

Arthur was taken aback from Merlin powerful voice, it sounded so controlling and strong that it didn't seem like the Merlin he knew

"so how come you act like an idiot when you have such power?"

Just then the black shape of Kilgharrah approached them and Merlin moved both him and Arthur who was shocked seeing the giant beast coming towards them away from where he would land.

"Merlin twice in two days that's a record. What can I do for you and the once and future king?"

Arthur snapped back into reality after hearing the dragon's words

"Wait you saw him yesterday, When did you have time?"

Merlin scratched the back of his neck since he knew he was caught and he mumbled his answer

"What Merlin?"

"I came here last night"

"Yes the warlock saw me yesterday and brought the high priestess with him"

Arthur's jaw dropped "YOU BROUGHT MORGANA?"

"Yes"

"Merlin you know she's not allowed out of the castle"

"I know Arthur I just wanted her to see Athusia and she did have her bracelets on"

Arthur wasn't happy but he would have to deal with Merlin later, right now he had to talk to a dragon

"So Merlin what can I help you with?"

"Actually I asked him to summon you; I wish to make peace with you. I can understand why you attack Camelot, after all you were locked in a dungeon by my father but I can't understand why you killed innocents however I wish to bring magic back to the kingdom and would like to know if you would live peacefully and never harm Camelot "

"Young king I have always known you would bring magic back and build Albion, I will not harm Camelot but I will be here if it needs protecting. Now that you know I am still alive I can help Merlin defend if need be"

"Thank you Kilgharrah"

"No thank you Arthur, you and Merlin are two sides of the same coin and there are many people and creatures such as myself who have waited so long for this new era"

He took off without another word and left Merlin and Arthur

"That went well"

"Merlin I'm not happy with you, how could you let Morgana out and who's Athusia?"

"Athusia is the dragon I hatched and Morgana's friend, I know I shouldn't have let her out but Kilgharrah saw that's she changed if she hadn't he would of still called her witch"

"You hatched a dragon?" Arthur put his hand to his head, all this new information was giving him a headache and he was wondering how much more Merlin had kept secret from him.

"Yes, let's go back to Camelot and I will tell you everything I promise"

"You better Merlin or I will make you clean the stables for the rest of your life"

"No you wouldn't clot pole"

Arthur laughed as they walked back and Merlin was smiling.

* * *

Morgana was bored, it was now noon and Gwen had left to deal with queen duties and she was stuck in her room. She had seen Gaius that morning to make sure he was okay and he asked her to become an apprentice to help him out since Merlin was always so busy. At first she declined saying that the people wouldn't want to be healed by a monster but he had told her that was the best way, to show people that even 'monsters' can do good.

She sighed, there was nothing to do not even magic. She looked down at her wrist and saw the bracelets, she hated not being able to use her magic, it was like a part of her was missing and she was afraid of how her body would react to not using it. A month seemed like a short time really but it would be a long one at the same time. The plus side of everything was she could focus on rebuilding the friendships with everyone.

Just then her door swung open and Merlin rushed inside, he walked straight to her with a massive smile on her face and picked her up spinning her around, when he put her down he gave her such a passionate loving kiss. She placed one hand on his cheek and let out a satisfying breath as she bit her lower lip.

"What has you in such a happy mood?"

"Arthur spoke to Kilgharrah and made peace with him and he's looking over the magic law"

"Really? That's wonderful Merlin"

"After all this time we can finally be accepted for who we are"

He sat down on one of the chairs at the table and Morgana sat in his lap. "So how's you day been and how was your talk with Gwen?"

"Good we spoke about everything and then she asked about us so I told her everything"

"Everything?" he looked embarrassed Gwen had already walked in on them and if she knew everything they had done he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to look Gwen in the eyes again

"No not everything that's just between me" she pointed to herself "and you" she ran her hand down his chest but she wished he didn't have his top on.

Merlin saw the look in her eye but he couldn't get carried away he still had to ask her something

"Morgana later, anyone can walk in. so what else have you done?"

She cuddled into his chest not wanting to lose the contact with him but he was right, they didn't want a repeat of this morning.

"Nothing much really I've been quite bored, although I did see Gaius and he wants me to be his apprentice since your bust most of the time and he thinks my healing magic will be useful"

"That's brilliant it is a shame you can start though until these are off" he held her wrists stroking the skin just next to the bracelets

"Yes but I can still help with herbs"

"Of course" they fell into silence just enjoying each other's arms and company but Morgana could tell something was on his mind

"Merlin what's on your mind?"

"Hmm oh nothing just thinking"

"About?"

"Well I was thinking about how busy I will be tonight"

She looked upset; if he was busy he wouldn't be spending time with her

"What are you doing tonight then?"

"Well I've got to help Gaius, do my chores, get married to you, help Arthur, and go to the tavern"

"You are not going to the tavern you can't handle your drink"

He smiled and waited a moment for it to settle in her mind. When it finally clicked she raised her head of his shoulder and looked at his shocked "married to me tonight?"

"Yes but only if you want to and It will only be our friends. If you want to wait I understand but mhphph" he was caught off guard as she kissed him

"YES tonight will be perfect"

She kissed him again and then laid her head on his shoulder again while his arms wrapped her in a hug.

"Your still not going to the tavern"

He laughed "I wouldn't dream of it, besides I would much spend my night with you since you will be my wife"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Hey everyone im so sorry for not updating for awhile. last week i was sorting stuff out and had no time to write and then i went away for the weekend to visit my friend in Canterbury just to get away from everything.**

**now im back and feeling better. so what im going to do now is update every monday, not going to set a time just it will be a monday however if i finish writing the new chapter before the next monday i will be publishing early so not to keep you all waiting.**

**if you do see any grammar, spelling and punctuation mistakes just give me a PM and I'll fix it =)**

**thank you everyone for kind words and thoughts**

**and thank you to everyone who reviewd, followed and fav'd it means a lot so please review it makes me happy =D **

**Disclaimer - all rights of Merlin belong to the BBC and the creators I wished I owned Merlin like most people but I do not = (**

* * *

Morgana was still in shock even after Merlin left to arrange things; she was sitting on her bed just contemplating what had happened to her in a short amount of time.

She was finally with Merlin, all their hate now in the past and she was welcomed back to Camelot where Arthur had accepted her and forgiven her. Gwen was her friend again after talking about everything and she hoped the people would learn to forgive her and be accepted by them. And now she as getting married. She laid back on her bed and started to laugh to herself

"Who would have thought, me married"

She was brought out of her happy thoughts by a gentle knock on the door

"Come in"

Her smile grew even more as Gwen entered with her own smile

"So I guess you heard"

"Of course Merlin arranged it with Arthur and you know how Arthur is with secrets. I'm so happy for you Morgana, I knew for the first time Merlin gave you flowers that you were meant to be together"

"I just can't believe it, I'm getting married tonight!"

"Which is why I'm here, we need to get your dress"

Morgana stood up quickly

"I FORGOT"

"Morgana calm…"

But Morgana didn't hear instead she started pacing up and down the room

"There's so much to do, I need to get my dress and there so much to organise I know it's only small but still just...

"MORGANA"

Finally Morgana stopped walking and looked to Gwen

"Gwen there's so much; I don't think we can get married tonight"

"Okay I came here to tell you everything. Arthur and Merlin planned this while they went hunting and arranged it all. When the retuned they spoke to me and I made sure everything can get done. Preparations are made for tonight so do not worry about any of that, as for you dress which is why I'm here, Eleanor came to me asking if you wanted her to make something since she made all of your favourite dresses."

"YES I can't thank you enough Gwen"

"Good well ill go and get her then, she's also missed you by the way"

As Gwen left Morgana alone she let out a long breath. Having everything already sorted took a load of her mind and since Eleanor offered to make her dress she was even more happy, Eleanor was the best seamstress in the entire kingdom so no doubt her dress would be perfect.

She walked over to her vanity and sat down while she waited, just then her jewellery box caught her eye, she decided to look through it and was glad to find everything still in place. There was one thing she wanted to find, so she lifted the main compartment which revealed a sliding bottom. She picked out the ring inside and tears shone in her eyes as she recalled when she was given the ring.

_A young Morgana of five was outside with her father, both were laying down on the grass looking at the clouds and picking out the shapes they made_

"_That one looks like a bunny"_

"_It's as cute as you my princess"_

"_But I'm not a bunny daddy"_

"_You're my little bunny, come here"_

_He then started tickling her and she couldn't help but laugh_

"_No daddy...Haha …stop"_

_He eventually did and brought her into his lap while brushing her hair with his fingers_

"_Daddy do you have to go?"_

"_I'm sorry my princess but I promise not to go for long, you won't miss me that much you will be having so much fun"_

"_It's no fun without you" she crossed her arms and stared at him with a pout_

"_Don't be like that princess"_

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and started speaking but it came out all mumbled_

"_What was that?"_

_She moved her head back round and started playing with the silver ring on his left finger "Who will read me my bed time stories?"_

_Gorlois then removed the ring she was playing with and placed it in her palm_

"_Sweetheart I want you to look after my ring"_

"_But you never take it off"_

"_I know but I want you to have it so you always have a part of me with you" he started tracing the engraving with his finger "this wolf represents loyalty and compassion as well as friendship"_

"_I thought wolves are dangerous?"_

"_They are princess but they are just like us in a way. They are also guardians so Keep it with you Morgana and know that when I'm not here the wolf will protect you" he then closed her hand around the ring and kissed the top of her head_

"_I will daddy"_

She smiled as she placed the ring on her right hand index finger. The ring was pure silver with a wolf howling in the middle, there was also a small sapphire that made the wolf's eye. All around the ring was a pattern of two lines intertwining at certain points in the middle of the spaces they made were small emeralds.

Her father may not have been able to see her get married but he was there with her in spirit and was still protecting her.

She stood up but came over dizzy and had to balance herself on the table, she closed her eyes as she started to feel sick and could tell she was getting a headache.

"Morgana?"

She took a moment before speaking

"Come in Gwen"

"Morgana are you okay?"

Gwen quickly walked over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder to help her steady herself

"I'm fine just stood up to fast"

"Are you sure you look pale"

"I guess it's the excitement"

"Morgana that wouldn't make you ill so quickly"

Morgana took a breath and opened her eyes to see Gwen with such a concerned look

"I think it's the bracelets and how my body is adjusting to not using magic, I used to use it all the time and now I've just stopped"

"That would explain it"

Suddenly Morgana heard a small cough; she looked to the door and saw Eleanor standing there.

"Thank you Gwen I'm fine now"

"Hello Morgana"

"Eleanor before we talk I just want to apologise you were such a close friend of mine and I…"

"Morgana it's in the past I'm just glad your back, I've missed you my friend"

Eleanor then walked over to her she was startled when she gave her a hug, Morgana was hesitant since it was all so strange but soon she returned it. She had missed Eleanor; they had been friends since she first came to Camelot when she was younger.

"Right let's get started on your dress, you will want to make Merlin's mouth drop to the floor"

* * *

"Merlin will you stop tapping you foot, she's not going to run away or back out she loves you too much"

Merlin and Arthur were standing in the throne room with Geoffrey and Gaius near them talking, Gaius was explaining to Geoffrey everything including Merlin's secret which Merlin gave him permission to.

"I'm not worried that she's not going to show I'm just excited"

Of course Arthur wouldn't understand and think he was nervous but he hadn't been there when Kilgharrah told him they were soul mates so of course she was going to marry him, and he couldn't wait. There future would begin finally and all the past pain would be that, in the past.

Merlin looked around the room; it was only going to be a small ceremony so there were only a few people. He saw Leon talking to Gwaine and Percival a few other knights were talking on the opposite side of the room, then to his left was Gaius and Geoffrey which he saw Geoffrey look at him with a massive smile which made Merlin feel strange, then at last was Arthur to his left.

He stared in a few more moments of silence until someone tapped him on his right shoulder; he turned to look at the person and was happily shocked

"MOTHER!"

Merlin wrapped her and she gave him a kiss on the cheek

"My little boy getting married"

"Mother what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like, I'm seeing my only son get married"

"I mean how did you know?"

"Oh Arthur sent one of his men and fastest horse to Ealdor and requested my presence here and when I got here Arthur explained everything, I'm upset Merlin how you didn't think to invite me"

"Mother is wasn't on purpose this was supposed to be a small ceremony then I was planning on bring Morgana back home to have our custom wedding" he then looked over to Arthur who had gone and started talking to Leon and the others so he just smiled at him letting him know his thanks.

After catching up with Hunith and everyone having a few more laughs they gathered and everyone took their places Merlin with Arthur behind him and the other guests in a small semi circles with the middle clear where Morgana would walk to the right side and next to Merlin.

Gwen entered the room and walked to Morgana's side but behind where Morgana would stand but Merlin didn't care, he saw and angel in the doorway who started walking down towards them.

Merlin's mouth dropped as he saw how beautiful Morgana was, the dress she wore was a beautiful white, down the side was a flower branch but instead of flowers there were green emeralds that matched her eye colour. The dress itself was off the shoulders and her hair was let down and curled slightly, his mouth dry went dry as the dress showed off her arms and small amount of cleavage. But before he could have another thought she reached him.

"You look so beautiful"

Morgana blushed and she got a good look at him he was wearing, he was wearing a proper shirt and a knight's cape but he still had his neckerchief around his neck

"You not to bad yourself"

Merlin winked and they held hands, both were lost gazing into each other's eyes as Geoffrey started speaking.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate, by the ancient right of hand fasting, the union of Merlin and Morgana"

"Merlin do you wish to become one with Morgana?"

"I do with all my heart"

"Morgana do you wish to become one with Merlin?"

"I do with all my heart"

"Do the king and queen bless this union?"

Both Arthur and Gwen answered at the same time "we do" both were smiling happy for their friend and sister

"Then with this ribbon, I do tie a knot, and by doing so, bind your hands and your hearts for all eternity."

As he wrapped the ribbon Hunith let a small tear fall from her eye. she could see the love radiating between her son and her now daughter, she was so happy she only wished that Merlin's father could have been here.

"You may kiss your bride"

Merlin wasted no time his lips were locked onto Morgana's before she could blink but she happily responded immediately. The guests started clapping but they were to lost in each other to even notice and it was only when it started getting to much that Arthur stepped in a tapped Merlin on the shoulder

"Merlin you're supposed to wait for later for that, now let's drink!"

Morgana blushed and Merlin had his goofy grin they descended the few steps hand in hand towards their friends. Hunith wrapped Morgana in a hug

"Welcome to the family daughter"

Morgana smiled, she had missed Hunith the women was always so kind and caring.

"Thank you Hunith"

Merlin looked at them both and his smile grew wider, he couldn't be happier. He then noticed Gwen walking towards Leon but called her over. Morgana looked over to Merlin and she saw Merlin whisper something in Gwen's ear, she nodded then left the room. She wasn't gone left as she returned not a moment later and smiled at Merlin who nodded to him, Morgana wasn't sure what he was up to but for the time being she was to happy to care.

Gwaine walked over to Merlin and slapped him on the back

"Good on ya mate it's nice to see you happy and I'm sorry that I've been a bit cold with her, I'll try more since you're my best mate"

"Thanks Gwaine it really means a lot to me"

* * *

After a few more hugs and slaps on the back Merlin and Morgana took off to her chambers which were now theirs. As soon as they reached the door Merlin picked her up bridal style which made her giggle

"Close your eyes"

She hesitated but did and when he made sure she couldn't see he walked into the room

"**Bael onbryne"**

"You can open your eyes now"

Morgana slowly opened her eyes and gasped at the sight, there was candles all around the room which Merlin lit creating a romantic glow throughout the room. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and started kissing it. He placed her on the edge of the bed and she lied back using her arms to support herself. He attacked her lips with his own, the kiss was full of so much passion and love she couldn't wait anymore so she started taking off his clothes. His cape was the first to be removed along with his shirt and neckerchief

"Your… wearing to.. Much" he managed to get it out between kisses. he moved his lips down her neck and he sucked on her pulse point making her throw he head back and moan loudly, her moans made him harder than he already was so he continued his assault and moved to her shoulder, he slowly lowered the shoulders of her arms but before he could do anything Morgana pulled him down onto the bed and switched their roles.

She removed her dress slowly and seductively and he watched with eyes of a predator, eventually she slipped the dress off fully and let it pool on the floor around her feet, Merlin's mouth went dry; she couldn't get any more beautiful and now she was his and his alone. She removed his trousers quickly and straddled him; she wasted no time and started to rub her wet core against him making him moan huskily.

"I love you Morgana"

She ground harder against him and he couldn't take it, He flipped them back around and moved them so she was against her pillows. He positioned himself at her entrance and teased her slightly, she was so wet and ready for him and it made him smile knowing how much she wanted him.

"Merlin please I need you"

Without another word he thrusted himself inside her welcoming heat, they both moaned at the pleasure and connection between them, sure this wasn't their first time but it was their first as man and wife and somehow the thought made their pleasure more.

He started slowly but Morgana had other ideas and wrapped her legs around him making him thrust deeper. She dug her nails into his back when he started thrusting into her faster and harder and the only sound was their moans and heavy breathing.

Soon enough Morgana cried out in pleasure screaming his name as she came, Merlin followed whispering her name as he released himself inside her. After a few seconds he rolled off her, both were laying side by side breathing heavy with a thin sheen of sweat covering them.

It took them a few moments to get back to their regular breathing and Morgana rolled over on her stomach while looking at him.

"That was incredible"

He looked at her and started stoking her back giving her his famous grin

"My beautiful wife"

As she felt his hand moved up and down her it sent chills down her spine and soon enough she could feel herself wanting him again.

Merlin was admiring the curves of her body he was so lucky. He looked at her eyes which showed the lust in them and he soon found himself becoming hard again.

He straddled her back and started kissing the back of her neck; she tilted her head back so she could reach his lips and she cupped his face with her hand. He positioned himself at her entrance and slid into her, her back arched and he rested his head on her shoulder. The position allowed him to thrust deeper into her making her scream in pleasure

"FASTER"

He kissed her shoulder as he trusted harder and lightly bit her causing her to fall over the edge in pure ecstasy.

"Yes...Yes…YES"

He steady his movement while she came down from her high but she took control and pushed him back slightly, understanding what she wanted he pulled out of her and rolled so he was lying on his back.

She moved on top and straddled him, she grabbed his member and stroked him earning more moans from him

"Please Morgana"

She wanted to tease him just a little longer and started to kiss his chest, she lingered her kisses to one spot and them moved slowly down. When she reached just above his navel she looked up and saw he had his eyes closed looking like he was waiting to explode.

"Please Morgana I'm begging here"

She smirked at how he sounded but decided to end his torture; she positioned him at her entrance and slowly slid down on to him.

She started out a steady rhythm and he placed his hands on her waist helping her move faster. It only took a few seconds when he felt himself near explosion but he wanted her to release at the same time. He sat up still holding her waist bringing her closer to him while thrusting in time with her; she held onto his shoulders as he started to lick her breast then took her nipple and began to suck. She moved faster than before and then she herself explode.

Her release triggered Merlin's and as he released himself within her they both held to each other on as a lifeline. They were in pure bliss and remained connected for a few more moments, both their foreheads were touching and they were both breathing heavily. Merlin opened his eyes at the same time Morgana did and she let out a small laugh

"Now that was unbelievable"

She moved to the side of him and laid on his chest with one arm around him and the other tracing patterns on his chest while he wrapped an arm around her waist while the other stroked her hair. She looked up at him and he looked back at her, their eyes showed the love they felt for each other.

"Thank you Merlin"

"For what?"

She looked back down and continued tracing patterns

"For accepting me for who I am and loving me even after all I've done"

He cupped her face and brought her head back up to look at him and he gave her a tender kiss

"Morgana I've loved you since I first came to Camelot and never in my wildest dreams would I think that me a servant would every marry you or you love me in return. Everything was my fault and I take the blame but that's in the past, I just can't wait to start our future together"

"You were never a servant in my eyes Merlin, you were the most caring friend anyone could have asked for, please don't blame yourself for what happened we both made mistakes. Who would have thought that I would be here in Camelot in your arms after everything that's happened and that Arthur will bring back magic"

"I know we have so much to look forward to especially when you have those bracelets removed and I can teach you and you teach me"

Morgana looked at the bracelets, god she hated them with a passion but still it was a price to pay for long-term happiness

"How are you without using magic?"

"I'm okay my body is adjusting horribly though, I felt sick and dizzy earlier"

"That's expected I am sorry I know what it's like having your magic taken away"

"I'm sorry about that"

"don't be if it wasn't for you removing my magic I would have never gone to the crystal cave and we wouldn't have made love and then you would be here now"

"I like the way you view everything Merlin"

He hugged her closer to him

"I love you my wife"

"And I love you my husband. Wow that is strange to use"

Merlin smiled "yea but a good strange"

Morgana smiled back and leaned towards Merlin's lips with her own "very good"

They kissed with passion and it soon became deeper when she snaked her tongue in his welcoming mouth, they only parted when the need to breath came to great

"not that I'm complaining Morgana but someone's very eager"

"why would I be its my wedding night after all"

She moved down his chest placing hot kisses as she went lower. His breath hitched when she reached just above his member and he felt himself become hard straight away. God she was going to be the death of him but what a way to go

"good thing we have all night then"

She smirked seductively before taking him in her mouth starting another hot passionate lust within them both that would last all the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Hey everyone, not going to to speak long just want to say thanks to everyone who followed, favd and reviewed  
**

**please review as i like to know your thoughts on how you think i am doing and please if you do see any mistakes just give me a PM =) **

**this is my first story and i have a few other ideas for new stories in my head but it all depends on how well this does =)**

**Disclaimer - all rights of Merlin belong to the BBC and the creators I wished I owned Merlin like most people but I do not = (  
**

* * *

Morgana woke up to the sunlight shinning on her eyes, she didn't want to wake up but she knew she had to. She reached over to Merlin but found the space he occupied was empty, she was sad he wasn't there but she knew Arthur needed him.

It had been a month since the wedding and she couldn't have been happier, after their wedding night they spent the entire week in the bedroom and had their meals brought outside the door. Arthur wasn't happy but Merlin didn't care as they were lost in their own world.

Eventually they left and Arthur requested Merlin to his chambers and after having a talk with Merlin he made him court advisor and protector. It meant less time with Morgana but it meant that magic would be returned much quicker. Morgana didn't mind she was usually busy with Gaius helping him with his rounds. At first she didn't want to help him with rounds afraid of the rejection of people, but after a few were brought into the study and they saw she was good and helping them word soon spread and the people were much accepting of her. Of course there were a few who still yelled at her but she could understand and handle it.

She rose from the bed and walked behind the screen and got dressed for the day. She was going to ask Arthur is she could visit Athusia and if he could come along, he still needed to meet her and since he wouldn't allow her to leave the grounds she thought it would be perfect.

She walked over to her vanity to sort out her hair, which was a mess thanks to last night's activities not that she was complaining. The thought made her smile, he was such an incredible lover and she couldn't get enough, the way his body was sculpted and the way he caressed her, she was getting hot just thinking about it and she wished he was here right now.

Her bracelets clinked against the table and she looked down at them, in a couple of days she would finally be free of them and would be allowed to use her magic. Merlin and her could finally teach each other and show people that magic was good. She couldn't wait, the bracelets were nothing but a problem making her feel ill all the time, sure Merlin said it was normal but he never had to put up with it.

After finally finishing getting ready she left to find Arthur, she walked through the corridors and she still couldn't believe how normal it felt to be home. No matter what she was always grateful to her sister, after all she helped her understand her magic and was there to protect her when she needed and gave her a home but she was glad to have her friends and brother back and she always found Camelot was her home.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see Gwaine coming around the corner and collided with him, knocking them both back onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry Gwaine"

"It's alright"

He was the first up and he held his hand to help Morgana. She brushed herself off and looked at him. She was still unsure about Gwaine, he always seemed to avoid her but he was one of Merlin's best friends

"Actually Morgana I was on my way to see you"

"Really?" she was shocked, she had no clue why Gwaine would seek her out since usually he only went to her chambers to find Merlin.

"Yea I just wanted to apologise"

"For what?"

"For being so cruel to you and ignoring you"

"Gwaine I…" but before she could continue her raised his hands cutting her off

"Just let me talk. When you returned to Camelot I was the one who was most sceptical of you changing especially since you tortured me. But you have done nothing to suggest that you want to go back to taking over Camelot and killing everyone. Morgana I won't forgive you but Merlin's my best mate so I should try and get along with you, just if you ever heart him or break his heart I will kill you"

She smiled at how he was such a loyal friend but she also knew he was dead serious.

"I completely understand Gwaine, I've wanted to apologise to you as well about everything I've done. I know it can never undo what I did but I had hoped to get to know you much better since Merlin talks highly of you and to see your such a loyal friend, well let's just say Merlin is lucky to have you"

"You as well Morgana, I've not seen him so happy or smile as much since you both married. I'm glad he has you"

"Im the one who's lucky Gwaine, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here"

"He does have a tendency of helping people, but I mustn't keep you from where you were going"

"He does and don't worry I was only going to find Arthur to ask him something"

"Oh I've just come from speaking to him and Merlin, there were heading to the training grounds"

"Thank you Gwaine"

He smiled and she returned it

"Well the least I can do is offer to escort you to them" he then held out his arm "only if you wish and maybe we can talk more?"

"I would like that very much Gwaine" he took his arm and they started walking, yep things were defiantly getting better.

"Come on Merlin prove to me how powerful you really are"

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Nope you just said you could beat me in a fight so come on" he withdrew his sword as he stepped onto the training field "let's fight"

"Arthur I don't want..."

"Come on don't be a coward now"

Merlin smiled and walked towards Arthur, picking up a sword in the process

"You're not using magic?"

"Yes and no, I can hold my own with a sword so I thought I would use both"

They started circling each other each trying to figure out who would make the first move. After seeing an opening Arthur strike first and Merlin blocked

"Good Merlin I see you are learning"

Merlin started striking back but Arthur easily disarmed him

"Hmm maybe I'm wrong"

Then with a flash of his eyes Merlin's sword started to levitate and fight Arthur on its own, Arthur had a hard time fighting back against it as it didn't let up once. After a few more hits and blocks Merlin took the sword back. They continued to spar and Merlin didn't lose his sword another time but he was growing tired of trying to keep blocking without magical help, he wanted to prove to Arthur he could hold his ground.

Morgana and Gwaine arrived on the training ground to see both Merlin and Arthur sparring and both were surprised at how Merlin was holding his ground against Arthur, even attacking him a few times as well.

"_Merlin why are you not using magic?"_

Her voice in his head made him surprised nearly allowing Arthur a hit to his chest

"_I wanted to prove I can hold my own without magic, even though he wanted to see if I could beat him with it"_

"_We both know who would win so why not just finish up with magic so I can talk to him"_

"_Not here to see your loving husband then?"_

"_You wish Merlin"_

He mentally laughed and she giggled out loud which made Gwaine look at her.

Arthur stopped attacking to give Merlin and him a breath

"Give up?"

With a flash of his eyes, Arthur's sword was no longer in his hands but across the field and Merlin tripped him up as he watched the sword. Then when Arthurs back was on the ground Merlin pointed his sword at his chest

"Give up?" he smirked as Arthur looked upset

He moved the sword and replaced his sword with a hand to help him up in a friendly gesture.

"Why didn't you do that to being with?"

Merlin just smiled and gestured over his shoulder, Arthur looked over and saw Morgana smiling and Gwaine with his arms crossed chuckling lightly.

"ahh wanted to impress your wife"

"Maybe"

They both walked over towards Gwaine and Morgana and they were walking to meet them

"I want a proper fight next time Merlin, no swords for you just magic"

"Okay but I want to do it at the clearing so people don't get scared"

Morgana had reached Merlin and threw her arms around him kissing him with passion, it lasted a few minutes before Arthur could take watching his sister making out with Merlin

"So Morgana what do we owe this pleasure to?"

Both Morgana and Merlin broke apart and blushed at the same time

"I wanted to ask you if I could leave Camelot and see Athusia and I wanted you to accompany me so you could finally meet her"

"That sounds like a great idea Morgana I would love to"

Merlin smiled at the thought "I'll get the horses ready"

Arthur looked at Merlin and smiled at Morgana before speaking "sorry Merlin can you miss this one, you see her every day and night as much as I hate the thought. So I would like to spend time with my sister"

"_Sorry Merlin"_

"_It's alright I understand"_

"That's fine Arthur I understand, I'll tell Kilgharrah to meet you two and the clearing and I'll get your horses ready"

"You don't have to do that Merlin; I can get mine and Arthurs horses ready"

"I want to" he smiled and gave her a quick kiss before heading off with Gwaine who followed him.

"I'll go and tell Gwen where were going so she doesn't worry, care to join me?"

Morgana was about to reply when her stomach started hurting her, it was only a quick pain but it was enough to make Arthur worried

"Are you okay Morgana?"

"I'm fine just a small stomach ache"

"Are you sure your okay for this ride?"

"Yes I'm fine, now let's go"

She took his arm as he led them both back to the castle.

* * *

"Morgana I'm really glad I could spend some time with you"

"Me to Arthur, I'm sorry I haven't been able to speak to you as much"

"It's understandable, you had just got married so you wanted to spend as much time as you can with Merlin and since he's my advisor now it will be less during the day, I am sorry."

"Its fine Arthur I see Merlin at night and I can say he makes me very happy"

Arthur halted his horse and looked like he was going to be sick, Morgana noticed this and started laughing

"Please don't continue its bad enough my sister is married, let alone a mental image of you with Merlin"

He shivered to get rid of the thoughts and Morgana just laughed more.

"It's not funny Morgana"

Morgana tried to reply but was cut off with a sharp pain in her stomach, it immediately made Arthur hurry off his horse and run to Morgana's.

"Morgana are you okay? We can head back if you want"

She didn't reply and closed her eyes to try and fight the pain. Arthur didn't know what to do he just had to wait for Morgana to speak to him.

After a few moments she opened her eyes and looked back to normal, like nothing had happened.

"Okay lets go"

She started moving her horse, leaving Arthur standing there unsure of what was happening. Eventually he realised she wasn't going to wait for him and quickly ran back to his horse to catch her up.

"Morgana wait up" he rode a little bit faster and when he caught up with her she was just smiling.

"What was that about?"

"Oh don't worry about that I've been feeling pains all day, it's just from these" she lifted her arms showing the bracelets

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise they would cause you pain"

"It's alright Arthur, it's just my body reacting to not using magic for so long, but in a few days these will be off and…"

"your not going to be evil again are you?

She looked directly in his eyes and saw he was being serious; it hurt her that after all this time he would think that she would just forget all that had happened the past month and return to hatred

"Arthur how can you say that, magic or not I changed because I was wrong. Plus if I tried taking over Camelot again Merlin would stand by you and it would break his heart and mine. I couldn't do that."

"I'm sorry Morgana"

"The time for anger and bitterness is over now Arthur, I wish you would see that. Come on lets continue"

They rode the rest of the way in silence and Arthur felt worse than ever. Things were going great and then he had to open his mouth.

They dismounted from their horses and tied them to the trees just next to the clearing. They both could see the shape of Kilgharrah and Morgana immediately walked towards him hoping to see her friend.

"Hello high priestess and king"

"Hello Kilgharrah it's nice to see you again"

"And you as well, but I must ask where is Merlin?"

"I asked Merlin to sit this trip out since I wanted to spend time with Morgana and she wanted to see how Athusia is doing"

"She is doing fine priestess; Merlin has been coming here just before dawn every other day to teach her the dragon language with my help"

"Merlin's been here?" both Morgana and Arthur looked at each other then smiled

"We really are brother and sister"

Morgana just continued smiling at his comment. She would have to have a talk with Merlin since she always believed he woke up just before her to help Arthur with court matters. She then noticed that Arthur had a huge smile looking at her and then over her shoulder, she turned to see what he was looking at and noticed Athusia walking towards them. She was much larger then when Morgana last saw her and healthier and without realising it she began to walk towards her dragon friend.

Athusia started running to Morgana and when she reached her Morgana wrapped her arms around her and gave her a long hug. Arthur looked at Kilgharrah who just smiled back at him.

"Young king something seems to be troubling you"

Arthur walked to the massive creature and sat down on the log that was near him

"I upset Morgana earlier" Kilgharrah looked at him waiting for him to explain

"Her stomach hurt her earlier and I never realised that the bracelets she's wearing were causing pain, she said she was okay but she couldn't wait for the next couple of days because they get taken off her but I asked her if she was going to become evil again. I just can't be sure yet I mean what if she's just being good because of the bracelets"

"Arthur I was also sceptical of her, after all I knew of the prophecies that said she would align with Mordred who was supposed to kill you. But my flame never lies and when it touched her i understood she was telling the truth about wanting to change."

"I never knew that, I need to make it right with her someway. I need to be able to prove I trust her again"

"Do not worry Arthur; after all that has happened do not blame yourself for doubts and I'm sure she understands that as well"

"Thank you Kilgharrah and I think you would be happy to know me and Merlin are almost finished rewriting the magic laws of Camelot. Were planning to make small changes first of all like the law won't have magic users executed unless they commit terrible crimes against others but it can be practised without fear. Merlin is sure that no one will practise for a while but I plan to have a street festival in the future that had Merlin and Morgana if she wants to create a sort of show."

"That is good; Albion will be upon us soon if you and Merlin continue the progress. Normally I would say that magic shouldn't be used for 'shows' but I can make an exception for this one"

"I came here to meet Athusia as well since I've never seen her but it seems like I'm going to have to wait until Morgana has finished hugging her"

Kilgharrah gave a chuckle at this "yes the two are bonded together, Athusia is always missing her"

"Talking about us?"

Both Morgana and Athusia had approached them as they were talking. Athusia was terrified of Arthur and hid behind Morgana for protection. Arthur saw this and kneeled down onto the floor trying to get Athusia to understand he wasn't a threat. Morgana nudge her lightly and Athusia took a few hesitant steps, she looked to Kilgharrah and he nodded. After understanding he was a friend she ran into Arthur knocking him onto his back and started making happy noises. Morgana and Kilgharrah just started laughing.

"Nice to meet you to" he gently sat up making her get off him then started stoking the top of her head.

"You're not so bad when your not breathing fire at me"

Athusia made a happy noise and looked back at Morgana while Arthur stood up again and turned to Kilgharrah.

"So she's Merlin's dragon?"

"Yes young king and she is learning how to speak, we are both allies of Camelot so you do not need to worry"

"I won't, it's nice to know that we have dragons to help protect Camelot. Maybe she could come to the training grounds before she gets to big so the knights can meet her"

Athusia made a chirping noise to agree.

"Maybe in the future, but for now we must be off"

"I hope to see you soon"

"And you as well young king"

Morgana was hugging Athusia again when Arthur turned around, he knew she hated to part from her.

"I'll see you soon Athusia and ill bring Merlin"

Athusia just nuzzled her stomach

"Fr..Fr..En.." she stopped trying and looked frustrated on trying to get the words out, so Kilgharrah sent an encouragement through his mind to hers and she tried again

"Fr...End…friend"

Morgana was speechless and shocked and small tears were running down her eyes, she enveloped Athusia in another hug.

"Yes Athusia friend, and always will be"

Morgana then released her and Athusia took off in flight with Kilgharrah following and Arthur and Morgana walked back to their horses.

"I can't wait to tell Merlin Athusia spoke"

"Actually Morgana there is somewhere else I want to take you before we return"

* * *

Morgana was speechless; she hadn't been here in so long.

"Thank you Arthur"

"It's alright I thought you might want to visit"

Morgana walked up the hill slowly towards Gorlois grave and tree. She missed him so much yet she knew he was always with her. When she reached his grave she couldn't hold back the tears.

"father I miss you so much, thanks to you and Merlin I'm finally living a happy life I just wish you could be here as well. so much has happened in this month. Arthur had nearly finished rewriting the laws to allow magic back, me and Merlin got married…"

The tears had stopped and she placed her hand on his grave

"I really wish you were there to give me away. You would like Merlin he is such a loving person and he makes me so happy, I just wish things could have been different before all the hatred but then again maybe things wouldn't be like now. Things happen for a reason and we make the choices our hearts tell us to make at the time, they could be right or wrong but we learn from it. You always told me that and I have to believe everything worked out for the best and it has."

She kissed her fingers then placed it on the grave and she felt warm arms around her shoulders.

"I never really met him but he was a good man Morgana, he loved you very much"

"And I will always love him Arthur, he was my father Biological or not"

"I know, come on your getting cold we should head back to Camelot"

"I Love you father and I'll be back soon"

They turned around when Morgana doubled over in pain clutching her stomach and yelling out.

"Morgana what's wrong"

The pain was unbearable, she felt her entire stomach was being pulled and on fire. She was used to the sharp pains but she had never felt this before and it made her want to scream out in agony.

"My stomAHH"

She kneeled on the ground and had an iron grip on her stomach

"Arthur help MEAHH"

Arthur quickly picked her up and ran back to the horses, he had trouble since it was down a hill, but hearing her in pain just made him hurry faster. He placed her on the front of his horse and got on behind her. She was still screaming in pain so he rode as fast as he could back to Camelot.

They made it to the citadel and Arthur quickly dismounted and carried her in a hurry to Gaius's chambers. Gaius was shocked when his door suddenly burst open but after hearing Morgana scream he went quickly into action.

"Place her on the bed"

Arthur did what he was told and Morgana still wouldn't release her stomach

"What happened?"

"I don't know we were visiting her father's grave when she suddenly started screaming and clenched her stomach in pain. But she has been feeling sharp pains all day; she said it was because of the bracelets"

"Unlock them quickly" Arthur quickly went into his pocket to retrieve his keys and undone the bracelets, both of them clanked on the ground.

"OW WHERES MERLIN?!"

"Gaius I thought the bracelets caused this"

"That may not be the case go and get Merlin"

Arthur wasted no time in leaving the room to search for him as he knew Morgana was in capable hands.

"Morgana can you tell me where it hurts?"

"MY ENTIRE STOMACH, STOP THE PAIN GAIUS PLEASE"

Gaius went over to his storage cupboard and looked for one bottle, when he found it he returned to Morgana

"I need you to drink this it should help with the pain"

She was still clutching her stomach so he helped her drink and within a matter of seconds she was fast asleep, still in pain by the look on her face but now he could take a look.

"GAIUS WHATS WRONG? WHERES MORGANA?"

Merlin burst into the room and looked to where his father figure was and ran to Morgana.

"Gaius what's wrong with her?"

"It's alright I gave her a strong sleeping draft but I'm not sure Merlin, I need to examine her. Do you know if anything's been wrong with her lately?"

Merlin thought for a moment but couldn't think of anything and shook his head.

"Arthur said she had been feeling pains all day but said the bracelets caused it"

"Well she has been feeling dizzy and sometimes unwell but it was her body adjusting to not using magic and it stopped last week, it's the first I've heard about sharp pains"

"Hmm I think I have an idea what's wrong with her but I need to speak to her first"

"What do you think is wrong with her?"

"I think she's pregnant"


	11. Chapter 11

**There is an important A/N at the bottom please please read it =)**

**Disclaimer - all rights of Merlin belong to the BBC and the creators I wished I owned Merlin like most people but I do not = (**

* * *

Darkness, she was never scared of the dark but for some reason she knew she should be terrified. She looked around to find one small glimmer of light but it seemed to go on forever.

She took a few steps forward before feeling the pain again and it brought her to her knees. She wished Merlin was here, or she wished she was still in her bed and this was all just a terrible dream and she could wake up and be wrapped in Merlin's arms as he comforted her.

The pain began to worsen and she could hardly breathe

"What's…happening to…me"

She knew no one was there but she was hoping someone would hear her and save her. She froze up when she heard a laugh that she recognized, she looked up but no one was there.

"What's wrong sister in pain?"

Morgana was hit with even more pain before, she laid on the floor her arms clutching around her stomach while she tried to look around. The pain soon passed but she didn't want to risk moving so she stayed on the floor.

"Morgause?" she was breathing heavy so it sounded like she was panting.

Feet started walking towards Morgana and she looked up and directly into her sister's eye, all she could see was hatred.

"Sister" she said it with such bitterness that sent chills down Morgana's spine

"Your..Doing this to...To me"

Morgause just smirked and bent down to Morgana's level, while mockingly stroking her hair

"Yes"

"Why?"

Morgause stood back up and looked at her in disgust

"How can you ask me why Morgana. What happened to all those plans and plots we had to kill Arthur so you could take your rightful place as queen. Why did we go through all of the pain and suffering?"

"Morgause I…"

"What is there to explain Morgana, to make matters worse you've married your enemy Emry's. Love has made you weak, you were supposed to bring magic back and strike terror into the hearts of those who stood against you. You're the last high priestess and its your destiny to rule Camelot.

Morgana rose on her feet and stared into Morgause eyes. They were filled with the same darkness that they were in.

"Sister I…" Morgana couldn't speak; she had tears falling down her face.

"You are not the same Morgana. HE has blinded you from seeing the truth by telling you lies"

"NO Morgause, we were both wrong. Merlin loves me and I can see now love is not a weakness but strength. Arthur is the rightfully ruler and he will bring magic back; he even has accepted me home. You're my sister Morgause but we were both filled with revenge and hatred and I let it poison me long enough. You taught me how to use and control my magic and I will never forget that or the fact you gave me a home when everyone in the world turned from me."

"I DIED FOR YOU!"

Morgana flinched at the harsh tone and turned her head away and felt the pain in her stomach again.

"What you are feeling Morgana is the pain that I felt when I let you stab me to open the veil. Remember the feeling of how I gave my life for you only to find out it was for no reason, the feeling of betrayal"

"I..Never..Be..Betrayed you..I learnt the truth"

She grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes "it's not too late Morgana, you are now trusted again and you can use it to your advantage"

"Never, I love you sister and always will but we were wrong"

Morgause stepped back "so be it, my time is up" she turned around to walk away but Morgana grabbed her arm before she could get anywhere.

"Will I ever see you again?"

Morgause remained silent but before Morgana could ask her again Morgause turned around and stabbed her in the stomach.

"Be warned sister, there is a storm approaching"

Morgana was hit with flashes of the past. Her father dying, feeling the loneliness knowing he would never return home. Uther yelling at her to act like a lady of the court when she was young. Uther killing Gwen's father and locking her up when she spoke against him. No one believing her vision of Arthurs death. And finally the pain she felt when she looked into Merlin's eyes as he poisoned her, the betrayal broke her heart.

"Remember all the betrayals; remember who was there for you"

* * *

Morgana woke up breathing heavily, she immediately put her hand to her stomach where she was stabbed but couldn't find the wound. She sighed in relief

"Just a dream"

She then noticed she wasn't in her and Merlin's chambers but she recognised it as Merlin's old chambers. She looked around the room wondering how she had got there then she remembered that she had been out with Arthur when the sharp pain hit her again and Gaius gave her something to drink.

The pain wasn't there anymore and now she knew why she had been feeling it, Morgause was the cause and it made her upset. They were sisters and she couldn't understand why she couldn't see that she was happy.

Her thoughts were brought off by a mummer and she looked to find the source of the sound. She smiled as she saw Merlin sleeping on a chair in an awkward position. He looked to cute to wake up so she quietly got out of the bed and tip toed to the main chamber. She closed the door as quietly as possible.

"ahh Morgana your awake, how are you feeling?"

She jumped out of surprise and turned around to see Gaius standing and the bottom of the steps smiling; he brought her into a hug then felt her forehead. He was like a father to Merlin and such a kind guardian to her; she smiled back at how he was so caring towards her.

"I'm feeling fine now Gaius"

"I have a potion for you to take, it should help"

He walked to the cabinet on the other side of the room while she took a seat at the bench; he returned a second later and took a seat at the opposite side of the bench. She took the potion and looked at it hesitantly.

"What it is?"

"It's to help you"

"With?"

"Well I was going to confirm with you first, is your cycle late?"

Morgana blushed but Gaius didn't seem fazed, but he was a physician so he was used to asking the embarrassing questions.

"Why?"

"I think your pregnant, you've had all the symptoms"

"Gaius I'm not pregnant"

"How can you be sure Morgana, how late are you?"

"I'm not late Gaius I had my cycle last week and the stomach pains started before that; the bracelets are the cause of my sickness and dizziness"

"But your stomach pains…"

"I was going to tell Merlin, you Arthur and Gwen at the same time, but while I was unconscious Morgause came to me. She's feels as if I've betrayed her and she died for no reason, so to try and make me see sense she's been making me feel the pain that she felt when I stabbed her."

Morgana had silent tears coming from her eyes so Gaius reached his hand over and held hers.

"My own sister Gaius, we were both poisoned by hatred. How can she not see I'm happy now, how can she see that we were both wrong"

"when you have been brought up being hunted I guess it's enough to make anyone blind to the truth, although it's good that we found out what's been happening to you Merlin has been worried sick"

"He shouldn't of worried I can take care of myself"

"Morgana you're everything to him, he knows you can take care of yourself but you're his wife and he wants to take care of you. You know what Merlin is like he thinks about everyone else before himself"

"I know, and I love him for it"

She sighed and rubbed her free hand over her face to wipe her dried tears.

"It's funny I never thought that Morgause would hurt me"

"People are different when they are filled with hatred, you should know Morgana but there is always good somewhere in the person. There just needs to be someone or something that can access it and bring it to the surface"

"Like Merlin did for me and my father"

He only nodded in response and smiled

"how long has Merlin been asleep?"

Before he could respond they heard a loud thud and the next thing was Merlin's door hitting the wall hard

"GAIUS MORGANAS MISSING" Merlin bolted down the stairs but stopped in his tracks when he saw both Gaius and Morgana staring at him with one raised eyebrow.

"Calm down Merlin, she's fine"

He gained some sense and walked over to Morgana; he cupped her face and kissed her with such passion which she happily returned.

Gaius cleared his throat and they both parted but not before Merlin gave her another quick kiss then bent down to her level

"How are you feeling?"

"Better Merlin, just tired"

Merlin stood back up and held out his hand for her to take.

"Is it okay to go back to our chambers Gaius or should Morgana stay here?"

"No its fine, good night both of you"

"Night" they both said it at the same time and both were laughing to themselves as they left the chambers.

* * *

They walked down the hallway to their chambers hand in hand, with Merlin asking Morgana how she was feeling every second. She found it cut the first few times but she was getting annoyed.

"Merlin please I'm telling you I'm fine"

"I just want to make sure Morgana"

She stopped and never let go of his hand making him stop as well, he turned back to face her and she used her free hand to cup his face

"I'm fine Merlin"

"I know Morgana it's just..."

"Just what Merlin, please talk to me"

"I was so worried about you Morgana; it actually broke my heart knowing I couldn't help you"

"I know Merlin, but don't worry ill explain everything tomorrow with Arthur and Gwen as well"

She noticed his eyes moving back from her eyes to her stomach and then back up

"There's something else you want to say isn't there Merlin"

"No...Yes…well when you were unconscious I asked Gaius what was wrong and he thinks your pregnant"

"I'm not Merlin"

"Oh"

She looked into his eyes and couldn't help but notice he seemed disappointed in her answer. She took her hand of his face and held his free hand.

"We've never really spoke about this have we, how about we go back to our room and talk"

"Sounds good" he smiled and let go of one of her hands as they continued walking back.

It didn't take them long and as they entered Morgana went to the wardrobe to change into her nightwear. Merlin changed as well but left his top off as Morgana always requested, he looked over to her and smiled. As if she could sense he was looking at him she looked over her shoulder and stared back at him smiling.

"You're so beautiful Morgana"

She walked over to him and kissed him; she was used to him saying she was beautiful but every time he did it sent her heart beating faster.

They both went to their bed with Merlin sitting up, leaning against the headboard and Morgana placing her head on his chest. Their arms were wrapped around each other.

"Do you want children Merlin?"

She was looking up at him and he stared back into her eyes, he could just imagine a little version of Morgana with her emerald eyes and smile.

"Yes I do, especially with you as their mother. What about you?"

She bit her lip trying to figure out what to say and turned her eyes towards their hands and intertwined fingers.

"I...I never really thought about it before to be honest, I mean if you would have asked me that a few months ago I would of laughed at the thought but after everything that's happened to us and thinking of it now, yes I do want children"

She looked back up into his eyes and could see the happiness he felt at her answer, he leaned down and captured her lips, she moaned as he bit her lower lip. Without realising it as her mind wasn't focusing on anything apart from him, she straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke apart when the need for air became too great, both were smiling.

"You're incredible, you know that right"

He grinned back at her "your just as incredible Gana, I love you so much"

"I love you to but we still need to finish this conversation"

He laughed and started kissing her neck "ask...Anything"

She moaned and closed her eyes and he continued his assault on her neck

"Merlin it's really hard to concentrate when you're doing that"

"I know, but your to irresistible"

"Merlin I'm serious"

"Okay okay, ask away"

"Well you looked really upset early when I said I want pregnant, did you want kids now?"

"To be honest I wouldn't mind, I was upset because when I thought you were I could just imagine a little girl who looked as beautiful as you with your eyes but my brains. But we have only just started our lives together so having a family can wait for a while."

She smacked his arm playfully

"Your brains? Merlin we both know that I have the brains. Besides I can see a boy with your eyes and your kind heart, but there's no rush Merlin, we've only been married a month so there's plenty of time. Besides you know what the best part is about waiting?"

She grinded against him making him moan loudly

"We can start practising"

He laughed and kissed her neck again

"You..Are..Such a…tease"

She leant to his ear and whispered "yep" and popping the 'p' at the end, then nibbled his ear, his lust took over and he pulled her nightgown over her head and threw it across the room, she was already working on his trousers which were thrown just a quickly. He flipped them over holding himself up with his hands and entered her in one swift motion, he didn't want to wait and by feeling how wet she was he knew she couldn't either.

He moved in and out of her with such passion, that was what they both felt. The need to express their lust. She clawed at his back leaving red marks as he moved faster, he knew they wouldn't last much, he thrust harder making her scream in such pleasure

"GOD MERLIN YES"

He moved one of his hands down towards her clit and she screamed as she climaxed, it triggered his own and hit bit her shoulder as he released inside her.

He remained hovered above her not wanting to move and stared into her eyes. They both then realised that their eyes were gold just like when they did magic but it was disappearing. He slid out of her and lay to her side and both of them were panting, with their hearts hammering.

They both turned to look at each other and their eyes had returned to normal

"Huh I wonder if it's because you have you magic back and were soul mates"

"I completely forgot" she smiled so wide

"I have my magic"

He laughed at how she sounded; it was like Christmas had come early.

She curled into his side and he stroked her hair

"We can start teaching each other tomorrow if you want"

"I would love that Merlin"

She kissed him and fell asleep not to long after. He remained awake and watched the fall and rise of her chest while still stroking her hair.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me Morgana" he kissed the top of head and closed his eyes dreaming of their future.

* * *

"MERLIN WAKE UP WE NEED YOU"

Merlin and Morgana both awoke with a jump as they heard pounding on their door, Arthur burst in not caring.

"Arthur you can't…"

"Merlin we need you there's fires spreading throughout the lower town, we need magic"

Merlin looked at Morgana who looked back at him with worry

"I'll be there straight away sire"

Arthur left and Merlin rose to get dressed, Morgana also was getting changed

"What are you doing?"

"Coming to help of course I have my magic as well Merlin"

"Morgana its not safe please"

"No Merlin, I appreciate your concern but don't forget I can handle myself"

He smiled and held out his hand which she took "I have no doubt"

They stood at the gate of the citadel; most of the kingdom was on fire. They could hear the people's screams and most were still trapped in their houses, they both ran to the main square and found Arthur giving orders to his soldiers.

"About time Merlin, Morgana what are you doing here you should be resting"

"I'm fine Arthur and I can help"

"You collapsed yesterday! Go back to the castle Morgana"

"No Arthur let me help with my magic"

He nodded then looked towards the fires

"Is there any way you can get all these fires out?"

"We can but it will take time, if we split up we could handle separate fires"

They started running to the nearest fire

"Fine but…"

They were cut off by a scream and they looked to one of the houses, it was on fire and in the small window was a boy.

"Merlin conce…" when Arthur turned around to Merlin, he was already gone

"MERLIN" Morgana screamed as she watched Merlin dive right into the flames

Arthur turned his head back to the house just as Merlin disappear from their view

"Morgana stop the fire, I'll go get Merlin"

Morgana looked up at the clouds "**Tídrénas**" rain started pouring down but if wasn't enough to completely stop the fire. She looked back at the house and her heart broke as she saw Arthur. He was having trouble trying to get inside as the door was now blocked.

She raised her hand at the door "**Brimstréam**" a jet of water was thrown at the door leaving in smoke so Arthur still couldn't get in. luckily he didn't have to as Merlin ran through with the boy in his arms. He was covered in soot and coughing but he still managed a smile as he set the boy down who ran off to a woman who was running towards him.

Morgana held onto him with all his might "don't ever do that again"

"GUYS WE STILL HAVE MORE HOUSES TO STOP"

"I HAVE AN IDEA ARTHUR, WE WILL BE RIGHT BACK"

Merlin grabbed Morgana's hand and ran back up to the gates of the citadel, the climbed the stairs to the lookout post

"What's you idea Merlin?"

"Combining our powers and spells"

She smiled back at him "that might just work"

They continued holding one hand while the other was pointed out towards the town, letting their magic guide them they both closed their eyes before speaking in unison

"**Acwencerénas Brimstréwiðere**" they both opened their eyes and they glowed gold together.

The sky started thundering and rain clouds appeared, rain fell heavy building up puddles on the ground which moved to the directions of each house and covered them in water. The fires went out one by one until only smoke was left. But as the water rose back into the sky the smoke went with it.

After the clouds disappeared did Merlin and Morgana lower their hands and let out the breath they were holding.

"let's go find Arthur"

Merlin pulled her back and wrapped her in a hug "thank you I couldn't have done that without you"

She smiled and they walked back through the streets to find Arthur.

It didn't take long and when he saw them he smiled and pulled Morgana in a hug

"You two are amazing, thank you so much Morgana"

"Hey it wasn't just her"

"I know Merlin but its different, by the way I was in one of the houses when the water covered it, how was I still breathing in the water?"

Morgana chuckled "magic"

"Ha ha very funny"

"We combined air and water"

"I must say I'm impressed Morgana. We couldn't have stopped the fire without your help. Tomorrow I was going to declare you a lady of the court again but I don't think that's right now, so instead im declaring you the high court priestess"

"Thank you Arthur"

"You've earned it Morgana. We still need to find out the cause of this though for now return to the citadel and help those who are there"

They walked back and they saw so many people without a home no longer. "Merlin who would attack Camelot like this"

"I'm not sure Morgana"

He looked to the side and he saw the boy he saved, the little boy ran right up to Merlin and hugged his leg so Merlin picked him up. A woman walked up to Merlin so Merlin put the boy down and was shocked when the older woman wrapped him in a hug "thank you so much for saving my son" the little boy looked up to Merlin. Morgana was surprised when the woman then hugged her "and thank you for making sure they could get out the house, I saw what you did with you magic" the little boy then went to Morgana's legs and hugged them as well "your welcome"

They walked through the crowds of people to find Gaius and Morgana hid behind Merlin of fear of the people's reaction, she was shocked when they all started clapping and cheering

"Let's hear it for the sorcerers who save us, the lady Morgana and Merlin"

Morgana looked at Merlin and he took her hand moving her out from behind his back and lent down to whisper in her ear

"I told you things would be different"

* * *

**A/N - Hey everyone i put this at the bottom so you could all read it first. i have been going crazy on what to do this chapter and i need your opinions**

**this chapter was the original one i had in my head. i know most of you might be upset that shes not pregnant and might not like the twist i did, but this is how i had it planned ( i used to do twists like this all the time in school, my teachers hated it but also thought it was creative)**

**BUT after reading the reviews you left me ( thank you for them =D ) saying it was obvious but you were happy about it, well ive decided that im leaving this chapter in your hands.**

**i can either keep this chapter the way ive done it OR i can leave Morgana pregnant.**

**after you all wrote the that you were happy i did have some ideas in my head to keep how i wanted the story to go so if you do want baby Merlin's, i can make it work =D**

**please leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter and if you want the pregnancy kept it =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter and letting me know what you felt i should do with the chapter. ive decided to keep it how i orignally wanted the story.**

**This chapter is not my best, i know what i want to do for the next chapter but before i get to that one i had to post one before, so please dont comment saying stuff like no your best one or what is this etc. i know its terrible and who knows maybe ill re edit this one when i write the next chapter =)**

**as always if you spot any mistakes give me a PM, and i will go through all the chapters and edit them when the story is finished =)**

**please review, they make me smile and thank you to everyone who has reviewd,favd and followed =)**

**Disclaimer - all rights of Merlin belong to the BBC and the creators I wished I owned Merlin like most people but I do not = (**

* * *

The sun was shining by the time Merlin and Morgana returned to their chambers. They were both exhausted from helping out the people with medical attention not to mention using their magic together drained them both and they had little sleep.

Both looked liked they could sleep for about a week, but they knew they couldn't. Merlin was still covered in soot from head to toe while Morgana's head was just covered and the rest of her was dirt. They walked over to the door leading to their bathroom and opened the door. Originally the room was tiny and had a bath tub in the middle with a screen to the right corner, but Merlin changed it when Morgana was taking a bath and he wanted to join but the room was cramped enough. So he cast a spell to make the room twice the original size and instead of the small tub in the middle, there was a large bath in the middle of the room with steps leading into it.

The whole room had candles around which Merlin lit straight away and warmed the water to the right temperature. They both walked to the centre of the room removing their clothes in the process and chucking them into the corner, Morgana was the first in and as soon as the water hit her ankles she moaned at the feeling. She stepped further into the water and felt all of the stress and ache wash away from her. Merlin wasn't far behind her and he let out a husky growl of appreciation when the water hit his body, he knew he was covered in bruises and they would be sore when he left but he couldn't find it in himself to care as the water relaxed his muscles.

They sat in silence, letting the water relax them for a while before Morgana moved closer to him. She reached for a cloth that was next to the steps and rinsed it in the water before wiping his face free of the soot.

"There's my husband" she smiled at him and he lazily smiled back

"Turn around, ill wash your back"

He did as he was told even though he was to content to move, he then heard Morgana gasp and looked over to her seeing her face in shock

"What?"

"Your back Merlin how are you not feeling that?"

"What?"

He winced as he touched a part of his back and then he felt daggers cutting him along with a throbbing sensation making the pain worse

"What the hell?"

"Your upper half of your back has a nasty gash along it, when did you get that?"

"Must have been in the house when I saved that boy, was too busy to feel it and its too high for the water to touch it so I guess my body was ignoring the pain"

He then felt her touch around it, but not directly close to it

"**Ic ðe ðurhhæle ðinu licsar mid ðam sundorcræft ðære ealdan æ. Drycræft ðurhhæle ðina wunda ond ðe geedstaðolie**"

He felt the pain subside as he was being healed and then a pair of lips on the area, he turned around and cupped her face "thank you" he kissed her but she was hesitant

"What's wrong?"

She moved back to the other side of the bath and lowered her head, he wasn't far behind her and he placed his hand on her chin making her lift her head to face his. When she met his gaze his heart broke seeing that her eyes were filled with unshed tears

"Morgana talk to me please"

She opened her mouth a few times but no words came out. He stroked her face gently "please". That was all she needed to hear and she wrapped her arms around his neck embracing him with all the strength she could muster.

They stayed like that for a few seconds as he felt her silent wet tears running down his back. When she felt strong enough she moved her head back to look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Merlin it's just... Seeing that cut, it made me realise things could have been worse, I could have lost you Merlin. What would I have done then? I can't live without you I really can't and it's not just that, it's healed but not fully. I'm still not up to my normal magic strength so you're going to have a nasty scar, I just…" she turned her head again but he quickly moved it back to face him.

"Hey I'm okay, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Not as long as you have my back which I know you do, you as powerful as me. Besides you're much better at healing then me so don't worry. I love you so much and I know you love me"

He wrapped her back in his arms for a few more minutes then realised her with a kiss on the head.

"Now turn around it's your turn"

She did as he asked and straight away shivers went down her spine as his made his fingers follow the path of her curve.

"Tease"

"You love it" he smiled and laughed when she splashed water back over her shoulder.

They continued washing each other until no more soot could be seen on either of them and with Merlin reheating the water at the right temperature both were yawing from how tired they were. They both walked back into their main chambers when they had finished, both agreed to clean up later so Morgana wrapped Merlin's wound then they changed into their undergarments. Merlin turned towards the bed and couldn't help but smile and laugh as he saw Morgana collapsed face down on the pillows on top of the covers, he could feel his own body wanting to do the same. Carefully moving her, he managed to move the covers from under hear and placed them over her to keep her warm, he faced the door and muttered a spell so no one could enter and the room was soundproof, then he looked to the window where the sun was shining brightly in and with a flash of gold from his eyes the curtains were closed blocking out the sunlight, he smiled with his eyes half closed and slid in next to Morgana. She was fast asleep but as soon as she felt his presence she moved closer to him and wrapped her arm around him and burying her head in his chest, he wrapped his arm around her waist and within seconds he was also fast asleep.

* * *

Morgana was the first to wake, she was so happy and warm that she didn't want to move but she knew they would have to get up sooner or later to help Arthur. She tried to move but her body ached in protest so she stayed still for a bit longer. She didn't mind as her head was still on Merlin's chest and was rising and falling with his deep breathing, she smiled while listening to his heart beating.

She slowly rose, untangling her arms from Merlin's while being careful not to wake him. She was about to move over to the side of the bed but was caught off guard when Merlin wrapped her back in his arms and pulled her to him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She was lying back against his chest and he kissed her neck

"I was being quiet so you could sleep"

"I can't when your not with me"

She turned her body round to face him and he stroked her cheek with his hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"mmm, I'm feeling sore but much better since you healed me. I'm more tired than anything"

She kissed him softly and moved to get out of the bed.

"Sleep then Merlin, I'll go and see if Arthur needs help. I'll be back shortly if we need you but I won't be long if we don't"

"m'kay"

She could only laugh quietly as his breathing became deeper instantly, indicating that he was already asleep. She changed quickly and quietly and walked to the council chambers, hoping to find Arthur in there. With luck he was in there with Gwen and Gaius, Arthur was pacing the room with Gwen and Gaius only watching.

As Morgana entered the room all eyes turned to her and before she could blink and the shocked looks on their faces Arthur had walked to her and embraced her with a loving sibling hug

"About time you woke up"

"It's still daylight, I've only been asleep for a few hours at most"

"No Morgana, we were all worried. You've been asleep for a few days and we couldn't get into your room"

"Yeah Merlin placed a spell to make sure no one could disturb us, we were so tired from the spell we cast. I guess our bodies needed the energy more than we thought, I'm so sorry we haven't been helping out"

Arthur hugged her again

"You have no need to be sorry Morgana, you saved the town and it drained you both. Things have been progressing fine while you've both slept."

"I'm glad, is there anything I can do now?"

He released her and walked back to the table with the map of Camelot.

"The houses that were damaged have already started the repairs, and we still have no idea how and who started the fire"

"I was just about to head down and check on the people and I could help use assistance morgana"

"of course Gaius"

They turned to leave the room when Arthur spoke up again

"Morgana where's Merlin?"

"He was still tired; I think it took more out of him than he originally thought and he did run into that building so I left him to sleep"

He only nodded in reply and Morgana walked to catch up to Gaius.

When she walked to the courtyard she was happy to see that the people were happy and helping each other. Their houses may have been destroyed but it seemed that as long as their hearts and family were okay then their hope wasn't lost.

She assisted Gaius but she was still feeling tired herself. She hadn't used magic in so long that her body was completely drained. She yawned and Gaius noticed but she declined his offer that he could continue on his own if she wanted to try and get some more sleep

"I've sleep enough Gaius, I want to help out as much as possible"

"I know Morgana, but Arthur has everything under control with the rebuilding of houses and the citizens are in a happier spirit making treating them easier and there's not that many now."

She let out another yawn and Gaius pushed slightly towards the doors leading into the castle

"All right I'm going, thank you Gaius"

"Just look after yourself, you still looking pale and drained"

She only nodded and took off towards her chambers. Even though she wanted to help she could help but want to return to her warm bed and cuddle next to Merlin and sleep.

She opened the door to her chambers quietly and peered her head into the room to make sure Merlin was still asleep. What she didn't expect was Merlin thrashing around covered in sweat. She ran over to him and held him down.

"MERLIN WAKE UP"

She kept shaking him to wake up, but he wasn't responding. Just mumbling stuff under his breath. She noticed his face was scrunched up in pain so she moved the blankets off of him and noticed blood on the sheets. She turned him around and saw that his wound open and bleeding through the bandages.

"**þe arisan**"

When nothing happened she started to panic and ran out of the room to find Gaius, she really didn't want to leave Merlin but had no choice. Luckily Gwen was just coming round the corner and after seeing Morgana with tears and looking frantic she knew something was wrong

"GWEN please go get Gaius, something's wrong with Merlin I don't want to leave him"

"Of course go back to him"

Gwen wasted no time and took off down the corridor while Morgana ran back to her room. Merlin was still shivering but he wasn't thrashing around as much. She went to the water basin and wet a cloth hoping it would help with the fever he was running.

She sat on the edge of the bed next to him and held his hand as she dabbed his forehead with the cool water.

"Please Merlin wake up"

She wanted to try her magic again but she knew her body would protest against it as using the spell earlier had made her dizzy but she didn't care. She squeezed his hand hoping to feel him respond to her touch.

Gaius entered the room and walked straight over to him and checked his pulse and forehead.

"Gaius he has a cut on his back, last night I couldn't heal it all the way."

He turned Merlin on his side carefully and unwound the bandages; the wound was bleeding but not as much as Morgana though originally.

"The wound has opened and will need a few stitches until you can heal it properly but it's not what's causing his fever"

Arthur then burst into the room with Gwen at his side.

"What's wrong?"

Gwen immediately walked over to Morgana and hugged her giving her support

"I'm not too sure sire, he's running a fever but there is no reason why"

"What can we do?"

"No much I'm afraid, we try and break the fever but his body needs to heal on its own time of whatever is causing this."

Before anyone else could say anything Merlin started mumbling and tried reaching out for something, but no one could understand what he was saying. Morgana took his hand and he seemed to relax a bit but for how long none of them knew.

When night fell, Gaius had left Merlin to attend to another patient, leaving Morgana to take care of him. She had managed to change the sheets with help from Gwen and Arthur so there was no more blood on the bed and it made her heart ease a little bit. But just looking at his face her heart broke. She stroked his face and every time he kept mumbling something, she could only make out bits a pieces but he thought she was leaving him.

She was so tired but she didn't want to sleep in case Merlin needed her, but after a while she couldn't fight her body. She laid next to Merlin and moved her head on his chest, his heart was beating rapidly and hated it, usually his gently beating helped her sleep but she could. She laid her head on his pillow so she was still close and she managed to fall asleep.

* * *

Merlin wasn't sure how but he was outside walking through the battle grounds of Camlann. No one was there but there were bodies all around him and it reminded him of the vision he once had. But it couldn't be, destiny had changed when Morgana made peace with Arthur.

He continued walking until he saw a familiar figure on the ground and ran to them. Morgana had her eyes closed and her entire body was covered in blood.

"Morgana? Please wake up"

He tried to find her pulse but couldn't and it hit him that she was dead. He didn't know what to do, this had to be a nightmare but why couldn't he wake up.

"What's the matter Merlin lost the one you love?"

Merlin turned his head to the source of the voice but couldn't find anyone. He laid Morgana back onto the ground and stood up, while holding his hand out to defend himself.

"Show yourself"

"You killed the one I love"

He turned around and stood face to face with the voice.

"Mordred"

"_Emry's"_ he spat it out with such detest and Merlin could hear the bitterness

"You dead"

"Things are never what they seem Merlin" he turned his head indicating to Morgana

"We were destined to bring Arthurs downfall, but she betrayed us"

"Us?"

He was hit with excruciating pain in his head that made him collapse to his knees. He heard a chuckle but it was one he hadn't heard in a while.

"How is it that a worthless servant is the all mighty Emry's"

He looked up to the second voice and stared into the eyes of Morgause. She bent down and gripped his neck, chocking him.

"How is it that you turned my sister against her true destiny"

"i..i.. "

She released him and he gasped for breath.

"I love her Morgause something you will never understand"

"She's my sister of course I love her"

"No Morgause, you only love the power she holds"

"Why you…"

"ENOUGH"

Merlin turned his head back to Mordred and saw that he was smirking.

"What's your part in this Mordred?"

"You ruined my destiny Merlin, you allowed Arthur to kill the only woman I loved and I will have my revenge."

"Mer..lin"

He turned and looked to the ground and saw Morgana's eyes wide open and her mouth dripping blood, her hand was reaching out to him but Mordred walked over to her and before Merlin could react he stabbed her with his sword.

"NOOOOOOO"

Morgana jumped out of bed as she heard Merlin scream, he was sat up with his eyes full of terror

"Merlin shh I'm here"

"Morgana?"

"Im here"

He back away so quickly and it hurt her seeing him flinch away from his touch

"No you can't be, your dead"

"What Merlin I'm here"

"He killed you"

"Who Merlin?"

"Mordred, he said because I killed his loved one he would kill mine"

He held his head in his hands and started to cry out in pain, she quickly went to him and held him.

"Merlin I'm right here, your delirious you've had a fever"

He looked up into her eyes and hesitantly stroked her cheek

"Your real?"

"Yes Merlin, I'm here. It was all a bad dream"

She didn't have time to react as he kissed her with a possessive passion, she knew what he needed and she happily returned the kiss. He needed to feel her, to make sure she was alive and real.

She broke off the kiss and took his hand leading him back to the bed. He hugged her and buried his head into her chest

"Never leave me Morgana"

She stroked his hair and couldn't help let her own tears fall.

"I'm not going anywhere Merlin, I'll always be here"

"Promise me Morgana, I feel so empty without you"

"I promise Merlin, go back to sleep"

He held her tighter against him and managed to fall back to sleep. Morgana was tired but she couldn't stop thinking. First Morgause and now Mordred and she couldn't help but worry about the future. Maybe Kilgharrah could shed some light but for now sleep seemed like a good idea.


	13. Chapter 13

**please review, they make me smile and thank you to everyone who has reviewd,favd and followed =)**

**Disclaimer - all rights of Merlin belong to the BBC and the creators I wished I owned Merlin like most people but I do not = (**

* * *

Morning came quickly and Merlin was the first one to awaken, he saw Morgana was still fast asleep wrapped in his arms with the slow rise and falling of her chest. He let out a breath of relief, but he still couldn't shake the nightmare he had.

Before his thoughts carried him away Morgana stirred and her eyes opened.

"Merlin?"

He responded by stroking her cheek and brings her face to meet his. Warm lips met hers filled with love she responded immediately and brought her hand to the back of his head. When they parted she looked into his eyes and he could see the worry she had.

"I'm okay"

She slapped his arm before kissing his chest and looking back into his eyes

"Ow what was that for?"

"that was for scaring me, you really had me worried Merlin, I had no clue what was wrong with you or how I could help and then my magic decided not to work and help you and I just…"

He cut her off again with another kiss, deeper than the last but he still managed to speak to her

"I'm…fine…love…you"

She could only smile as he flipped them round so she was lying on her back. Before things could get any further there was a knock at the door. Merlin groaned and mumbled something while Morgana was just giggling as he rolled off her and sat up while she returned to lying on his chest.

"Enter"

Gaius walked in closely followed by Arthur and Gwen, and upon seeing Merlin awake Arthur broke into a grin.

"Merlin my boy, good to see you up"

Morgana sat up as Gaius went to check Merlin over.

"Gaius this isn't necessary I'm feeling fine"

Morgana wacked him arm again and Gwen laughed quietly

"Let him check you over"

He stuck his tongue out at her and she just lightly smacked him again.

"Well Merlin you haven't got a fever anymore and you seem fine, but I don't know what was wrong"

"I think I have an idea, can we meet in the council room once I and Morgana are dressed"

"Yes of course we will see you both there"

As all three left Morgana went back to her previous position lying against Merlin, he just chuckled as she wrapped her arms around him, clearing showing she didn't want to move.

"We going to have to get up you know"

"I know, can't we just stay here even just for a bit"

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her while kissing the top of her head

"Of course and I just want to say I'm really sorry for scaring you, I really don't know what happened. I remember you getting out of bed saying you were going to see if Arthur needed help and for me to go back to sleep then next thing I knew I couldn't stop feeling cold and then nothing until the nightmare last night"

"You said you saw Mordred and he killed me"

"Not just him Morgana I saw Morgause as well"

"How are they haunting us in our dreams? Their dead"

"I don't know but I think we should speak to Kilgharrah he might know what's going on and if Morgause and Mordred have teamed up in the afterlife it can only mean trouble."

She nodded in agreement and they continued holding each other in a comfortable silence. Merlin was stroking her arm while Morgana was tracing patterns on his chest.

"I love you Morgana"

She looked up as she heard him break the silence and stared into his eyes, those blue eyes that she could fall into.

"I love you too Merlin."

She kissed him on the skin above his heart and he smiled at her

"Your going to say we have to get up now aren't you"

She only smiled back and moved to get out of bed

"Yep or Arthur will come back"

"Fine, I'm up"

She laughed quietly to herself and moved to prepare herself for the day.

"So Merlin what happened to you?"

Everyone was in the council room seated around the table. All eyes turned to Merlin as Arthur finished asking the question.

"I have no idea Arthur but I do know I had a vision of some sorts and Morgause and Mordred came to me and I'll tell you know they were not happy."

"Hmm could this mean anything or was it just a vision?"

"I'm not too sure yet, I and Morgana are going to see Kilgharrah later today and find out if he knows anything that can guide us"

"Okay and Leon have you found anything out about the fire?"

"Not yet sire it seems the fire just started out of nowhere"

"Hmm maybe it was an accident and the citizen is afraid to own up"

"_Merlin do you think we caused it?"_

"_What when our eyes remained gold?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Don't worry I don't think it was us, we would have felt our powers"_

He squeezed her hand under the table before looking back to Arthur

"Keep searching Leon just in case but it does seem unlikely that it was a plot against Camelot, the only ones who would are the Saxons but they have divided in numbers ever since Morgana changed sides and Mordred was killed."

Leon nodded and left with the other knights following him, leaving Merlin and Morgana in the room with him and Gwen who was quietly listening.

"Now that's all taken care of, how are you feeling Merlin?"

Merlin smiled at how caring Gwen was, even though she was queen she still was a good friend to everyone

"Much better, thank you Gwen"

"Good, when will you both be heading off to speak to the dragon?"

"Soon I think but after we take care of a few things"

"Okay well let's all get breakfast then we can start our days"

As they all made to leave Arthur stayed back and Morgana noticed

"Arthur?"

"Merlin could I speak to you for a while, girls we will catch you in a while"

"Of course"

He gave Morgana a quick kiss and walked back over to Arthur who was now sitting down again, so he took the seat next to him.

"What's can i help you with Arthur?"

"Merlin since you're the last dragon lord and I trust you, I can trust this information to you. After speaking to Kilgharrah I remembered something my father told me when I was a boy. It's only a rumour but who knows if it's true. In the unreachable eternal dark mountains there is cave, travellers have said it's where the dragons hid their eggs in time of need especially when my father started the purge and slayed most dragons."

"There might be more dragons left?"

"It's only a rumour but I thought you might want to check it out. The only problems is where the mountains are otherwise I would go with you"

"Cenred's kingdom"

"Exactly"

"Arthur thank you for telling me this"

"of course and since we are at peace with Kilgharrah I thought you should know"

"I'm going to leave in the next couple of days if that is alright with you"

"sure but only if you are feeling better and you tell Morgana its your idea to go, she will kill me if she thinks I've forced you to go when you're still not feeling better"

Merlin only laughed and both stood to leave to join their wives for breakfast.

* * *

As they entered the clearing they both took in the sight of Kilgharrah and Athusia curled up to each other, both fast asleep.

"_We should leave them Merlin"_

"_I agree, we will return later"_

as they turned to walk away Kilgharrah opened his eyes and spotted them.

"I'm awake warlock"

Merlin turned around chuckling slightly

"Sorry if we woke you"

Athusia woke up at the movement of Kilgharrah and yawned. He nuzzled the back of her neck and she nuzzled his until she heard and aww sound. She turned around and saw Morgana and Merlin and ran excitedly over to her friends.

Merlin stroked her as she slowed down to walk to Morgana and he walked over to Kilgharrah. Merlin held a smug look on his face which Kilgharrah rolled his eyes. But as soon as Athusia walked up to her, her mind went to hugging her friend.

"You've grown so big now Athusia"

Morgana was surprised to see that Athusia was now just above the height of Merlin and she had to look up to see her, from a distance it didn't seem like she was big but not matter what she couldn't help the grin off her face as she saw her friend looking happy and healthy even after all that had happened to her.

"Gana friend"

Morgana's smile grew bigger and she looked to Merlin who was deep in conversation with Kilgharrah.

"Seems like Merlin's taught you how to speak more"

She nodded happily and they walked over.

"You've taught her how to speak more"

"Yep she's nearly mastered the dragon tongue and she will soon learn how to speak properly, for now she knows easy but important things"

"I'm glad that after all that's happened over the past few years she's going to be able to speak. And Kilgharrah you better look after her"

Merlin only burst into laughter at her remark.

"High priestess you have no worry, me and Athusia are the last of our kind as are you and Merlin. we must stick together"

Morgana walked over to Merlin and slapped his arm slightly which made him stop laughing, then laid her head on his shoulder.

"Gana fly?"

They all looked to Athusia who laid down and Morgana walked up to her, unsure what she was supposed to do.

"You want me to ride you?"

"Yep" Athusia managed to pop the 'p' and Morgana couldn't resist and climbed on Athusia; she turned and saw Merlin and Kilgharrah looking on with Merlin holding a grin.

"_Hold on tight Morgana"_

"_Surly it can't be that. _BAD"

Athusia took off into the sky at such speed that Morgana was holding on to her with all the strength she could muster and her eyes were closed, she heard Merlin laugh from the ground but the sound became distant. After a short while Morgana opened one eye and she could see the beauty of the sky. She raised her head and looked all around and the sun shining on the clouds in the blue sky. She had seen Athusia fly before but she never imagined it was like this. She reached out to a cloud and ran her fingers through it, they were soaked when the cloud ended but she didn't care.

"Having fun?"

She turned her head around to see Merlin riding Kilgharrah just behind them.

"Yes, I can't believe how beautiful it is up here"

"I've never really had a chance to look at it before, every time I've rode Kilgharrah I've been injured or I need to be somewhere in a hurry."

As Kilgharrah moved to the same pace as Athusia, both Merlin and Morgana held out their arms to each other and held hands.

"Hang on sorcerers"

"To what?"

Merlin received no answer but followed Morgana's lead on holding on tight with his free hand. Morgana was laughing as Kilgharrah and Athusia did a loop making Merlin close his eyes.

"I thought you were supposed to be a dragon lord?"

"I am, doesn't mean I don't have fears"

"Kilgharrah can you two do it again?"

"Of course, hang on"

As they started building up speed Merlin closed his eyes again.

"Merlin just look into my eyes this time"

He slowly did and as soon as he saw Morgana just smile loving at him, he couldn't help but smile back and he slowly lifted his head.

"See that wasn't so bad"

"Nothing's bad when I'm with you"

They landed a short while later near a lake and Merlin was the first to dismount. He walked over to Morgana and helped her down and steadied her as she was overcome with dizziness

"Careful, first time flying can do that"

It took her a second to regain her bearings and they walked hand in hand to the rocks and sat down while Athusia took a drink and Kilgharrah laid down near.

"Kilgharrah we actually came to ask you something"

"I gathered as much young warlock"

"A couple of days ago Morgana was overcome with pain and she fell into unconsciousness, she saw Morgause who confirmed she was behind Morgana's pain. And then just yesterday I had a fever come out of nowhere and as I was in a dream state I saw both Mordred and Morgause both seeking revenge. My question is what can we do?"

"Hmm it seems that since Morgana is no longer destined to work with Mordred he had turned to her sister, but have no fear Merlin your bond as soul mates should keep you both out of permanent harm. spirits can only do you harm untill they show themselves and even then they can only appear once, but be warned they are both poweful so keep you guard up"

"Thank you Kilgharrah we will"

Morgana rose from the rocks and walked over to Athusia who was now in the water swimming, she climbed out when she saw Morgana and laid down again letting Morgana on her back. Morgana climbed on and Athusia went back into the water.

"kilgharrah I have another question and a favour if I may"

"Merlin, you can ask me and I will try and grant it. If it wasn't for you I would still be the last of my kind"

"When me and Morgana were together the other night both of our eyes turned gold and didn't stop until we were both asleep" Merlin knew he had to stretch the truth a little otherwise he would die of embarrassment. Luckily Kilgharrah didn't pick up that he lied a little bit.

"You're both soul mates, as a dragon lord it was your magic bonding when you were together. It's nothing to worry about Merlin but it just shows how powerful you both are."

"Okay so the fire that started was defiantly not mine and Morgana's fault?"

"I never said that young warlock. Both of you are powerful, but it is unlikely"

"Great so me and Morgana might of caused the fire but its not definite" he ran his hand down his face, sure no one was hurt in the fire, well except him but it still didn't make him feel any better.

"What is the favour young warlock?"

Merlin soon forgot all about the worries of the fire and stared at Kilgharrah with a smile on his face

"Yes I was wondering if you could accompany me with something"

"Go on"

* * *

As the sun was setting Kilgharrah and Athusia took Merlin and Morgana back to the clearing but not without showing them a beautiful sunset flying. They landed and said their goodbyes and Merlin and Morgana made the slow walk back to Camelot hand in hand.

"Are you going to tell me what you and Kilgharrah were discussing?"

"Arthur told me that there might be more dragon eggs, it's only a rumour but I've asked Kilgharrah to go with me in a few days"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier this is fantastic news"

"yes and I didn't tell you earlier since I had to ask Kilgharrah if he knew anything about rumours and he wasn't sure since he never stayed in one place for too long"

"Still hope is a better than anything"

"Yes it is, will you come with us as well?"

"If you want me to"

"Of course I do, since the mountains are in Cenred's kingdom I was going to stop off at mother's house for a few days as well. I'm sure she will be glad for the visit and I can help with a few improvements around the house that she asked me to do when I next came home"

"I'm looking forward to visiting her; I've missed her as well. I still remember the day me you Arthur and Gwen went to defend Ealdor. Your mother is one of the kindest women I have ever known so tell me why we haven't gone to see her yet?"

"mmm I wanted you all to myself"

He turned her around in his arms and kissed her; she returned it and wrapped her arms around his neck while his were on her waist.

"Merlin as much as I would like to continue, I'm cold"

"Well then m'lady we best get back to our chambers quickly"

They both took off running towards Camelot and throughout the forest their laughter could be heard. It didn't take them long to reach Camelot and it seemed as if the lower town was having some sort. But both of them didn't pay much attention and continued towards the castle and to their chambers. Gwen saw them walking fast through people and was going to ask how it went but stopped when they both started running down the hallway and giggled like children she couldn't help but laugh as well. Things could wait for tomorrow and she took of walking to find her own husband.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - Hey everyone, i am so so so so sorry for not updating on monday. The whole day i was hanging from the night before since it was st patricks day and i guess in my drunk state i thought i should write. lets just say i had no clue what i was thinking so i started from scratch yesterday and finished it today.  
**

**please enjoy and please review, they make me smile and thank you to everyone who has already reviewd,favd and followed =)**

**Disclaimer - all rights of Merlin belong to the BBC and the creators I wished I owned Merlin like most people but I do not = (**

* * *

The next few days went by quickly. Merlin had a meeting with Arthur and the knights letting them know everything that Kilgharrah and he discussed, minus the fire. Both Merlin and Morgana couldn't wait for the trip and to have a short break, they had discussed with Arthur that they would leave in a week's time instead or the next couple of days so they could have longer in Ealdor to spend with his mother. Arthur was hesitant to agree as his advisor would be leaving for just over two weeks but eventually agreed after a stern look from Morgana and a few words with Gwen.

During the rest of the week neither Merlin nor Morgana had any more visions, they both were still unsure of what it mean but took the precaution of cleansing the isle with Kilgharrah help. When they returned they spoke to Arthur about the fire and how it might have been their fault, when Arthur asked how both blushed, Arthur didn't notice but Gwen did and looked at Morgana who just smirked back. Merlin then went on to explain that it was because Morgana's magic was finally released to bond with his and Arthur accepted it without questions.

The day finally came for Merlin and Morgana to depart and Arthur and Gwen walked with them to the courtyard where they would both ride to the clearing and meet with Kilgharrah

"Merlin are you sure you don't want me to come?"

"Yes Arthur this is something I have to do and then me and Morgana are going to stay with my mother for a few days"

"If you're sure, at least send a messenger when you are in Ealdor to let us know what you find"

"I'll make sure he does"

Merlin looked at Morgana who just held grin at him with her tongue between her teeth in a teasing manner

"I wish both of you weren't leaving. It's bad enough my court advisor and sorcerer is leaving but also my high court priestess, but after everything that's happened you both could use a break"

They said their goodbyes and climbed on their horses. As they slowly trotted through the lower town which was mostly rebuilt thanks to the help of everyone it brought a smile to both Merlin a Morgana as it showed that everything was finally getting back to normal.

They rode for a short time to the entrance of the wood leading to the clearing and dismounted their horses to walk the rest of the way. With a flash of gold in his eyes the horses trotted off back to Camelot, or he hoped he worded it right. They walked hand in hand to the clearing which didn't take them long to reach.

"**O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes"**

Morgana had chills running down her spine, no matter how many times she heard Merlin she still found it incredible how much of an effect he could have on her. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again she saw he was staring at her.

"What?"

he noticed the look in her eyes but before he could say another word she grabbed his Necker chief with one hand and pulled his head down to meet her lips in a fiery and passionate kiss, her other hand was on the back of his head and he moved his hands to her waist pulling her closer to him as he responded. They parted for breath but it didn't stop Morgana from attacking his neck moving her way to his ear.

"Did I ever tell you how turned I am when I hear you speak"

She whispered and then bit his lobe making him close his eyes and moan.

"You are such a tease Morgana"

"mmm you love it though"

She gave him one last heated kiss then backed away from him before he could respond and gave him an innocent smile, as he tried to pull her back to him they heard Kilgharrah approach.

"That really is teasing"

She just laughed in return and took his hand in hers as they watched Kilgharrah land with Athusia next to him.

"Hello young warlock and priestess, are you both ready to go?"

"Yes Kilgharrah"

"Good, Athusia is here to wish us goodbye since it will be a while until you see her next"

Morgana went straight to her and hugged her while Merlin made sure that their rucksack was secure. After Merlin had given Athusia an affectionate pet and hug they climbed on Kilgharrah. He nuzzled Athusia which made both Merlin and Morgana smile and then they took off. Athusia flew in one direction towards hers and Kilgharrah home and Kilgharrah took off towards Cenred's kingdom.

The flight took some time but was quicker and safer if they went on foot. Kilgharrah stuck to the cover of the clouds to hide them from any patrols and they made it half way by nightfall.

* * *

They landed in a covered clearing and made camp for the night, Kilgharrah took off to find his own food and shelter promising to return just before the sun rose. Leaving Merlin and Morgana alone for the night. The camp was set up quickly and a fire was made, it wasn't too cold but they still needed it to cook. The meal was quickly cooked thanks to a little bit of magic and as the both ate Merlin could see something was bothering Morgana.

"What's wrong love?"

"Merlin do you think we will find anything?"

"I'm not sure, I mean I really hope we do but I don't want to give myself to much hope"

"Well at least were trying"

Morgana kissed him and rested her own forehead against his.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too"

The rest of the meal was in silence but both were smiling. When they both finished Merlin took their plates and searched for the stream that he saw before they landed to wash the plates. When Merlin walked back to the camp his jaw hit the floor.

Morgana had moved all the furs and bedrolls into one big cover on the ground and was completely naked on top. She was resting on her elbows with one leg over the other and a sexy smirk was on her face as she saw his reaction to her.

"Are you just going to stand there all night?"

He walked quickly over to her throwing the plates on the ground but not caring and was on top of her. He pinned her wrists above her head and started kissing her neck moving slowly down towards her breasts, but before he reached he quickly released her and kneeled backwards

"And you call me a tease"

He only smiled as he took his top off quicker than he ever had before

"It's only teasing if you don't go through with it"

He bent down and kissed her but before she could respond he was kneeling again as he took off his trousers

"And I plan to ravish you my love"

He laid back on top of her but before he could kiss her she rolled them over so she was straddling him and ground her hips into him. He sat up with her in his lap and growled slighted only making her grind harder into him as she was getting turned on more. She reached for his member and positioned him at her entrance and slowly slid down making them both moan and the feeling of being complete.

His eyes were closed as she grabbed his shoulders and when he opened them he couldn't help but be completely mesmerized but her. The warm glow from the fire reflected on her skin, given her an orange glow, she had her head thrown back with her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open and her body was arched, she looked like a goddess. He moved one of his hands to her waist and the other down her chest to her stomach resting it on the other side of her waist. She finally looked at him and he was lost in the deep green eyes that made him fall in love with her so long ago.

She moved slowly with him thrusting up in time with her, but the slow pace didn't last long as they both needed their release. She moved faster while he trusted into her harder, she held onto him with her nails digging into his back leaving marks but he didn't care and she soon released when he hit her sweet spot. Her head was thrown back again as she climaxed bringing him his own release. He rested his head against her chest as he released himself in her.

It took a few moments for both of them to gain back their senses and they looked at each other with their eyes bright gold staring into the others soul. He kissed her as he layed them both down side bt side on the covers, both still intertwined with each other.

"I love you so much Morgana, you really don't know how much you mean to me"

"I love you to will never be enough for me to show you how much you mean to me"

"Good job we have all night"

She only smiled as he rolled himself above her and kissed her with passion and dominance. the rest of the night was filled with their moans and cries of each other's names until both were satisfied and exhausted.

Merlin woke up first as Kilgharrah thought he would make sure both were up and ready for them to continue. He looked down at the woman wrapped safely in his arms and a smile on her face, he stroked her cheek as he tried to wake her.

"Gana wake up"

She just mumbled in response and tried to hide her face deeper in his chest making him chuckle

"Come on we have to get up"

"No to comfy"

He laughed and sat up with her making her grumble

"Not fair Merlin"

She wiped her eyes and saw he was just smiling innocently, she mumbled something he couldn't understand, he wanted to laugh but knew he shouldn't. After a few minutes she was wide awake and smiled back at him

"Good morning"

"Don't like mornings when we've had hardly any sleep"

"And whose fault was that?"

"You weren't exactly complaining" she moved to get up but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back kissing her neck.

"Love you"

"love you to but we should get dressed before Kilgharrah gets here and sees us"

"Good idea"

They got dressed and gathered up the camp by the time Kilgharrah arrived, so they were ready to leave straight away.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky by the time they reached the mountains but Merlin noticed they were covered in a misty fog that they were barely able to see through.

"**Leoc Þrosm"** Morgana held one of her hands over Merlin's shoulder as she cleared the mist away in front of their view.

"Thanks Gana"

She kissed his neck and they continued the search for the cave which they found easier with the fog clearer. Kilgharrah landed at the entrance and they could see nothing as the entire cavern with complete darkness.

"**Forbærne"**

His eyes flashed gold and the room burst into life as torches around them lit, they looked around the cavern and both Merlin and Morgana were speechless at what they saw.

"That's just….wow"

Kilgharrah laughed at the stunned expressions on both the warlock and priestess faces.

The entire cavern was massive in scale and all around the walls were carvings of different dragons. Some were flying with a few having riders on their backs, others were breathing fire and some were just standing proud looking over at the other carvings.

"Who carved these Kilgharrah?"

"There are many places like this young warlock and they were carved by the dragon lords, each carving represents the friendship and loyalty there was before"

"They are so beautiful" Morgana touched one of the carvings and could feel magic within the wall

"They were created by magic and dragons breathe, it's why caves like this are a safe haven for dragons. But I fear it wasn't safe enough"

"How deep does it go?"

"Until the centre of the mountain"

"Well then let's get going"

Merlin took Morgana's hand and started walking; they stopped when they noticed Kilgharrah wasn't following

"I'm not joining you both, I'll wait here"

"I understand Kilgharrah we will be back soon"

They walked through the cave holding hands and lit the torches on their way. They both stayed in silence as they both felt a chill running down their spines. Morgana spotted something to the left and gasped when she saw it was a burnt skeleton with a sword laying next t him.

"So soldiers did manage to find this place"

Merlin only nodded and continued walking. It didn't take them long to reach the main cavern and when they lit the torches Morgana let out a gasp and buried her head in Merlin's shoulder. It took all of Merlin's strength to look at the site of hundreds of dragon eggs smashed with burned soldiers around them. he felt rage within him and he wanted to kill every soldier he saw, he eyes flashed bright gold and he felt his voice building from within in. Morgana must have felt it to as she looked up and saw his face, she moved her hand to his cheek but his eyes never left the horrid scene.

"Merlin, please love your scaring me"

This made him look at her and he could see the tears in her eyes. He immediately felt his own tears brought to the surface.

"Let it out Merlin"

"My kin Morgana, I …"  
"shh I know"

She held him close to her as silent tears were streaming down both their faces and they stayed like that for a while.

"I want to search for any that survived"

The separated and moved around the room hoping to find anything. The room was like the entrance however she felt the happiness that was once here gone. The carvings around the room didn't feel like the ones outside and she felt like all hope was gone from the room.

"Morgana!"

She hurried over to him and saw that he was clutching an egg in his arms.

"You found one"

"After all this destruction I'm glad one survived at least"

She took the egg from him a place it in his rucksack for safe keeping and they continued the search. They spent a few hours searching as Merlin didn't want to leave without searching everything twice which turned into three then four times. Morgana knew how upset Merlin was but she was glad to know at least one survived, giving the dragons more hope in the future.

"Merlin we should go back to Kilgharrah"

He took a deep breath and sighed

"I know"

She walked over to him and took his hand to leave the room. He took one last look back and let go of her hand

"**requiesc****á****nt in p****á****ce****fr****á****trem meum****"**

He spoke in dragon but his voice wasn't deep, but she could hear the sorrow in his words. He turned back round a exited and as Morgana turned she noticed the wall near the exit had collapsed slightly.

"**Ic ábíetee"**

The rocks moved with her hands movement and she crouched down. She started to laugh when she saw another dragon egg tucked safely in the hole in the wall. She reached for it and carefully removed it just as Merlin came back into the room for her.

"There's another?!"

She laughed as she held it close to her and stood back up

Merlin laughed and held hugged her

"I can't believe it"

"at least now the dragons have more of a chance"

"Come on lets go back to Kilgharrah"

She held the egg as they walked through the hall to the entrance where Kilgharrah was staring out into the mist.

"Hello young warlock, you didn't find anything"

"Guess again Kilgharrah"

He turned around and saw Morgana holding an egg close to her

"I can't believe this, I thought me and Athusia would be the only ones. Thank you both you have given more hope"

"This is not the only one; there is one more in Merlin's pack"

"Thank you both; it is such a relief to know that my kind will live longer after I am gone"

Merlin placed the egg Morgana was holding in the bag she carried and they climbed back on Kilgharrah back. The flight back wasn't as bad as the mist was clearer, the sun was setting as they flew back to the clearing where they would part ways.

"So you have to name them for them to hatch?"

"Yes but I'm going to wait until we are back in Camelot"

"Of course young warlock, please protect them"

"Of course Kilgharrah, we will only be gone a week then ill hatch them and the dragons will live for many years to come. I'm sure Athusia is missing you so please tell her the good news"

* * *

After Kilgharrah took off Merlin and Morgana headed off towards Ealdor, they had landed in a clearing that was only a short walk from Ealdor so it wasn't too late when they arrived. Merlin knocked on the door to his childhood home and they waited patiently, not a second later Hunith opened the door at stood shocked at seeing her son and daughter in law smiling at her

"MERLIN,MORGANA"

She wrapped him in a hug and then moved to Morgana

"It's great to see you both come in come in. what brings you here?"

"Were here to visit you, if you will have us for the week"

"Of course, it's great to see you both"

They sat down in the main room and Morgana looked around, she remembered when she was last here defending the small town and her and Gwen had stayed up talking all night before the battle. She looked at Merlin, and she remembered how much thinner he used to be; now he had muscle and she was married to him. She rested her head on his shoulder as Hunith and Merlin spoke.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - I am so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in absolutely forever. I'm sure you don't want excuses you just want to read the new chapter so ill keep it the short version.**

**I was called back into my old job for temp work so I've been working nonstop for these past couple of weeks and literally just fell asleep when I got home, but I'm only going to be working until tomorrow so hopefully I can finish the next chapter on the weekend and update on the Monday, if not I promise the Monday after that I will be back to updating as normal.**

**Btw I know that in the actual series Hunith's house is small and Merlin used to sleep on the floor but I thought id change it round a little bit, I just wanted to =)**

**Please review, they make me smile when I get the email**

**Any mistakes or suggestions just give me a PM =)**

**Disclaimer - all rights of Merlin belong to the BBC and the creators I wished I owned Merlin like most people but I do not = (**

* * *

Merlin woke up and immediately noticed that Morgana was not asleep or lying with him like she usually was. He looked out of his window and saw the sun was shining high and figured out he must have slept in later than normal. He got out of his bed and changed while looking at the surroundings of his old room when he was younger. The room itself was simple a few books and clothes he had left were spread out across the floor and on the side table was a collection rocks, he picked up one that was in the shape similar to a shield and smiled and the memory of him and Will as children searching for unusual objects, hoping to find treasure.

His life in Ealdor was full of laughter and joy, his mother and him only worked on the crops and they didn't have much but he didn't care, he was happy. He loved his life in Camelot but sometimes he missed the simple life of his hometown.

"Hello?"

He walked into the main room and found no one there. He was about to check the kitchen but heard laughter coming from outside and recognized who the laugh belonged to immediately.

"We'll look whose finally up"

Morgana turned around and smiled as Merlin walked towards her and gave her a kiss

"Good morning"

"Morning? More like midday Merlin"

He scratched the back of his neck and looked up into the sky

"Sorry, what are you two doing?"

"Cleaning up the garden and spending time together while your mother has been telling me stories about your childhood"

Merlin groaned at the thought.

"Do you need me to do anything?"

"Not at the moment, but how about I make us all some lunch or breakfast in your case Merlin"

"Sounds good"

He took Morgana's hand and they went back in the house and sat in the main room while Hunith went straight to the kitchen.

"So what kind of stories?"

"Oh you know, just the stories of how you were such a trouble maker for your mother and how you gave her such a fright when she found you had magic"

"I was a Baby! I didn't know I wasn't supposed to set things on fire"

Just then Hunith returned and handed them both a bowl with stew

"You may have been a baby Merlin, but you gave me a fright most of the time. I can't remember how many times I had to replace the curtains and then you would just laugh and I couldn't stay mad at you"

Merlin just looked down and ate some of the stew while Morgana couldn't stop laughing. Merlin soon cheered up when she gave him a kiss to the cheek and she told him how adorable she found it.

* * *

Hunith went to the shops while Merlin started to work on fixing the house up where it needed fixing, the roof above Hunith bedroom needed re doing so he started there. Morgana was helping clean the house up, especially Merlin's bedroom. They both went straight to bed after they arrived and threw the rucksacks everywhere.

She unpacked the two dragon eggs and placed them on the bed, there were just small simple plain white eggs but they held so much hope. The dragons would live on, Athusia and Kilgharrah could help build their species but it would only be for a short time but now they could live on for much longer.

She stroked the eggs and imagined how both of the dragons would look, she remembered when she first saw Athusia, it was when she saved her life. ever since then they had a bond and stuck together through the good and the bad.

"Morgana?"

She was pulled out of her thoughts as Merlin walked into the room. Seeing her sat down on the edge of the bed looking at the two dragons eggs next to each other while she was stroking one of the shells

"So you were just deep in thought when I tried calling"

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about what these two will look like"

He smiled and sat down next to her

"I'm curious as well"

"So have you thought of names for them?"

"It's not so much as I pick the names but I have to feel them and summon them with their name, when I summoned Athusia from her egg I felt a connection in my mind to her and my heart just told me the correct name for her. I feel these two and I feel I have to hatch them now, but I'm going to wait until were back safe in Camelot"

She leaned against his shoulder as he replaced her hand with his own stroking the eggs

"Have you finished the roof?"

He turned back to face her smiling and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Yep all done"

He moved and placed the eggs on a table in the corner and moved to lay down in his bed and pulled Morgana to him so they were cuddling.

"I'm so glad were having this break"

"Me to, after everything that's happened with us, we needed it and visit your mother was a great idea"

He reached over to his side table and picked up one of the rocks and handed it to her, it was in the shape of a heart and she smiled at him

"It's beautiful"

"Me and Will loved to go treasure hunting and when I found a rock that was in the shape of something I had to collect it"

"I bet you miss him"

"I do, but I remember the happy times with him here. He was the only other person who knew about my magic apart from my mother"

"So it was you who saved Arthur not Will"

"Yes but to keep my secret he told Arthur it was him"

"You both cared about each other very much"

"He was like a brother to me"

She cuddled into him more as he tightened his arms around her

"I remember that was the first time I met your mother and saw Ealdor"

"Yes when you, Gwen and Arthur came to help me. Do you know what I remember?"

"What?"

She looked up as he looked down into her eyes

"How kind you were to my mother when Uther said he couldn't help and how determined you and Gwen were when I was preparing to leave, but I remember how beautiful you were and how much you cared about others, its why I fell in love with you"

"Do you want to know what I mostly remember?"

"Go on"

"How the young goofy boy that I fell for from the moment I saw him was prepared to do anything it took to make sure his home and mother was safe"

He bent his head down and captured her lips with his and kissed her lovingly. When he moved his head back to look at her, he smirked as he saw she had her eyes close and licked her lips.

"How long until your mothers back?"

"A while"

"Good"

Before he could respond she pulled his head back to her and kissed with passion, he only chuckled and moved above her.

"You are insatiable"

"Mm you love it"

As night came, Hunith had returned a cooked dinner for the three of them while Merlin had surprised her by showing the dragon eggs

"Oh Merlin, there beautiful"

She looked at the egg's that were glowing beautifully with the light from the fire. She smiled and turned to face Merlin

"Your father would be so proud of you"

"I hope so mother" he saw the unshed tears in her eyes and walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her

"He loved you so much, he wanted to come back to so many times and i was going to bring him"

"I know Merlin." she cupped his face as one tear managed to escape and ran down her cheek "I'm so glad he got to see you, you are so much like him"

Merlin only smiled and hugged her while Morgana watched them.

The other days went by quickly and the day came where Merlin and Morgana had to leave to get back to Camelot. The town had given them both horses to make their journey quicker, and Merlin had just finished loading their items. Morgana was looking at the village, she saw how happy everyone was, children playing, everyone helping each other and being nice to one another, it was such a peaceful place.

She felt arms coming around her waist and she moved her arms to hug his.

"I'm going to miss this place"

"I am as well, I love Camelot and it has become my home but this place holds so many memories and I do miss it often"

"We will come back soon, even if we have to lie to Arthur about some magical emergency"

"he would just think I'm at the tavern"

She giggled and spun round to face him; she gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked over to where Hunith was.

"Thank you so much Hunith, I really don't want to leave"

"You're both welcome back anytime, and I hope it's not too long or if it is come back with grandchildren"

Morgana blushed and laughed as Hunith chuckled at seeing her face. Merlin then walked over and hugged his mother.

"I love you my son"

"I love you to mother"

She kissed his cheek and then Morgana's and both climbed on their horses. A few of the other villagers saw they were departing and waved to them and they waved back, neither of them took their eyes off of the village until that couldn't see it anymore. They looked at each other and both extended their arms at the same time and took each other's hand.

* * *

Back in Camelot Arthur and Gwen had decided to take a day off from ruling Camelot and went for a picnic by the lake. The sun was still high in the sky. Arthur was leaning back on his elbows and Gwen was lying on her side facing him, both were staring into each other's eyes.

"Thank you Arthur"

"For what my love?"

"For this, it's a rare chance we get to spend some quality time alone"

"I know and I'm sorry"

"Never be sorry Arthur, the kingdom needs you and you are a great king"

He stroked her cheek and leaned down giving her a loving kiss

"I'm only a great king because of you"

She blushed at his comment but smiled at him.

"Do you miss Merlin and Morgana?"

"I actually do it's only been a week and even though Merlin is an idiot he is my best friend, and Morgana's my sister. Plus it's been quiet without them"

"I know, and he's not an idiot, he's just clumsy sometimes but no matter what you have always cared for him"

"Hmm he was a good servant and he's a great advisor"

Gwen cuddled up to him and both laid down looking at the clouds, a bird flew over and Gwen decided to voice her next question that worried her in the back of her mind

"Do you think they found any dragon eggs?"

"I'm not sure, but I knew that Merlin would forget to send a messenger and there both busy enjoying some time away from Camelot"

"Would you be glad if they did?"

The question made Arthur pause and think. He wasn't too sure how he would feel if there were anymore dragons. In his mind he knew it would be a great thing, but there was still some hesitation.

"I'm not really sure, I mean after meeting Kilgharrah and Athusia and making peace with them, I know they are no threat. Merlin's a dragon lord so he can control them and it would be great to see the dragons live on. But I grew up believing magic and any sort of creature that was magical was evil and that makes me hesitate."

"However after my lesson on killing a truly pure creature such as the unicorn I understood that not all creatures are evil and then magic is the same, Merlin opened my eyes and showed me that it wasn't the gift of magic that's evil but the person who truly defines it"

She looked into his eye and kissed him, it only lasted a second but she kept her face close to his only a small gap separating them.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

She laid her head down on his chest listening to his heart beat. His heart always helped her fall asleep and calmed her, and she needed to be calm now more than ever as she wasn't sure how to tell him her news. She absent-mindedly drew circles with her free hand on the other side of his chest and he looked down seeing her gaze and mind far away

"Gwen what's wrong?"

His question brought her out of her thoughts and she looked at him and saw he had a worried look on his face

"What do you mean?"

"I know something's up, you have something on your mind that you want to say"

She bit her lip and he noticed

"Hey it's alright if you don't want to tell me, I just care about you and want to help"

"I know and it's not that, I just don't know how you will react"

"React to what?"

She sat up and he did as well. She wouldn't hold his gaze and looked down at her hands in her lap. He took her one of her hands in his own and used the other to bring her chin up so she would look at him.

"Im pregnant"

Her eyes were closed as she told him and when she heard nothing from him she peaked through one of her eyes, but when she saw him she opened both fully. There he was sitting with nothing but a giant smile on his face.

He pulled her close to him and kissed her with love and passion and pulled back only when they both needed to breath

"Are you happy?"

"Happy doesn't begin to describe how I'm feeling Gwen. It's just...I mean…this"

He didn't continue as he just laughed and kissed her again.

He placed one of his hands on her stomach and she placed hers above his

"Why were you worried of telling me?"

"Because I know your mother died in childbirth and I thought you might not want children just in case"

He pulled her into his lap with her back against his chest and he rested his chin on her shoulder and both their hands still coving where their child lay.

"Gwen I may have told you I was concerned when we first married but your forgetting we have the best court physician in the kingdoms and two of the most powerful sorcerers, so no matter what everything will be fine"

"Thank you"

"No thank you Gwen, I love you with all my heart and I love our child"

"so when did you find out? And who else knows?"

"Gaius confirmed it a few days ago, and only him and Morgana"

"Morgana knew?"

"Yes she was the one who convinced me to go to Gaius, I didn't think I was pregnant but she saw the symptoms before I even guessed"

"Okay but no one else yet?"

"No I wanted to tell you first"

"Okay then how about we make the announcement during you birthday feast next week?"

"It's my birthday next week? I forgot, but that sounds like a good plan but is it alright is we tell Merlin when they return"

"Of course, can't leave my best friend out of the circle"

She cuddled into his chest and he kissed her cheek. They spent the day relaxing and talking about their future and then watched the sun set before heading back to Camelot. When they returned both couldn't stop the smiles from their faces but no one thought any different apart from the king and queen was happy to get away from the kingdom and spend time together.

* * *

Morgana was fast asleep against Merlin and he held her with one arm, he was wide awake and with his free hand he held the dragon carving that his father had made him. He looked up at the stars and smiled hoping that he had made his father proud; he then looked at the packs near him and wished that his father was alive to see that the dragons would live.

"Merlin"

He looked down at Morgana and still saw she was asleep, she had a big smile on her face and she clung onto his jacket a bit tighter.

He kissed the top of her head and he laid his own head back to try and fall asleep.

"I love you Gana"

"Love you"

He managed to reach over and place the carving next to the packs and then held her with both of his arms. They would reach Camelot tomorrow but tonight it was just him and her with the clear starry sky and the peacefulness and with that thought it didn't take him long to fall asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - hey guys, I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I really really really am sorry  
thank you all for the kind words in sending me wishes to help me find my cat and understanding why I didn't want to write.**

**unfortunately I have had no luck in finding him =(  
still I hope he is with a loving home and someone is feeding him and looking after him, it's a long shot I know but I like having that hope.**

**Now I would like to say a massive thank you to…**

**Merthur1**

**Moon Fox**

**Sacred3**

**QueenKordeilia**

**lilmiss**

**SunnySmile1324**

**lilmissblonde**

**Helenmorgause**

**meleander**

**M.G.B**

**WestOfTheGlass**

**Dark Lelouch3221**

**phhsdj**

**monkeymail**

**Crazykiller2606**

**shell22**

**Jillian DAmelio**

**Meegan**

**Renaissancebooklover108**

**sjritts**

**furin-a**

**Gemmaaaaa**

**viper-sindel**

**freckled98**

**MICKEY.G.B**

**icarusLSU**

**ClaraLuna**

**Africanvintage**

**and especially a big thank you to Iricious, not only have you reviewed every single chapter I've done but you are my 100th reviewer, so thank you so much **

**im not going to update for a while again as its been to long and mi just getting confused with a few things so im going to be re watching Merlin so hopefully that will help =)**

**I hope you all enjoy this new chapter as I wasn't too sure on it and could use a lot of work, but I thought I would update as it was my birthday yesterday and I'm in such a happy mood so was writing all night =)**

* * *

They could see Camelot from the hill they were on, both were holding hands and Merlin gave hers a squeeze and she turned to face him.

"Ready to go home"

"This isn't my home Merlin, home is wherever you are"

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her, both smiling as he cupped her face in his hand, the other on her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck

"Do we have to go back yet?"

He only laughed at the sight of her pouting

"I'm afraid so, I still have to hatch these two"

"I know it just I've had such a nice peaceful time that I don't want it to end"

"Me either, I promise you we will have more breaks like this"

"Mm I'm holding you to that"

She quickly kissed him before walking away quickly with Merlin only chuckling behind her.

* * *

"Welcome home both of you"

Arthur had his arms wide open walking towards Morgana and hugged her as soon as they reached while Merlin hugged Gwen. He released her and Morgana hugged her after while Arthur slapped Merlin on the back

"Have you missed us?"

"Morgana yes, you Merlin not so much"

"He's lying Merlin; he's missed having you around and has been moping to me"

Morgana laughed and looked at her brother, seeing that he was rubbing the back of his neck

"Yes well, it's been to quiet around here. But enough of that lets head to your chambers and we can discuss everything that's happened"

As soon as they entered their chambers both Merlin and Morgana smiled at each other and placed the packs on the bed.

"glad to be home?"

Merlin went to the other side of the bed and laid on it

"ill take that as a yes" Gwen laughed at seeing how laid back Merlin was, she was used to him being busy and rushing around and never taking time for himself

Morgana just stared at him

"Merlin what are you doing?"

He didn't open his eyes to reply to her since she was talking through their link

"I'm relaxing until Arthur gets here with Gaius"

"With muddy shoes on the bed?"

He eyes shot opened and looked down at his feet, as soon as he saw he was still wearing his shoes he quickly swung his legs over the side and started to take them off

"opps"

Morgana just laughed and sat next to Gwen at the table while they all waited for Arthur.

They didn't have to wait long as he soon entered with Gaius. He locked the door behind them to not be interrupted while Gaius walked up to Merlin who had got off the bed to meet and both embraced in a father son hug

"It's good to see you Merlin, how is Hunith?"

"She is well Gaius thank you, she sends her love and hopes to you see you shortly"

Morgana walked over to the pack and started undoing the buckles and took the two dragon eggs out and placed them softly on the bed.

"So you found some"

They all walked over to Morgana and Merlin placed one hand on one of the eggs

"These are the only two we found, the rest were smashed to pieces"

He heard Gwen gasp and he turned his head away to not look at them

"I'm so sorry Merlin"

"It's okay Arthur, there is still hope and there are many more caverns I'm sure. It's only a matter of finding them"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Morgana giving him a loving look

"So when are you going to hatch them"

"Tonight"

"I wish to join you then, as I have made peace with Kilgharrah I would like to witness the new dragon race"

"Of course Arthur, me and Morgana were going to meet Kilgharrah and Athusia after sundown tonight"

"That's fine, now how has Camelot been since we've been gone? Gwen I can't help but notice your glowing"

Gwen looked shocked but Merlin just smiled at her knowing

"How did you know?"

"I've seen many pregnant women when I helped Gaius, congratulations you are going to be a fantastic mother"

"Thank you Merlin"

Arthur wrapped his arm around Gwen and pulled her close, giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Now that you are both settled we will leave you and see you just before sundown in the courtyard"

* * *

Sundown came quickly and Merlin, Morgana and Arthur were riding to the clearing, Gwen had decided to stay in Camelot as she wasn't feeling well.

"So to hatch them you have to name them?"

"Yep"

"Well if that's all, can't I just name them?"

Morgana started to laugh which made Arthur just stare at her, in the corner of her eye she could see Merlin trying to hold in laughing as well

"What's so funny?"

"Just you, knowing you the poor dragon will have a horrible name or something like brave heart or dragon knight"

"And what's wrong with that? If there dragons there going to have to have powerful names, and don't get me wrong Merlin but what made you choice the name Athusia?"

"I didn't choose the name Arthur; I just gave her the name that was in her soul. So no you can't choose any names as only a dragon lord can summon them"

"Well I feel bad for the dragons when they could have such good names"

Morgana just rolled her eyes

"I hope Gwen choose a name you like for your baby"

Merlin started laugh and Arthur soon followed.

They were all gathered in the clearing, Merlin and Morgana both each holding an egg placed them on the two stumps that were next to each other. They both looked at each other and smiled before Merlin raised his head to the sky

**"O drakons, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"**

It didn't take long for Kilgharrah and Athusia to arrive, the latter running straight up to Morgana for an affectionate hug.

"Hello Kilgharrah"

"Hello warlock, priestess and king, I would never imagine another day like this Merlin"

"I know my friend I know"

They all stood facing the eggs with Morgana gripping Merlin's hand as he closed his eyes, they were all silent as Merlin reached down into his soul finding his bond with the two dragons that sat before him.

**"Aingeal" **

the egg on the left started to crack and all heard little chirping noise, the dragons nose managed to break through the shell and they all saw her, she was a light blue colour that resembled the sky with a long black stripe running down her back and piercing green eyes

"a very wise choice young dragon lord, her name means ice angel and her colouring suits her name"

By the time Kilgharrah had finished talking the little blue dragon had finished breaking out of her shell and smiled at them all before turning her attention to the egg next to her. Merlin re closed his eyes and once again reached in his soul

**"Daearen" **

The egg cracked open up the top and they two brown eyes cautiously looking though the crack, Aingeal made another noise and it seemed to encourage the other out of the egg, when he finally emerged they saw a pale green colour dragon with hints of blue

"Another wise choice young warlock, you have given him a name to fit his colour as Daearen means the earth"

Merlin let out a breath and smiled before looking over to Morgana, she was smiling back at him. they both took a few steps towards the new dragons very slowly while Arthur waited back with Kilgharrah and Athusia. Both heads looked up at them with their heads tilled in curiosity before smiling and making happy chirping noises. They both held their hands hesitantly out to the dragons Merlin to Aingeal and Morgana to Daearen, the dragons both moved their heads forward to reach their hands to show them a sign of understanding and soon they were being hugged and petted.

Arthur walked up after a few minutes and both dragons again tilted their heads at the new person walking towards them, after watching Merlin and Morgana he slowly reached out his hand and the dragons immediately rubbed their noses on it showing they trusted him.

Kilgharrah and Athusia looked on happily, in all his years he didn't think there would more dragons than him, and after Merlin found Athusia he still didn't think he would live on to see any more dragons. He nuzzled Athusia but stopped when he felt something tap his leg. Looking down he saw the two dragons looking up at him and he let out a chuckle

"Well young warlock we must depart, but I'm sure we will all be seeing you very soon and you will be able to teach these two how to talk and continue your lessons with Athusia"

The dragons took off with the two new ones following behind them, Merlin Arthur and Morgana watched them until they could no longer see their shapes in the distance

"Thank you for allowing me to witness that Merlin, you chose their names well"

"Thank you Arthur, now I don't know about you but I'm tired"

Morgana wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek

"Me too"

"Well then lets head back to Camelot, we will inform the knights of what happened tonight"

It didn't take them long to reach Camelot, and Merlin and Morgana went straight to their chambers. Both changed for bed quicker than normal and laid down

"the new dragons were beautiful merlin"

"i know, i cant wait to teach them"

she moved and rested her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"do you think there are more out there?"

"Kilgharrah told me dragon eggs can live for a thousand years so we have time to look for them. there are many other caverns out there and i know how upsetting it was last time but hope is all we can do"

"love you Merlin"

"i love you to Morgana, you mean everything to me"

she looked up into his blue eyes and he looked down, he kissed her lovingly and tightend his arms around her. she rested her head back on his chest and they both soon fell asleep listening to each others steady breathing.


End file.
